


Why did this have to happen to me?!

by Mackjijki177 (orphan_account)



Series: Why me?! [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Disability, F/F, F/M, Female Severus Snape, Genderbending, Good Severus Snape, M/M, Marauders are dicks, Pretty Severus Snape, gender changing potion, horcrux, lupin is sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 44
Words: 79,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24958015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Mackjijki177
Summary: Severus Snape in his 2 to last year at Hogwarts, it’s his worst year yet. The year before he lost lily the only person who was his only friend. Then this year he nearly died due to lupin being a werewolf and him foolishly following Blacks advice to follow him and find out for himself. The worst part is Dumbledore threatened time expel him if he told any one! He didn’t even give black detention for nearly killing him and he gets threatened to be expelled?! How could this all get worse well...now he has to deal with the fact that Avery and Mulciber messed up a potion in class and then spilt it on him turning him into a bloody women?! Now he has to wear a glamor to cover it up and wait until they find a way to undo it! until then he’s stuck as a girl...
Relationships: Evan Rosier/Severus Snape, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, James Potter/Severus Snape, Remus Lupin/Severus Snape, Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Series: Why me?! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815172
Comments: 167
Kudos: 257





	1. I’m now a girl wtf?!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction on this site and sorry if I mess somethings up with time line let me know if I do 
> 
> And enjoy!

As long as Severus Snape has been at Hogwarts he’s been torchere by the bloody Marauders, it started off with mean comments about how his hair was greasy and how big his nose is, then it moved onto nick names and the comments grew more and more mean. Then the hexing started by his 4th year they would hex him when they had the chance and by 5th year it was daily and some times broke out into a physical fight putting him in the hospital wing. 

When he would speak up about it the teachers would act with a simple slap on the wrist Cause after all it’s ‘boys being boys’ professor McGonagall had put it many times before. He soon gave up with telling people what was happening. But right now the Marauders and they’re pranks for once weren’t his problem.... 

Right now his problem was the fact that he was now a girl.... all because Avery and Mulciber had messed up a potion in class and then spilt it on him while bottling it up.. due to the affects of the potion he passed out and woke up in the hospital wing where he woke up to being the opposite gender!!! 

He Kept staring down at his chest horrified as to why he had breasts when he most certainly shouldn't. A second later madame Pomfrey came  
In soon followed by professed Slughorn and the headmaster. When they came him madame Pomfrey greeted him. “Oh good to see your awake Mr Snape.” She says walking to the end of the bed followed by Slughorn who stood next to her as albums closed the curtain standing on the side of the bed. “Well I’m most certainly not a Mr right now!” He yells clenching his fist to the point they turn white. 

“Now now my boy calm down” albus says making a gesture he do so. Snape took a deep breath waiting for some one els to speak. “Are you done?” Albus asks with his eyes twinkling like always. He breaths out heavily. “Yes sure just some one please explain why this is” he doesn’t finish what he’s says gesturing to his physical body instead. “Well mr Avery and mulciber messed up they’re potion and then spilt it on you and you fainted and by the time I brought you here the affects happened and now your the opposite sex.” Professor Slughorn explains in a cheerful but soft/worried way. 

‘Those imbeciles... I am never being near them in class again after this!’ Severus thinks you him self scowling. “Well is there a way to undo it?” Severus asks, madame promfrey seems to make a face at the question same as do the other 2 people standing by his bed. “I’ll take that look on your face as a no then...” he says downing deeper. She nods to his observation. Great! Just great! He’s now a girl! And there isn’t a way to undo it or they just haven’t found a way to.. but still uhg! This is the worst no man should have to experience this especially not some one like himself who’s faced horrible stuff like this already just from pranks! 

Poppy sighs and Severus looks at her “well Mr Snape to inform you there is a way to conceal it with a glamor I can teach you if you’d like people not to know about this? Only for you to use until we can reverse it after all” she says. Severus sucks in another deep breath as albus speaks “well mr snape it would be best to learn it, seeing as it would cause a commotion if students found out that this happened” Severus breaths out as he finishes. “Fine but what about every thing els?” Severus asks not going into detail about what he means but poppy picks up on what’s he means. “Well you may come to me for that mr snape, and I’ll give you and teach you what you need to know until then.” She says he nods. “Alright then...” he says looking at the ground with his hair covering his face. 

———————

After poppy taught him the glamor and he was given things to help him with certain problems such as cloths that will fit him better then his old ones cause of his physical frame changing. He left the hospital wing walking to dinner grumbling over the fact that he missed classes and now had to make up work. Cause just his gender changing doesn’t excuse him from missing work in any class. So hey that’s great, it’s not like he wouldn’t have blown it off like potter or black would have. 

As he opened the door to the dinning hall some students looked over to see who it was then just grumbled and went back to talking and eating. He made his way over to the Slytherin table taking his seat near his room mates grabbing a small amount of food eating but not really as he took out a book to read. After a minute Avery noticed he was there and tried to strike up a conversation witch he had no interest in and just ignored him eventually Avery took the message and went on to talk to the other. 

After 15 more minutes people started to leave for they’re dorms and what ever els they had to do clearing out the dinning hall eventually very people where there and he continued to read pushing the left over food on his plate away. He kept reading until he felt like something was wrong so he decided to get up and leave being one of the last people to leave walking out of the dinning hall making his way to the library witch had another few hours of being open luckily so he could spend his time in there instead of in the open of the dinning hall. 

And besides he needed to finish his work and make up for what he missed in class to stay caught up. He didn’t need to fall behind just cause he was now a girl and not a guy even tho he still looked fine on the outside due to the glamor. Damn how was he going to explain to some one if he got caught with out his glamor. It feels weird being the opposite gender... very awkward as well.. 

He continued to walk down the halls getting to the moving stair case going up a few levels going to the library to have peace. But before he could make it he Hurd laughter coming from ahead of him and when he looked up. Guess who it was just his luck! James and his damn crew, great! He was hoping to avoid them and to be able to have some peace but nothing is ever that great huh? 

When he looked up he made direct eye contact with black. “Oh look who it is! If it isn't the slimy greasy bastard himself! Brooding in the dark like normal hm?” Black says pointing out his existence to the other 3 who kinda stopped or well lupin did but potter and pettigew just joined in. “Sod off I don’t have time for your stupid teasing just cause your bored and don’t have something better to do then bother me” he grumbles in a menacing voice but only for it to be a lot higher then normal. He winces at how his voice sounds from the inside. He curses him self for not realizing the it was only a glamor and that it doesn’t change the way his voice sounded. 

He looks at the ground trying to decided what he should do, should he run? Maybe just play it off? Or just keep going and deepen it partly? 

His mind raced and he kept trying to figure it out with no success of what to do until Pettigew spoke snapping him out of his thoughts. “Did that potion Avery and Mulciber spill on you cause your voice to god up 50 octaves or something?” Potter mocked causing Snape to scowl and sneer at him. “Maybe it did or didn’t what’s your excuse to as why you sound like a whiny mouse all the damn time” he says back in a deeper tone trying to play it off as a voice crack. “Why you-“ Pettigrew took out his wand and pointed it at him only to be cut off by Lupin. 

“Wormtail he isn’t worth it just leave it and let’s head back to the dorms” Lupin said. Snape gripped his wand threw his newish robes deciding to strike first. He cast a silent spell but potter and Black noticed what he was doing blocking the spell from hitting him. Snape decided to take his chance and run for it as soon as he sent the hex. Once he started to run Potter and Black where already on his heel. “Snivellus you little prick!” Black yells at him while chasing him. Severus doesn't stop running keeping up his pace until he made it to the doungeons with black and Potter a bit more far behind. He decided he wouldn’t be able to get to his dorm room so he ran into a bathroom going into a stall locking it pulling his legs up to his chest. 

“Where the hell did he go?!” Black says. “Probably went that way.” Potter says from outside the bathroom loud enough for him to hear and the run off. 

Oh thank god he finally got a break ‘few’. He though as he Hurd then leave. He decided to wait to wait a good 20 minutes before getting out of the stall and finally heading to the common room. ‘God today was hell..’ As he entered the common room and headed to his dorm for the night... 

He opened the door and noticed the others had not returned yet so he decided to to change into a simple night shirt and finally undid his glamor crawling into bed pulling the curtains shut on his bed setting up a silencing spelling and a ward so he’d know when some one was gonna open his certain sand he’d be able to put his glamor back on. He took out his book and began to try and read again. ‘God why must this be day be hell! Why must I suffer with this kind of punishment?! Havent they hurt him enough?! Or is god just that cruel?’ He thought to him self instead of reading. 

‘God damn it I’m stuck like this.... how long am I gonna be stuck like this.... how did this even have to happen?!’ He thought frustratedly pulling on his now longer hair l. “Uhg!!!” He yells throwing his book out of his bed with it hitting some one. “Ow! Snape what the hell?!” Said a voice he realized was Rosiers. “Umm sorry can you Umm just hand that back” Snape says sticking out his hand in the certain not bothering to stick the rest of his body out. 

“Sure..” Rosier says putting the book in his hand. ‘God he must have come in when I wasn’t focusing damn...’ he thought to himself. “What’s got you so upset?” Evan asks putting the book back in his hand. ‘Shit now he want to have a conversation.’ He thinks ‘uhg I have to just go with it so he doesn’t think somethings up’ he thinks. He deepens his voice before talking. “Nothing just Potter and his stupid gang again... Pettigrew was gonna hex me before I hexed him, then I got chased by them...” he admits hating that he admitted it any way. 

Evan hums in understanding. “Well we only have a few months of school left it shouldn’t be that bad it’s almost winter at least you’ll have Christmas break with out the idiot lions” Evan says. Severus sighs. “True... I can look forward to that at least...” he says. 

“So what happened with you fainting and all that” Evan asks continuing the conversation to Severus’ displeasure. “Woke up in the infamy and had a bad head ache and my voice is a bit higher then normal... sadly.. the other affects aren’t known yet...” Severus informs lying to him. 

“Oh that’s gonna suck.. do they know what’s wrong or what?” Evans asks. “Nope” he responds. He opens his book flipping threw the pages. 

“Well I left what you missed for work on your trunk if you missed that” Evan says informing him. “Thanks I guess” Severus sighs again putting his book down giving up on reading for the night pulling his covers over him laying down more. Before he knew it he had fallen asleep Evan had left him alone once he realized he had fallen asleep and left him be. 

——————————


	2. Wait I have to work with the werewolf?

When Snape woke up in the morning it was to a Avery and Evan arguing about averys snoring and how annoying it is and how they’re sick of it. ‘God do they ever shut up’ Severus thought. Severus put on his glamor with his wand opening his curtain glaring at them as he got out of bed walking to his trunk grabbing his cloths. “Well if you would just put up a silencing spell I wouldn’t have to hear your bullshit snoring all the god damn time!!!” Evan yells. “I don’t fucking snore god damn it!” Avery responds angrily. “Actually you do but if you have a problem with it put up the silencing spell your self Evan. There problem solved” Severus interjects deepening his voice sneering at the 2 of them. “Now shush!” He says starting to get dressed. 

He slips his pants facing the wall taking off his shirt quickly buttoning up his shirt and putting on his tie then putting on his sweater over it with his shirt and tie. He then slips on his cloak and shoes ignoring the others as he did so walking out of the room grabbing his bathroom supplies walking the the bathroom. 

He gets ready walking back to the room putting his stuff back where it belongs grabbing his books and stuff for the day walking to breakfast. Once he gets there he notices few people are actually there and he decides to sit down and pull out his book once again trying to read it and failing due to his thoughts getting the better of him. ‘How am I supposed to shower.... god now that’s gonna be awkward... maybe I should ask Madame Pomfrey if I can use the showers in there....’ he thinks to him self just staring at his book with a blank face while he thinks. He decides to grab some toast not bothering to butter it nibbling on it while he continues to worry about things. 

The door to the dinning hall opens and lily and her friends walk in. Severus looks up at her watching her slightly threw the curtain of his pitch black hair. ‘God why did I have to lose her... I’m so foolish for what I said to her... Merlin I fucked up... but I can’t get her back... and now every things getting worse... I’m now a bloody girl!... and she’s actually flirting with that git Potter...’ Severus thinks to himself. He frowns at his thoughts taking a bite of his toast finishing it pushing his plate away like he did the other night. 

——————————

After breakfast Severus headed to his first class of the day witch was charms with Mrs Redwood. He loves the class but hates the people he shares it with. The teacher notices Severus ans pulls him aside. “Mr Snape May I speak with you for a second” she says calling him over to her desk. “I heard what happened and your situation, if you need any help don’t be afraid to ask if it’s to nerving asking any of your fellow classmates of Madame Pomfrey for things you need.” She says with a smile. She was one of the few teachers who actually would notice him and help him when needed. She was a nice lady and surprisingly in Slytherin. She has beautiful long white hair and white pale skin to match with light blue eyes and pink plump lips with a very nice figure a lot of women would probably kill for. She popular among the men and women in the school to a professor and is quite young being 29, and she’s the youngest professor so far to work at Hogwarts. 

“Will do, thank you Professor...” he says mumbling. She smiles once more but brighter. “Mr Snape i also have a chance for you to get extra credit if you would like” she offers. This intrigued him so he lifted a brow. “Really? What is it” he asks with his eyes shinning slightly at the idea of research like the nerd he some what is. “Ah well a essay with a demonstration by the end of winter break” she says. “But I’ll tell you more once class if over” she says and he nods walking to his seat next to Evan. 

“What did she mean by condition?” Evan asks. “Ummm I’ll.... I’ll tell you later...” he says actually thinking about telling Evan... he’s the closest person besides Lucius or Regulus he can consider a friend in the slightest. Luckily Evan is a bit more accepting then most pure blooded wizards and death eaters or just any one in Slytherin for that matter. 

‘Would it be ok to tell Evan? Maybe I could... or perhaps maybe if I could get a second with lily I can tell her and she could help?’ He thought making a face as he thought knitting his eyebrow together. When he snaps out of his through the class was already pretty much over some how. ‘Salazar Slytherin! My mind is to clouded uhg!’ He thinks kicking his desk in frustration getting a startled look from Evan and the people near by with the teacher giving him a concerned look. 

“Uh oh Snape is frustrated. What’s wrong too worried about your “condition” and how much of a freak you are Hmm?” Black taunts with Lupin nudging him to stop. Snape rolls his eyes. ‘Well yes I am but fuck him I don’t care I just need to focus’ he thinks to himself ignoring every thing around him but the teacher and what she’s teaching. 

He over hears some whispering next to him coming from Avery and Mulciber talking about how the teachers sexy and what they would do to her. He makes a face of disgust. ‘Ew that’s disturbing...’ he thinks. He always felt something off with they’re interactions between each other tho, Mulciber always seemed to agree with what ever Avery said much like he used to do with lily. 

After the bell rings he gets up walking over to the teachers desk. “Mr Lupin! Could you wait a moment I would like to speak with you!” She says snape scowls. Lupin looks at her and smiles and nods. “What did you need professor?” He asks walking over to stand bar her desk much like snape. 

“Well I have a chance for you and Mr Snape to earn exstra credit threw a project due by the end of Christmas break.” She informs. Lupin nods I’m unsure standing. “Would you both like to do it? It’s an essay about the topic you pick and a demonstration. You will be creating anew spell for the subject you pick and will be showing off to the class to learn.” She says. Lupin smiles “of course!” He says. 

Snape scowls more nodding in agreement crossing his arms taking at step back from Lupin. “Great! How lovely for you both to do this. Your both quite advanced and have a lot in common weather you think it or not. And if you both want you can work together I think it would be a good chance for you both to be friend!” She says smiling. ‘Nope nope! Nope nope nope!’ Snape thinks. “Umm Professor I can work better alone... I think if me and lupin work together it’s going to mess me up. Not saying I can’t Umm we’ll work with him and all just stuff going on I can’t work well with others...” he says stammering with his words gritting his teeth he did so. “Oh well Mr Snape I am very sure you can work threw it. I understand it’s hard with your condition at the moment due to Mr Avery and mr Mulciber misshap in potions but I’m sure it should not be affecting the way you learn after you get used to it or until it’s cured.” She says with a smile standing up putting her hand on his shoulder. 

‘That’s not the reason tho! I don’t want to work with the werewolf who almost killed me a few months ago!!! Uhg!!’ He thinks. Remus gives him a curious look. “Um Professor if Snape doesn’t want to work with me he doesn’t have to I’m fine working alone” Remus says. 

“Well Mr Lupin with you missing school due to your mother being ill and Mr Snape having his own problem you both would be able to get it done together if you worked with one another. I wouldn’t suggest it if it wasn’t something I considered. Your both brilliant in this class and have high newts I think if you worked together you could creat something wonderful or fun with both your brilliant minds” she says folding her hand in front of her tilting her head to the side. 

Remus brows knit together and he sighs and nods. “Well that’s one yes, well Mr Snape?” She asks giving a nice smile in his direction. Snape sighs looking down. “Fine...” he mumbled. 

“Great!” She says clasping her hands together. “Here” she says handing both the boys a peace of paper off her desk. Lupin takes it looking at the list. “By next week let me know what topic you have and what you’ll be researching” she says with her eyes shinning bright. “Will do” Lupin smiles slightly. “Well then you boys go enjoy your day!” She says. Snape swings his bag over his shoulder walking out of the class room only to have lupine grab his arm once he was out. 

“Snape can I talk to you?” He asks. “No you have no reason to other then the project just pick a topic and we’ll work on it simple as that I don’t care what it is” he says sighing. “No not that Ummm it’s something els... just please can I talk to you?” He asks. Snape grumbles. “Fine let’s get it over with other then that leave me alone...” he says lip in smiles dragging him to a empty classroom shutting the door. 

‘Oh great, what’s this about... I don’t wanna be alone with a werewolf... more then I have too’ he thinks to himself crossing his arms taking a good enough steps away from Lupin for a safe distance to his liking. “So first did you Umm well the reason you don’t want to work with me... it’s cause I’m a werewolf.... huh?” He asks looking down slightly ashamed at the way Snape stepped away. 

“Well of course you and your idiot friends almost killed me out of your stupid friends out of hate for me witch a reason I don’t even know why?! And why would I work with you when you torcher me when I just wanna get threw my day? I’ve had enough of it and I wanna be left alone I lost my friend cause of you people and I just want to be left alone! I don’t wanna work with you cause I don’t have to! If it wasn’t for Professor Redwoods insistence on it is wouldn’t even have thought about it for a second.” Snape rants angrily. Lupins frown deepens. 

“Makes...makes sense... sorry again... I didn’t have control of my body and I feel horrible” he says. “I don’t care if your sorry Lupin like I said just leave me alone” Snape responds scowling. “Right... fine... Umm well second I’m just wondering what... what exactly is with your um well “condition”?” Lupin asks. ‘Why would I tell him? Just so he can go to his stupid friends and mock me for being a women now?!’ He thinks to him self with his frown deepening. 

“It’s none of your business! Why would I tell you! So you can just tell your little gang and mock me? Well sorry not getting shit out of me for any thing and I wouldn’t tell you any thing even if you where the last person on earth or who even excised!” He says in a angrier tone. Lupin is a bit taken aback by that for some reason. “I wouldn’t have told them... if it’s personal then it’s not right to tell people who have no business with it... I was curious and thought it might be-“ he’s cut off by snape “might be what? A condition like yours?! Hell no! It’s worse! Worse then you could ever think! They can’t find a way to fix it either... I’m stuck like this forced to uhg!!” He grips his hair in frustration staring at the ground. 

“Snape calm down...” Lupin says reaching for his shoulder only to have Snape smack his hand away. “I don’t want to calm down Lupin! I won’t want to tell you! I don’t want to work with you! I want to be left alone! I want you people to leave me alone... why can’t you just leave me alone...” snape rambles tugging at his hair again running his fingers threw it. 

Lupin frowns. “Alright I’ll leave you alone other then the project... when do you wanna meet for it?” He asks. “Idk 6 on Thursday’s at the library?” Snape says taking a few deep breaths. “Alright that’s fine... I’ll see you in potions...” he says leaving the room looking at the ground. 

Snape sits down in one of the nearby seats sighing. ‘Might as well skip my next class.... I’m already late for it...’ he thinks to him self calming down more deciding just to head back to his dorm until dinner or lunch or what ever. 

—————————————

Once he got to his dorm he slipped off his robe and sweater and show deciding just to sleep for how tired he was only from one class oddly. Once he fell asleep he felt some what at peace for the first time all day. 

———————————

Once he woke up it was to Evan shaking him telling him it was time for dinner. “Snape...” Snape hummed rolling over opening his eyes slightly. “Snape time for dinner, Avery and Mulciber are already there, and I wanna know what you where gonna show me” Evan said. Snape sat up looking at him. He nodded and stretched his aching body. 

“Give me a minute to wake up...” he said standing up to stretch walking over putting back on his sweater. Evan nodded watching him. “You have a nice sleep?” He asks putting his hands in his pockets. “Yes I suppose...” Snape said cracking his knuckles. Luckily he hadn’t taken off his glamour when he fell asleep or els he’d have been in huge trouble right about now. 

“That’s good..” he says with a slight smile that’s hard to catch. “Well then what is going on with this whole condition thing?” Evan asks. Severus frowns “if I show you, you can’t freak out and tell any one or do any thing to me ok?” Snape says uncertain about what he is about to do. “Uh... ok that’s ok... umm I won’t” Evan says confused to what he means by that. 

“Ok...” Severus sighs pickup up his wand undoing the glamor. Side glancing him self in the mirror for the first time seeing he had long straight black hair that went down to his shoulders, a pretty round but sharp face the most that had changed was his nose... it was no longer the hook it once was this time it was straighter and more button like... and now his eyes where bigger a bit and he was a lot curvier then he expected with his chest being a normal size for a girls or women his age, he was still really thin tho but his hair seemed to be shinier and more soft... His lips where also very red and no longer cracked with his skin being a more pretty and a healthy pale completion now. 

Evan stared at his with his mouth wide open with his eyes matching. He was quite with shock. “What... what the fuck...” he says. “Yep...” Severus says no longer deepening his voice. 

“You can blame Avery and Mulciber and they’re bad potion making... this is a subject of that... and I would like it if you didn’t tell them or any one... only the staff knows... I just uhg i don’t know...” he says looking down grumbling. Evan keeps looking at him finally shutting his mouth. “Oh wow this is weird... but umm... I’m with ya on this and Umm let me know if you need help I suppose...” Evan says. 

“Thanks” Snape says smiling at the corners of his mouth. 

———————————


	3. Aunt flow has come to visit for her first time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m on a whole thing today where I just wanna write this is actually really fun. So like idk how much I’m gonna post of this today but probably a few character or this might be the last one idk yet. 
> 
> Hope you like it enjoy!

Severus woke in his bed stretching at how exhausted he was... he’s now been a women for what a week now? God and he feel so drained....and achy... especially where... ‘oh! Oh god! Noo! No no no no no no no! No why!’ He thinks to him self. ‘This can’t be happening it’s not happening, right I’m fine your just imagining it’ he thinks to himself looking down checking the sheets... ‘and no I’m not defiantly not...’ he thinks. He groans gaining the attention of Mulciber who was just waking up. “What’s wrong?” He asks in a sleepy haze. “Get Evan now! Please!” He says deepening his voice. “Eh uh... ok?” He says. Mulciber walks over waking up Evan. “Evan... Snape needs you for Merlin knows what...” Mulciber says grumbling like a goblin Who had just woken up and been robbed. 

For all the days to have to deal with something god chose today... he shouldn’t even have to deal with this... it’s just a bloody mess literally. How do women even deal with this kind of thing? 

Evan looks at him confused and then gets up walking over to Snapes bed opening his certain. “What’s up?” He asks him. “Eh Umm... blood... blood down there...” he says in a hushed tone of panic. It takes Evan a second to realize what he means and then his eyes widen. “Oh... oh! Shit umm.. ok well that’s Um.. hold on” he says closeting the curtains. “Mulciber get out! I need to talk to Snape about ‘that’” Mulciber gives him a weird look. “What ‘that’?” He asks making a face. 

“A dark lord ‘that’” he says in response Mulciber nods getting out of the room taking a sleepy Avery with him. “Nice cover up..” Severus says opening the certain stepping out. 

“Man aren’t you supposed to ask a women for help on this or some shit...” he asks. “Yes but that’s to awkward.... I really don’t want to have that conversation with any one... and your closer so it’s easier then tuning more of my cloths... uhg” he says feeling pain from feminine cramps sitting down. Evan makes a face of concern for a moment then sighs. “I’ll Umm I’ll go get you what you need... and I’ll let madame pomfrey know I know about you and this...” Evan sighs getting dressed. Snape nods and sighs in relief laying back down closing his curtains. As Avery and Mulciber come back in and get dressed heading to breakfast not caring what snape and Evan talked about too much. 

————————————

After about 25-30 minutes later Evan returned with a bag of stuff and a few pain potions. Snape sighed happily taking the potion with out a second thought like he normally would have. Evan set down the bag of stuff with his face slightly red. 

“Why is your face red?” Severus asks pointing it out causing it to darken. ‘Oh he’s blushing damn..’ Severus thinks. “God it’s awkward asking for this type of stuff from a teacher... next time you do it man... I said id do stuff for you but like this is weird.... and uhg... why didn’t you tell Avery or Mulciber the people who caused this to help instead?” Evan complained. “They’re like the most rowdy annoying people besides the Marauders and that’s just dumb... I would never trust either of the imbecile with something like this. And you offered so I took you up on it. Dont offer if your just gonna complain.” He responds.

“Now please help me figure this out.... and what I’m supposed to do with all this...” snape says gesturing you the bag of pads, tampons and a few pain potions. “Oh god!” Evan groans. 

——————————————

Evan had taken Severus to the bathroom to help him they snuck out once every one went to break fest and they went into the mens loo. “Ok umm what do I do with it like do I Umm...” Severus says threw the stall door. “Open it and out it in your underpants is what the instructions madame pomfrey gave me...” Evan says I’m a tone of embarrassment. Severus does as he’s told putting the pad where the bleeding was. 

The door to the bathroom swings open and Sirius Black along with James Potter and Remus Lupin walk in. “Oh god there’s a slimy snake in here” Black grumbles getting shove from Lupin for him to shut up. “In here alone Rosier or you with one of your fellow death eaters.” Potter sneers. 

Severus rolls his eyes threw the door hearing the 3 imbecile walk in. ‘Great timing...’ he thinks standing up after he finished with what he was doing pulling up his pants tucking in his shirt flushing the toilet. Evan folds up the paper and pants with the under garments as well hideing the blood stains. “Why do you have pants” Black asks with his eye brow raised. 

Evans rolls his eyes. “None of your business” Evan responds as Severus opens the stall walking out. “Did you seriesly come here with Snape? Wait wait wait... oh don’t tell me you had your first wet dream snivlleous? Had to have poor Rosier help you with your erection threw the door you wanker?” Black taunts. Severus makes a face of really you had to go there a million other things and you come up with that. 

“Fuck off Black” Severus says walking to the sinks to wash his hands feeling more exhausted. Evan follows standing next to him. “When some ones talking to you Snape you should be more respectful” Potter says. Severus grumbles. “Respect is earned not given, I’m certainly not gonna give respect to a person with such a low IQ they will have a conversation with his hand if he drew a smiley face on it” Severus says the last part in a mocking tone. “Uhg can we just go to breakfast and drop this shit off at the dorms I’m not missing my muffins for your arguing with some toddlers!” Evans grumbles handing snape his cloths. 

“Yes yes I know how you get when you don’t get your precious muffin” Severus says frowning doing the gesture for a fake tear with his finger. “Haha I get it your just moody now let’s go” Evan says dragging snape out of the bathroom before Potter or Black could say another comment. 

—————————

Once breakfast was over Evan and him headed to transfiguration with professor McGonagall. Evan sat next to him taking out his notes being kind enough to share with Snape sense he didn’t attend class yesterday. McGonagall Entered the class room as her cat form like always and transformed once she got to her desk. “Turn to page 456, and mr snape glad you could join us today. 30 points from Slytherin for skipping my class yesterday. And I would like to know the reason why you chose not to attend when every one els did.” She asks him saying loud and clear for every one to hear. 

Evans gives him a look of ‘oh well good luck man and yay you lost us points your making that back up dude’. Snape cleared his throat deepening his voice before he talked. “Well i went back to the dorm to sleep after potions sense I didn’t have my class for anther half an hour and I didn’t wake until dinner” he says in an even tone. “Very well then mr Snape do make sure to Stay awake if your having sleeping problems ask Madame Pomfrey for something to help you sleep, I will not excuse you from this again. Don’t do it again.” She says walking to her desk as Black and Potter snickered in the back of the class while Lupin gave him a curious look. Witch he responded with giving him a deathly glare making Lupin turn to look back at his book. 

————————————-

After class was over he and Evan headed to Charms... charms isn’t a bad class it’s one of the easy and nice classes but that’s only due to the teacher frankly. And the fact that he now kinda had Evan as his friend and he shared almost all his classes with him. 

When the walked inside they sat next to each other again. “Dude you should probably take another pain potion now. That’s what the note thing says... it’s about time any ways” Evan says showing him the paper under the desk. He sighs and nods taking out one of the Potions from his bag. As he does so Black comes over and snatches the vile from him. “Planning on poisoning some one Snivellus?” He asks looking at the vile. “I don’t wanna play your dumb games black give it back and no it’s not poison, I’m not that stupid to carry poison in my bag.” Severus says trying to snatch it back from black who just pulled away. 

“Black give it back, it’s nothing to do with you.” Evan says standing up for Severus witch surprised him. “Oh your little boyfriend jumping in to save you now huh?” Black says making some of Blacks housemates snicker. Severus looks around at the people laughing at him, surprise suprise it’s Lilys friends. Lily her self was even laughing or at least trying to hide it. It made him pissed off and he rolled his eyes. He shot then a glare then turns back to look at Black glaring at him with a more hateful one. 

Mrs Redwood walked into the room a second later seeing what was happening with him black and Evan. She walked over and taped black on the shoulder. “Mr Black why are you not in your seat, the bell has wrung. And I would like to ask why you have a potion in your hand.” She says in a calm tone smiling like normal. “Well you see miss, snape had a weird potion and you see I was worried that he might be carrying some type of poison with him sense there are some nasty rumors going around about him being you know that” Black says playing the victim card. She sighs and continues to smile. 

“Well Mr Snape why don’t you tell me why you had the potion and we can clear this up shall we?” Mrs Redwood said. Snape smirked slightly. “It’s a pain potion, ya know it’s supposed to well help with pain. I’ve had a head ache and Madame Pomfrey wanted me to take them threw out the day when the pain got bad that’s why I have it ma’m” Snape says in a smart attitude. Black glared at him while Mrs Redwood clasped her hands together. “Well then it’s cleared up please give the potion back to Mr Snape and say your sorry for the misunderstanding” she says. Black makes a face of ‘what?! No’. 

————————————

Black sighs after Mrs Redwood persisted he apologize and he did so but not kindly but he went back to his seat and the lesson continued form there. It’s went easily and thankfully. Not much happened to his pleasure he sighed and put his head down during the free time he had cause he finished his work early. Evan copied a bit off him cause he couldn’t remember much of what the teacher was teaching he let him for repayment for helping him. 

Once the bell rang the teacher called him Evan and Lupin over to talk. “I will speak with you Mr Rosier with Snape after I’m done talking to mr Lupin and Snape” she says with a smile. Evan shrugs and just leans on the wall ignoring they’re conversation. “Ok so what are you two picking?” Mrs Redwood asks. 

“Movement of the body” Lupin answered. Severus sighed not caring what he picked Mrs Redwood nodded and smiled again at them both. “Great good luck and I’m sure you’ll make a great team.” She says. Snape nods, Lupin walks out the door finally and she calls Rosier over having him shut the door. “Ok Mr Snape and Mr Rosier, Madame Promfrey informer me that you Mr Rosier know Mr Snapes problem with his gender change. And I noticed you are taking pain potions today and are tired, let me guess aunt flow has come to visit?” She says in a voice for the last part making a joke leaving Snape surprised and read blushing at her joke of embarrassment.

Evan laughs oddly it’s a nice laugh that he is able to get out of him some times with his jokes of sarcasm but not often. “Yes miss I know. And he made me go get him pads and tampons from the hospital wing... the awkward thing is I also had to help him understand how to put it on” Evan confesses making shapes face turn more red. “It’s not my fault I’m a bloody women litterally right now, I’m not supposed to be bleeding!” He says looking down. Evan smirks and mrs redwood laughs. “Well mr snape you have a good friend to help you with all this so that is good I was worried for you” she says putting hand on Severus shoulder. 

She was worried for him? Why? What had he ever done for her to make her worry enough about him over something like this... snape looks up at her “you where worried...? About me? Of all people?” Snape says in a confused tone. “Of course I was your one of my best students, your also one of the few that will actually listen to me other then passing notes and talking during my lectures” she says smiling. 

Wow she actually meant that... he didn’t think she actually enjoyed him being in her class and just tolerated him for Dumbledores sake like all the other teachers. He some what smiled too himself at that new information. Once the conversation was over Evan smirked at him. “Does some one have a crush on the teacher?” He asks catching Snape off guard. “What no... no no no really I don’t” he said quickly. 

“Mmmmmm I feel like your lying some how” Evan says. “But I’m not... really I don’t I’m just some what Happy... to hear that there’s an adult here on my side for once.” He confesses making Evans some what frown at him. Evan wrapped his arm around snakes shoulder dragging him to the dinning hall for lunch. “Come on im hungry mate lets go eat” he says.


	4. Lunch and rumors.... and a worried flower?

It’s now lunch and him and Evan are now walking into the dinning hall with Evans arm still wrapped around Snape for some reason he didn’t under stand. They open the door too have Black cat call them like they’re a couple. Evan unwraps his arm around Sevs shoulders walking to the table sitting down with him following and with him flipping off Black and the gang of idiots. 

Snape sits down across from Evan, with Avery and Mulciber across from them. “So you two a thing now or something?” Avery asks. Snape gives him a blank face. “No... definitely not...” he says glancing at Evan who seemed to have a bit of devastation? In his eyes. He looked back at Avery who just shrugged and went back to talking to the other Slytherin. Severus began to eat his lunch taking out a book reading only to be cut short by a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and looked at who had tapped him on the shoulder and it was Lily... surprisingly... 

“Severus can I talk to you please” Lily asked to him. Severus sighed “why..” he asked not really wanting to talk to her for once. “Well can we just talk in private please it’s important.” She says fiddling with her hands. He sighed and nodded getting up putting his book in his robe pockets following her out of the dinning hall out into the corridor where no one really was. 

“Ok what do you want Evans...” Severus says looking away from her. “Severus... are you and Rosier a thing?” She asks bluntly catching Severus off guard. “Wait.. what...? Why would you think that?” He says annoyed and taken aback, “well you’ve been hanging out with him more, and James said you two where in the bathroom together and you also walked in with his arm around you and your not close to any one like that, let alone would you allow a friend to touch you like that” she pointed out. He only took the last part into consideration. Where he and Rosier that close enough to be seen as a couple to the point even Evans thought so? Maybe. But he wasn’t going to let that bother him from her stupid opinion.

Severus looked at her still in shock. “I’m not going out with Evan...” he says. “Really? You just called him by his name too” she says. “Really I’m not I swear? And why would you even care... cause really it’s isnt any of your business if I am or I’m not” he says. Lily looks at him with concern. “I’m just worried... You shouldn’t be hanging around people like him” she says. “Well he’s helping me with stuff sorry I don’t have very many people to turn to when my world turns upside down!” He snaps. 

“What do you mean?” She asks. He sighs ‘should I tell her? Would she tell every one? Would she tell Potter... but that’s not Lily she wouldn’t id it where for the better right?’ He thinks to himself. “Lily you know when I fainted in potions a while ago due to the potion that was spilt on me?” He asks Lily nods. 

“Umm well It changed my gender... like I’m... I’m a women... I’m wearing a glamor to keep it concealed and Evan is the only person besides a teacher and now you who knows... that’s why I had the pain potion in class and didn’t show up to classes yesterday and have kinda been off” he says with her eyes going wide. “You’re.... how?!” She says “how do I know your not lying?” She says he frowns at that. 

He sighs grabbing her hand taking her to a nearby empty class room taking out his wand. “Let me show you” he says casting the spell to undo the glamor. With his true form appearing to her with her having a similar reaction to Evan when he first saw him in this form. “See” He says. 

“No way...” she says with her eyes wide. “this can’t be a thing... is it real or are you messing with me right now?” She asks. “No I am not messing with you” he says grabbing her hand putting it to his chest to prove it’s not fake. “It ain’t fake it’s real sadly” he says. 

Lily is shocked and he lets go of her hand and it drops to her side. “Jesus Mother fucking Christ...” she says. He makes a face. “Ok wow... I don’t really know how to react to this Sev.. but Um it’s surprising.” She says. “Well then I’m going back to lunch.. I won’t tell any one tho this is just shocking I need to process you like this and you actually idk umm” she doesn’t continue Because Black and Potter come inside the room. ‘Oh shit’ he thinks to himself. “Evans why’d you have to go talk to Snape... what did you two talk about.” Potter asks walking over to her. ‘Ok he clearly doesn’t know who I am if he just said that right in front of me’ he thinks. Black looks at Severus up and down. “So who’s you’re friend?” Black asks. ‘Oh Merlin I’m already seeing where this is going eww’ he thinks 

“Oh this is Umm-“ she cut off by Severus speaking up. “Stella” Snape says quickly to help her. Lily gives him a look. “What a pretty name for a pretty lady” black says. ‘Ewww nooo don’t you dare look at me like that you pig’ he thinks. “Ummm thanks?” He says not deepening his voice this time. 

“No problem” Black says with a wink making him want to gag in disgust. “Ok well lily I’ll talk to you later or something I have to go meet with andromeda about something” he says trying to leave with Black blocking his way. “Why are you leaving so soon?” He asked. “I just said why....” he says. Potter looks at him with curiosity. ‘Oh please to god not him too just no please......’ she thinks. “Awe but where more fun then my cousin” he says in a flirtatious tone. ‘Ew’ he thinks. 

“Yeah but I’m busy and I don’t want to be here and that’s my choice now I’ll be on my way so please move Black” he says and black fake frowns moving to the side. he passes him and he slaps him on the ass making he gasp in surprise and turn around shooting him with a glare and he holds his hands up in surrender. “Ever do that and again and I will make sure you will be in the hospital wing for a weak!” He says quickly rushing out of the room catching Evan walking down the hall. As he leaves the room Sirius makes a comment about how feisty he is. 

He went and put his glamor back on when he had the chance luckily with Evan as look out as he did so. 

————————————

After a few hours dinner was over and him and Evan made they’re way to the library cause it was Thursday and snape had to meet with Lupin while Evan just wanted to read about something to do with some type of fantastical beast. When he got there he split up with Evan and went to meet Lupin where they had promised each other. Surprisingly Lupin was already there and had the books they needed. Severus sighed and they started to work while Evan had found the books he wanted and spent his time reading. 

The first study session with Remus went ok oddly they where able to put they’re differences aside and actually work for once unlike any other time they’ve been forced to work together to they’re displeasure. After it was over they split up and Evan rejoined Severus and they headed out of the library only to be stopped by black and potter who where waiting for Remus. “Hey Snape! I need to ask you something.” He says. “What Black get it over with so I can leave even being in your presence is sickening” he says Black glares at him. “I wanted to ask if there’s a girl named Stella in your house, she was wearing Slytherin robes after all. She was talking with lily I just wanted to know where I could find her if you know” he says putting his hands in his pockets. “Ha like id tell you. I’m pretty sure with her reaction and her complaint about you she wanted nothing to do with you.” Snape says playing along to mock him. 

Evan looks at him in confusion. “Who’s Stella..?” He asks confused. “A girl who’s friends with Lily a year younger then us, not very popular but she’s fine with muggle borns just not snobby blood traitors.” He says starting to walk away with Sirius stopping him. “So you know her and she’s a year below us?” He asks. Snape just try's to pull his arm away. “What’s it to you?!” He asks angry at what he got him self into now. 

“What’s it to me I’ve already said where is she and where can I find her!?” He asks tightening his hold on Sevs arm. “She doesn’t wanna talk to you you weird ass creep! And I’m not gonna tell you now let go!!!” He yells once again trying to pull his arm away with the help of Evan who’s trying to split them up. “I’m not a creep unlike you stalking Lily a lot of last year when she wanted nothing to do with you!” Black says only to get kicked in the groin by Severus with him falling to the ground in pain as lupus comes out to see that and Severus drags Evan away while Potter just watched this time. 

“Damn he really is annoying man...” Evan says as the walk away back to the dorms. “You have no idea also Stellas me when I went to talk to Lily I showed her and told her and yeah that’s that..” he says Evan makes an o with his mouth understanding it. “Alright that makes sense ok thanks for clearing that up.” Evans says. 

————————————


	5. Memory project?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up there is some serious talk in this one about some person topic beware

Severus one again woke in his bed for another morning with the same old same old at this point. Ya know the whole him being a female now and Evan and lily now know with Sirius looking for him now? Yay that’s great isn’t it? Just what he needs. How could this get any worse? Hmm let’s see and find the fuck out together shall we? After Severus went threw his normal getting ready routine besides the whole aunt flow thing he kinda had it down. So far any way it wasn’t that bad thanks to the glamor and the help of the female staff. And ok maybe the potions slughorn makes for madame pomfrey? Yep nope that’s too much definitely for severuses stake and what he usually will think about that kind of thing. 

He finally started off for breakfast Evan had gotten up earlier the him and left him a note to meet him there. Once he reached the dinning hall he walked inside walking over to Evan and the other Slytherin that where at the house table. “Morning Evan” Severus mumbled and he sat down and grabbed some toast with a bit of eggs slowly eating like normal. “Morning Sev, How'd you sleep?” He asks stricking up a simple conversation. Severus shrugged “you?” He asks “mm fine I suppose... but I’m worried about that stupid potions test we have coming up later” he says with a sigh of defeat. 

“It’s not that bad it’s just a test” Severus says with a shrug. Evan gives him a look. “Yeah for you mr all A’s” Evans complains pushing his plate of food away laying his head down on the table. Severus pats his back near his neck twice while eating his toast taking out his normal book starting to read hopefully getting to do so this morning. 

After a while the owls came and dropped off mail and Severus actually got a letter from Lucius surprisingly. He knew it had to be something he wouldn’t just write he out of no where like that. 

He caught the letter as it came down and opened it to read. 

‘Dear Severus,  
Good friend how are you? I Hurd you might be having some type of problem with those idiotic griffindores who call them selves the marauders if I’m right. Well any way i wanted to let you know that where having a meeting in hogsmeade this week end so hopefully I’ll see you there, I hope you don’t bail on us after all this time. Ive also Hurd you’ve started becoming friends with Evan rosier, I’m glad to see your making friends with your fellow soon to be members. I hope to see you there. 

-from Lucius aprax Malfoy.’ It read. 

Severus winced at the mention of the meeting in the letter. Recently he hadn’t wanted to go. He felt like it some how wasn’t worth it like he thought it was. Some how he was changing his mind after thinking it was the best thing to happen to him. He really needs to rethink things before going threw them sadly. 

————————————

Once breakfast was over him and Evan headed to charms class for the day. Luckily it was only Chadians and potions today seeing as madame hooch canceled her flying classes for the week due to being sick, so that also meant no quidditch. So hey that was a plus side... oh god now he’s looking at plus sides of things? What’s happening to him?! 

Geez something is wrong he just needs find out what besides his physical appearance.. and now his mind is back on that well isn’t that just great.

Well moveing on from that factor like the past few days Severus sat next to Evan and mrs redwood came into the class room with her Familiar witch was a black Persian cat with bright yellow eyes that contracted her look quite well actually. She walked to the front of the class folding her hands as she stood in the middle of the rows with her familiar sitting next to her feat. 

She sighed and looked at the class with a calm expression. Every one was a bit confused as to why class hadn’t have started yet she normally would already have them be trying something new but she seemed off must be something important. 

She looked at the class beginning to speak “it has come to my attention that things do appear as they seem and what you all say when it comes to class.” She began with, some of the Griffindors and a couple of Slytherin looked at her pile they really didn’t know what she meant. Somehow he knew what she meant. She probably meant the fact of how the damn Marauders and other students got away with picking on those they deemed ‘lower lower life forms’. 

She finally continued “and I have noticed that some of you treat your class mates even house mates just on they’re differences from you, that is so disappointing. You are all 6th year students and only a year and a half away from leaving this school to live the rest of your lives as grown adult, some who will do many great things and those who will help others in great ways others don’t see, then there are those who chose the wrong path but still either after or before death see they’re wrongs. You are all great students you all have weaknesses and strengths! It’s sad to see you all sink low to the point you think it’s funny to hurt you fellow student threw taunts, pranks, and physically attacking them. I don’t know what lead you to think that’s ok or for you to do that but really it’s not. You all need to see threw people eyes and see what they feel instead of the lines of good and evil, cause trust me there isn’t good or evil when it comes to any thing.” She says taking a breath. Severus watches the reactions of certain students with some not being interested in what she had to say with others actually listening surprisingly. 

“Because when it comes to the good people have to do bad things and then when it comes to the bed they’ll do the right things due to emotion and what it causes as a reaction. It’s a very very strong thing and influences a persons every action, I really do wish you would treat each other with respect but that is very hard for you all and I don’t see very many ways to handle it other then to make you live a day of what it’s like to be hurt by another person and have so many thing stripped away from you.” She says crossing her arms. 

“What if for a day I placed a memory in each of your heads from a another student. It will be the worst memory they have and you will have to live with it. They’re identity will not be revealed to you and you will have to write what you think of that person and what and how they act based on only the information in the memory. You will not be given a name or a face but only surrounding and what is done in the memory.” She says. 

“And by the end of the week you will have to have a report on what you think this person is. Not who they are by name but what they are. And you will describe the memory in your way and if you know that that’s your memory personally you do not have to reveal it and if you wish to, to that person then you may it is completely up to you.” She says putting instructions on the chalk board for them all to follow. 

———————————

By the end of class every one had put a copy of they’re worst memory in a vile for the teacher and had left for the day. Next it was potions class, the 1 class he didn’t have with Evan. And he hasn’t been to any of the classes sense he became like this out of the awkwardness of the teacher 

Severus headed down the halls to potions heading inside taking his seat by himself like normal. Once every one els had gotten in the class  
Professor Slughorn came in. “Afternoon every one.” He says calmly pulling up instructions and ingredients for the potion they where making today. 

He started to show every one how to put the ingredients in and Severus started to take notes on what he was doing. He noticed a few things wrong  
To as such that he was doing. After he finished showing us how to put the potion together every one got they’re ingredients and Began to brew they’re potions. Snape changed a few things about what the teacher instructed that he found worked better such as dicing the roots of a Whomping willow instead of just breaking it up like he instructed. It made the potions stronger and less of a mess happily. 

Once Snape finished he carefully bottled his potion walking up setting it on the back table like normal walking back to his desk to see that potter and black had decently ruined they’re potion like normal. He sat at his desk reading a book until the Bell rang finally and every one cleaned up and put they’re potions on the back table while he walked out of the class and headed to the dinning hall to meet up with Evan and Regulus for lunch. 

He hadn’t met with regulus first a while due to reg preparing for his newts this year sense he’s 2 years younger then him and Evan. Once he got there he was greeted by regulus and Evan who had potions next and had his test he had to make up. 

He sat down and greeted them like normal getting a simple plate of food to enjoy. “Hey Severus how come you never eat a lot?” Evan asks. Severus makes a face and sighs. “I’m used to not eating a lot that’s why” he says simply. “Never have had much of a appetite.” He adds on so it doesn’t sound like what it actually is. Evans nods slowly understanding not prying further. “So how’d potions go?” Regulus Asked. 

“Good like normal other then the blood traitor and potter managing to set they’re potion on fire and still some how save it.” Sev says in response. “Sounds about right, last year when we had the same class it was like that” Evan says joining theyre conversation. 

“So reg hows your ancient runes going?” Evan asks continuing the conversation. “Normal, nothing big nothing small... I kinda regret taking the class besides astronomy.” He admits taking a bite of his food setting down his fork after taking a drink of his pumpkin juice. “Oh yeah heads up hogsmeade this weekend for ‘that’ if you wish to join regulus” Evan says I wince slightly at the thought of the meeting. ‘Jee how am I suppose to explain this if some one is able to sense my glamor... and if they all find out I’m fucked... maybe actually literally’ he makes a face of disgust at the last part. 

“What’s got you making faces sev?” Reggie asks. He frowns “ just a thought of something that’s bothering me... it’s the damn project where we’re gonna see another persons worst memory and write a report on” he lies with Evan sort of noticing just shrugging it off. “Really? That’s an interesting idea but a pointless one in my opinion” reg says. 

“Eh its what professor redwood does, she’s always kind to every one some how and doesn’t let things  
Slide for her “favorite students” like slughorn” Evan says snape nods in agreement: “true luckily she fair tho so hey it is what it is” sev says with a shrug. 

———————————————

Lunch passed with no event and same with dinner the day came to a close and He finally got to go back to sleep after finishing his school work a and studying. He laid him bed scribbling things and notes down in his text book signing it the half blood prince at the end of the book in the corner of the last page. He got up and out his book in his trunk warding it so the others could not go threw it and then went into his bed closeting the curtains doing the same thing he did to the trunk putting up a silencing spell. 

He laid down in bed waving his wand to take off his glamor finally. Evan tugged on his curtain so snape let him in registering the curtain after. “What do you need Evan?” Sev asks in a tired tone but still quite friendly from any other tone he’d use for people. 

“Well you have been more off today then the last few days, any time I brought up the meeting to winced or flinched. What’s wrong?” He asks. Snape frowns “well.... I don’t know I’m not sure about it...” he confesses sitting up crossing his legs putting his hand on his face. “What do you mean?” Evan asks confused to why he wouldn’t wanna go and why he’s not sure about it. 

“I’ve been thinking about all of it and what could happen and why and it’s getting to me. Seeing as I’m in a glamor and not me right now I... I actually decently feel disgusted with certain things some of them do... and have done and are going to continue doing” he confessed putting his hands on his face looking down. Evan seems to slightly catch on to what he means. “Wait... wait do you mean your scared they’d hurt you... like as in... as in rape....” Evan says having a general look of concern on his face that shocked Severus when he looked at him. He felt like Evan was mad at what he was saying some how at him or maybe at what he was saying they do? 

“Evan... I’m not saying there are terrible people in this group but there are people like Bellatrix lastrange who will do something sick a twisted for they’re own enjoyment for no reason other then that, and when people like Avery or mulciber talk about what they would do to miss redwood if they had the chance it makes me uncomfortable and knowing I’m stuck like this and Im vulnerable to it it’s not pleasant” snape sighs griping his hair in stress not looking Evan in the eye out of fear for his reaction to this sudden confession of fear. Of course he didn’t want to lose Evan and he’d very much love to continue to be his friend but he doesn’t know how Evan will react. Maybe he’ll call him a traitor and expose his secret to every one and will be a completely dick to him after this but he can’t for some reason keep this in his mind and not share for once.

He doesn’t hear any thing for a bit and then he feels some one pulling him into a hug. Oddly... wait why was Evan hugging him? He just said he didn’t wanna be a death eater all of a sudden. “Severus snape I am not good with affection or any thing and barely express it but you maybe stuck in the form of a women at the moment but I promise you fear is an ok thing to have. Sadly it not every one can hide it as well as you but you have a valid reason to be scared. And it actually angers me to have you think those people have the right to hurt you. I wouldn’t let that happen... it’s weird to say this Severus but...” he trails off as Severus looks him in the eye blinking away the tears so he didn’t look too weak he didn’t hear the last part of what Evan said but the next second before he could react Evans lips where on his. 

——————————————————


	6. Let’s be Stella for a day shall we?

Before he knew it Evans lips where on his What?!  
Evan continued to move his lips putting his hand on the back of Severuses head so he couldn’t quite pull away but in a way that gentle some how? Severus stayed still a little shocked at what was going on slowly shutting his eyes going along with what Evan was doing. After all he doesn’t quite know he was doing cause after all this was his first kiss... and it was with a guy... and that guy is a friend... who’s a soon to be death eater... and is helping him with his problem of being turned into a girl...

Should he be surprised by Evans actions? Yes he should be. Is he surprised by Evans actions? Yes definitely. Does he like what Evans doing? Actually yes so what’s the point of stopping out of fear? No there isn’t fear... there comfort and some how relaxation. 

Severus and Evan found a rhythm what they where doing and Evan slowly made Severus lie down back onto the bed on his side with Evan lying next to him facing him. He finally broke the kiss looking sev in the eyes calmly with a face of only want and comfort. For once Severus felt wanted? Like really wanted? Was it because of him being a women? Or did Evan actually like him for him, as in his personality and brains? He wasn’t sure he kept thinking about it still looking into Evans eyes. 

“Severus are you ok?” He asked genuinely concerned. Severus smiled softly not catching himself this time not hiding it. He couldn’t help it for once he actually smiled like he hadn't sense he was little and would play with lily at the park after a long day. “Yes I think so... but can you Umm.. stay here?” Severus asks with a knot in his stomach at the thought of Evans answer. 

“Sure of course” Evan says. “Is it alright if I Hug I don’t want to go to far..?” He asks him. Severus nods and Evan wraps his arm under Severus’ arm pulling him closer so they where snuggling. Severus shut his eyes and just out his head on eve and chest relaxing further for the first time in a small while. 

Sev slowly fell asleep in Evans arms and Evan shorty fell asleep after Severus, they laid the whole night in each other’s arms like it some how was they're normal and had always been like there and it was always needed. 

—————————————

Severus and Evan woke up to mulciber yelling at snape to wake up cause they couldn’t fine Evan. Snape deepened his voice and said “ shut up!! Every things fine let me sleep it’s the week end!” He grumbles putting his beac back into Evans chest not wanting the warmth of his body to leave. Evan smirked at this and pulled him closer and guns in his ear. “You really are grouchy when you wake up” he comments in a hushed voice. 

Snape grabbed his wand off the night stand and put his glamor back on just in case if some one opened the curtain on them. He put his want back and went back to snuggling Evan like he was some type of cat who really loved his owner. Oh that sounded wrong... well too late it’s true, Severus has turned into a clingy cat in one night over Evan. 

Avery opened the curtain to find the two snuggling looking at them with surprise. “And you two are together we where right. Ok well Evans fine he’s with snape let’s just go to breakfast man... I’m hungry!” Avery complains not giving a shit at what he saw some how just ignoring it’s existence because it had nothing to do with him. Luckily Avery was that way mulciber looked at them and shut the certain leaving for breakfast with Avery. 

Once they left Evan couldn’t contain a laugh at what happened. “Well at least they’re fine with it” Evan says in a cheerful tone. Name just hums in agreement I do the glamor again just kinda wanting to stay in bed today. 

“We should get up in an hour, it is a Hogsmeade weekend after all and it would be nice if you went for once.” Evan comments. Snape drifts off into a half sleep just humming in response to what Evan was saying paying attention but not really. He mainly just liked how his voice sounded and how his chest hummer when he spoke. 

Evan ground his hand to severus’ hair running his hand threw it. “Your hairs so soft I never thought it was that soft but it does always look shinny... those 4 bumbling imbeciles really don’t pay attention to it do they.” He says with snape once again just humming in agreement. 

“You just gonna keep humming like that all day or are you going to actually talk to me or is thing a one sided conversation sev?” He asks with sev humming in a more talkative way like an idiot but a funny one at that. “Oh I see how it is fine” Evan says with a sigh of defeat but a happy one. 

————————————

Severus and Evan got up an hour later to get ready to go to hogsmeade. Severus decided to go out in his “Stella” form. Evan agreed it’d be more suitable for the whole ‘date’ he wanted to do today. And if he felt like he wanted to change back they could bring extra cloths for him to do so. 

Snape decided on a simple pair of jeans and one of Evans nice shirts to go over it as a ‘nice outfit’ in his words. Well he was rocking it like a boss tho. And maybe Sirius would leave him alone if he saw he was with rosier. 

They walked out of the common room to and upstairs out of the dungeons to go to the courtyard where McGonagall was waiting for the students to take them over for the day. She didn’t pay much attention to who joined the group but she did notice snape and she called him over to talk to her. 

“Witch year are you from young lady” she asks snape. Snape just takes out a book writing on the page explains every thing to her that she needs to know and she nods. “Ok Fine then but just keep a low profile. Alright every one lets start heading over!” She says snape puts his notebook away with a sigh walking back over to Evan. 

“Well that went easy huh Stella?” Evan asks putting his hands in his pockets smirking slightly. “Could have gone worse and she could have sent me back to change but hey this works I guess.” He says. “Also it’s weird when you call me that man” he adds on. Evan shrugs. “You gotta play it off as that is who you are so ima stick with it today” he says with a sly smile making snape roll his eyes. 

Snape shrugged taking his sweater he had tied around his waist putting it on feeling cold. “Well hello we meet again” comes from a voice right behind him in his ear. He turn around really fast stepping away twitching slightly. “Oh god black what do you want!” He says annoyed at the fact that he turned up. 

Evan groans. “Go away blood traitor, and if you didn’t know she’s taken so fuck off” evan said in an annoying tone grabbing sev around his waist pulling him close to him so that they’re sides are touching. A small tint of blush appears on his face while lily and James come over behind Sirius with peter and Remus following. 

“Stella good to see you again. You going to hogmeade this week end with rosier?” Potter says. “Maybe we should just leave Stella to what she’s doing James it’s none of our concern” lily adds not wanting to really be near Severus. Evan looks at Severus with a bit of concern kinda sensing the drama between them. “Come on we have to meet sev and Reggie let’s go i wanna be able to get there before reg orders something no one likes but him” Evan complains trying to move away from the marauders as well. “So your Stella?” Remus asks looking at Severus. 

He just nods slightly wanting to leave but if he did it would be rude and kinda ruin the whole ‘hey I’ve turned into a women and am stuck like this’ secret. Remus smiles at him, like always he’s smiling for some god damn reason... he really doesn’t understand how the wolf can smile all the god damn time even in weird ass situations. 

“So why are you hanging around a slimy snape like rosier?” Black asks looking at sev in a place he really shouldn't. Severus reaches for Evans hand clutching it with him looking at him but not with sev looking back at him and just clutching his hand. 

“Black I’m not interested in you, please leave me alone I want nothing to do with you. Please respect that and maybe I can at least be civil with you. This is your only warning for you to leave me alone before I go to a teacher for your harassment.” he says clearly and calmly making Evan look at him in surprise. 

Black rolls his eyes “you’re just being stubborn, I know you want me” black says Severus just decided he had enough and grabbed Evans hand walking more to the front of the group ignore black and the others. 

———————————

Once they reached hogsmeade Evan dragged Severus around going to a lot of different shops. He even took him to a clothing store and got him a nice formal robe for some reason. It made Severus feel some what in debt to him. But Severus pushed the feeling down and they went to the place they needed to meet the others for the meeting with Severus going into an ally putting on his glamor coming out going in with Evan to the meeting. 

It was scary now for some reason but thanks to him being able to block him mind from others so he can hide his emotion. They went and took a seat and like normal they talked about what they’ve been doing that’s evil and what’s been happening with the actual members and what they’ve been doing and the fact of who was new and was marked. Sev felt like he shouldn’t be here ever. It’s not the right place for him. Evan maybe? But Severus? No.... 

Severus wanted to leave.. he wanted to not join them... maybe he could escape? With Evan if Evan was up for it? He let out a sigh and some of the people near him looked at him. He just rolled his eyes focusing back on the meeting putting up a stronger mind block. 

———————————

Once the meeting was over Severus snuck off and came back as Stella and they continued they’re ‘date’ Severus actually felt like really smiling. When with Evan, and some how he’s feeling more human then he did only a month ago. I guess being a women isn’t that bad... he gets to use the perfects bathroom to shower and gets what he needs from madame promfrey and mrs redwood if needed. 

He’s also got Evan on his side and he’s now with Evan happily with only his roommates knowing from they’re snuggling session. Life has gotten easier just a bit for him to notice and enjoy a lot. 

He may have lost lily but he has Evan now, he also has regulus. They’re good enough for now. And he hopes mrs redwood would also be on his side. He felt like something was telling him to change enough to have a second chance with what he has now and make what he can out of it. He doesn’t want to be a death eater, he doesn’t want to Hurt any one like he’s been hurt... 

First it was his father and his abuse to him and his mother.. then it was potter and his gang... then the teachers turned they’re back on him.. then it was the head master him self who just ignored his problems even when he asked for help. It’s like a they’re used to it, they think he’s scum. Like he’s the worse being to ever be anything. He’s one sided, a bad guy. But no one bit lily, Evan and mrs redwood really saw that he was human and not a vile creature.

He’ll just have to work with what he’s got and get to what he needs to. So he decided to stay strong and make it the best he could! Even as a god damn bloody women with an overly pretty face! 

———————————-


	7. Every things in the gray?

When sev woke up he was in his bed alone and in the horrid form of his that he was stuck in, it’s not as bad as he thinks but he refuses to fully shower with out some type of tank top and pants on. Yes it’s weird but it’s the fact he can’t show his body or well look at it. He doesn’t know if it’s ok or not in his mind. So yes that is weird information about him but it’s not like he can help it. He feels like it’s disrespectful. And why is this information being shared? Well he’s currently in The prefects bathroom. Well the thing was apparently this bathroom is to both female and male students? Did any one know that? And it’s for certain times and the bathroom can be locked by any one who has the password only used by head boys and head girls as well as quidditch captains. Female or male can be in there. Oh dear god he’s gotten lucky the past few times using the bathroom but the big problem was..... the griffindore quidditch Captain was James potter and his co Captain was black. 

So can you guess the problem he’s facing? Well he’s currently in one of the showering stalls of the bathroom with a door lock on it and potter and black are outside the door in the big tub in the middle of the bathroom. He’s currently stuck in the shower.... and his cloths are on one of the benches just outside the shower. He also decided for the first time not to shower with the pants and shirt on. He mean it’s his body after all what could go wrong? Well every thing... he doesn’t have his wand... his cloths are on the outside of the stall... he doesn’t have his glamor on.... so he’s stuck in the bathroom until the 2 idiots leave I mean he could try summoning his wand and cloths but that’s also a lot of consecration. 

Let’s look at what we could do and the things that could happen... well he could ask them to hand him the cloths threw the door risking themselves attaching him. Or we could use magic to get his wand and every thing els. Or he could wait them out. Maybe this is a sick game and they have something to know he’s here? Oh god this is to much for him. This situation is the worst!! 

Hell we could try them handing the cloths to him... that might work... uhg... ‘well then here goes nothing’ “ummm is some one out there” he said not deepening his voice this time like he normally would. “Oh well if it isn’t Stella!” Black says from the bath. “Padfoot don’t be creepy now, yes Stella some ones out here is there something you need?” Potter asks being nice for once witch witch shocked him. “Oh well umm I left my cloths out there can you set the by the door to the stall so I can get them..?” He said hating how vulnerable he sounded. 

“Oh sure” potter says and Severus hears a splash coming from the tub. “The ones on the bench are they yours?” He asks. “Yes the are just leave them by the floor by the stall door by under the door knob if you don’t mind” he says wincing at this whole situation. “What’s wring Stella to afraid to show us the lovely curves under your robes?” Black asks snickering. 

“Clearly she doesn’t padfoot stop with the jokes they’re getting too creepy I’m serious on this one” potter says black gets ready to make that god damn joke all the time “but I am Sirius” he says Severus sighs. Potter sets down the cloths where he told him too and Severus quickly opens the door grabbing them and the towel as well grabbing his cloths shutting and Relocking the door.

He puts on his his undergarments first then his shirt and then pants and shoes to follow them his sweater quickly putting the town up to shield his eyes of what he might see on the other side of the door unlocking the door grabbing any of his other stuff quickly leaving the bathroom as fast as he could. “Ok never again... I’m always having my wand on me from now on..” he says outloud sighing as he walks down the corridor with his cold wet hair slightly soaking his clothing. 

———————————

He got back to his dorms asking for Evan and he had Evan hey him his wand and a change of cloths and he changed into something he could stand to wear and finally was able to go back to his room to sleep and he did so happily. 

———————————

Breakfast had just ended and Evan and him where heading to charms class. Oh dear here we go he’ll be getting some one else’s worst memory they ever have faced. When he has put one of his most horrid memory’s in. He wasn’t going to reveal what it was it wasn’t relevant yet. 

He made sure to take a random vile off the table as the teacher instructed. He put the vile in his bag for him to take later as instructed by the teacher, they where supposed to take the memory with something to eat then go straight to sleep for they’re mind to process the memory. 

He sat down and took notes on miss redwoods discussion on the whole project itself. As she says it’s supposed to help you understand that your not alone when facing truma and aren’t the only one people can understand even if they’re the kindest most perfect person or the worst in the world in your opinion. But it’s understandable and an actual really good idea for people to see what happens to others and not just yourself. 

So he’ll have to wait and see. Evan passed him a note in class as a little jokes but it was more of a conversation this time. 

The note read  
‘Who’s memory does you think you got?’  
Severus wrote back ‘I’ll have to wait and see’ he passed the note back and while Evan was writing mrs redwood caught him and had him hand over the note for him to collect later after class instead of reading it out to embarrass him. Severus found it amusing how she had respect for students but still had a way of some what getting to them. 

Once the class was done Severus packed up his stuff and put it away in his robes and bag. He got up and Evan did the same they walked towards the door and once again blacks fb his gang appeared. Just what he needs cant go a full day with out seeing theses thunder fucks. 

“Rosier are you actually going out with Stella?” Black asks him bluntly. Rosier rolls his eyes. I ain’t telling you shit now move!” Evan says trying to get threw or we’ll around him. “No tell me! I wanna know!” Black says I roll my eyes. “Black Stella is taken and didnt she make it clear she doesn’t like to be in your presence” sev says crossing his arms. Lupin watches with curiosity. “Snivellus stay out of this!” Black says. 

Severus rolls his eyes. “What every just telling you the truth.. but we have class we have to go find another time to bother why not ask lily?” Severus says as potter shoots him a glare for using her name or even bringing her up. Severus shoots him a look back of ‘idc’. 

A second later lily appeared remarkably and walked over to potter. Severus didn’t quite care if the two where not together, he shouldn’t after all it’s none of his concern. It’s Lily’s mistake for ever thinking an asshole like Potter is worth dating. Evan was just standing quietly with a scowl on him face while black tried to get him to talk. 

Mrs redwood opened the door and followed lily out. “Mr snape, madame pomfrey and professor Slughorn would like to see you, they have some results back and you need to have a physical” she announced to him and the group. He sighed heavily and pushed past black and the others standing near by dragging Evan along. 

“Mr black next time if some one wishes not to talk to you be respectful and let them pass and not hold them captive. Detention later with mr Slughorn this afternoon” she says shutting her door to her class room. 

Evan begins to laugh “ha karmas a bitch!” He says. Severus alleys an amused smile slip on his face for a second with it disappearing later. 

————————————

Once they reach the medical wing madame pomfrey pulls them into her office where mr slughorn and the headmaster are waiting for them.  
“So what results do you have?” He asked not caring how light his voice sounded. “Well the potion mr Avery and mulciber is known as a very very old genderchanging potions mainly used by noble family’s To change the gender of they’re child if born the wrong gender then what they wanted” professor Slughorn explains. 

“And sense they would want to keep it that way no one has a cure for it.” He says. “What do you mean if it’s that old there has to be something!” Snape says getting angry but also terrified. The headmaster sighs “mr snape please calm down take a deep breath before you get out of hand with a screaming match” he says in a calm tone like normal not really caring about him as much as he would if another student would have had this problem. 

“I can’t calm down! There are so many problems with staying like this! It’s not something good at all! You don’t understand what could happen to me! Are you even trying to fix it?! Or are you just lying to me cause I’m considered evil in your eyes?!!” Snape rants in anger frowning deeply with Evan holding his hand giving it a squeeze. 

“Mr snape I can see where your coming from. It’s just easier to relay information when a person is not freaking out that is why the headmaster is asking you to calm down. And I can assure you no one here thinks you “evil”” she says putting a hand on his shoulder. “We’ll have to your something out to help you, we all care what happens to you and I’m sorry that you believe other wise.” She continues. 

“Fine let’s get the stupid physical over with so I can go to class...” he grumbles and Evan gives him a concerning look letting go of his hand walking out of the room so he could get the physical. 

——————————

After his physical was done madame promfrey said to give his glamor a break as a test to see if he could function ok as a women around his class mates out of class of course. He wasn’t happy about the idea and wanted to stick close to Evan the whole time like he was his support line. He also had to switch from his normal pants to a knee high skirt but he did get legging to wear under that thankfully sense he wasn’t used to the whole skirt thing... but he’s sure he won’t ever be. 

He went looking around for Evan kinda not likening the idea of black popping up out of no where like the jack ass he is. 

He turns to walk down a hall that barely any one takes due to the darkness of it and the fact that peeves is normally hanging around here to mess with students and staff. He was taking it cause hopefully he wouldn’t run into any one he knew who was actually smart enough to figure it out. Meaning probably only regulus. every one els he knew probably wouldn’t pay enough attention to that that he hasn’t already told. 

The next second one of the paintings on the wall opened and the 4 marauders stepped out holding a peace of parchment. “Moony isn’t this supposed to take up to potions?” Black asks clearly not seeing his presence. Lupin looked up from the parchment “It’s a magical pathway it some times leads to other places then where you want to go in the castle.” He says. Potter tosses his golden snitch he probably stole in the air catching it when it would fly back to his hand repeatedly doing so. 

“Guys I don’t wanna be late it’s supposed to be the love potion today” Peter says. ‘Damn that would have been nice to do damn mrs promfrey for this suggestion’ snape thinks. He decides it’s best to quickly walk by hopefully not get noticed. 

Snape quickly walks by the 4 imbeciles while he could. Lupin took a second look at the map looking up at snape with wide eyes as he passed. Lipton quickly shut the map saying something with his wan pointed at the map. “Oh hey it’s Stella” black says finally noticing him. “Yep who late for class so cya!” He says continuing to walk trying to get away from them as fast as he can with out being rude. 

“Awe but haven’t seen you sense the week end” black says with a pout. “Yeah where late for class as well maybe we could walk you” Potter suggests. “No it’s ok I’m gonna meet up with Evan any way” he says really trying to find an excuse. Lupin finally snaps out of his shock. “Let’s just turn around and try the passage again.” He says. 

“Ok bye” snape says getting away from them quickly going to find Evan. 

——————————————


	8. Regulus and Lupin know?

When Severus found Evan he was with Reggie, and great just what he needs. Well it’s not like he should hide this whole thing from reg it’s just the fact that he doesn’t know how he will react. Oh well he also had made a plan to study with lupin today instead of Thursday due to Thursday being the full moon and all and snape understood and didn’t really care if they rescheduled. 

He decided it would be best to just join them. He walked up besided them “the physical is done and promfrey wants to see how I react like this so that’s why I’m like this don’t ask any further questions” snape says with a sigh of defeat. Reggie looks at him “who are you?” He asks. Evan looks at him. 

“Snape” he says clearly only for Reggie and Evan to hear tho. Reg looks at him confused “how?” He asks. “The potion that was spilt on me a few weeks ago. It uh kinda caused this and I’ve been wearing a glamor and Evan has been helping me with this whole thing sense the day after it happened.” He explains. “Oh ok so is that true Evan?” He asks looking at him, Evan nods in response. “Well let’s go to lunch I’m hungry... also I have the make up work for ya from mcgonigal” Evan says dragging them both to the dinning hall. 

————————————

Once lunch was over he walked out of the dinning hall with Evan and Reggie and they where telling Reggie about every thing Evan had helped him with and all the shit his brother had been doing. Reg seemed displeased with the thought of his brother being mentioned and all that. Reg seemed fine with the whole him being different thing and didn’t really mind oddly. Evan also told him about them and how they where now a thing and he wasn’t surprised witch was nice. 

But he did have his concerns if people found out about them and how they would be treated and hurt. Reg was a nice person just some one who kept to him self a lot and stayed out of things unless Necessary from the command of his parents. Mainly they wanted him to join the dark side and become a death eater. To be honest he felt bad for reg, he’s a kind person who’s just pushed by his parents to do things and is scared of they’re reaction if he didn’t. They’re brutal people from what he’s Hurd from reg and Evan. 

He knows he’d never be allowed over due to his blood status of being a half blood after all his mother did marry horrid muggle. And not a nice one at that. When it comes to reggies parents they’re strict with him and make sure he passes every class and test with out fail and if he did he’d be sent a howler like the one black got when his family disowned him for being in griffindore. 

Reg had strict parents who hurt him on a mental level and some times physical. He understood it very well seeing as his father was very abusive to him and his mother. His mother was his joy but she was very flawed now. Scared and not what she used to be. She’s too torchered to even touch her want any more, if people she used to know saw her now they would frown and just move on for the gossip to end up in the media later on. 

His mother for so long was an embarrassment in his eyes until he looked at her different. He saw the layers built up and destroyed by his fathers abuse and his grandfathers abandonment of her. 

He was able to see it like he could see with reg. It was due to reg he was able to see what made her, her. She was someone who didn’t deserve the treatment she was getting but every time Severus stood up to his father it had failed and backfired on him. Just thinking about it is giving him shivers up his spine. 

The fact that he was like this how was he supposed to go home this summer and face them? It’s not like he could hide it with magic he’s not of age yet and he’s not allowed to use magic until he graduates outside of school. He can’t keep the glamor on due to that. God knows what they would do to him if they found him in this form instead of his other. 

His father would probably do horrible things like the death eaters would do if they found out about this. He isn’t very well liked there only used for his talents as a portioner especially by bellatrix lastrange and the lastrange brothers. Lucius is fine with him but he’d be one of the ones to suggest the idea of doing that to him if he messed up... all these thoughts going threw his head made him sick. 

He sighed and the next thing he knew lupin was infront of the 3 of them. “What do you want lupin” Evan asked crossing his arms with Reggie just ignoring him. “I would like to talk to Stella” he says calmly. “Uh.. why..?” He says some what panicked still from his thoughts. “I have my reasons, and I need to talk to her in private” he says. Snape looks at him weird then nodding following him to a nearby empty classroom. 

“What did you need?” He asks crossing his arms leaning on a desk also crossing hi legs by his ankles. “Your snape aren’t you” he asks bluntly and calmly. He freezes not expecting that. Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit... he knows.... how does he know?? Did he see him at some point with or with out the glamor with him changing it?! 

“Umm what?” He says looking at him trying to hide his expression of him freaking out. “I asked if your snape.” He asked again. “No that’s just weird..” he says trying to cover it up. “Don’t lie. I know it’s you, you’ve been wearing a glamor sense the potions incident with Avery and mulciber” he says catching his lie. “Yeah no I’m still confused and I don’t have any idea what you mean lupin” he says. 

“Yes you do, I can tell your lying your reactions to Sirius add up and the awkwardness of lily is the same as when she’s around you and my suspicions where revealed to be right when I over Hurd you with rosier and Sirius’ younger brother” he says. ‘Ok yep he knows stupid heightened hearing of a werewolf near a full moon fuck!’ He thinks. 

He stays quiet with his face darkening to a threatening one. “I suggest you don’t tell any one or I will spill your secret werewolf” he says in a threatening tone of warning. 

“So you are snape. Well then that makes it even weirder with Sirius and his flirting” Remus says with a weird face he can’t quite make out but it seems friendly. “Indeed especially when he’s been told I’m with some one and I actually am just get him to lay off please and can I go now?” Severus says want to leave. 

“Eh um sure.. we still ok to study later then?” He asks. Snape nods walking out of the room with a scowl on his face. 

———————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick question. Who’s memory’s do you want Severus to see and who do you want to see snakes worst memory? I have stuff in mind for black a lupin cause they’re simple enough to come up with.


	9. The bad memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a very dark tone with a part of it beware for sensitive things. It’s going to have abuse and suicide in it. Or well attempted suicide.

The study session with lupin went how the last one did but it was more awkward between them. He didn’t mind he could ignore it but lupin kept giving him some type of look he could make out. He just finished his work and headed back to his dorm to meet with Evan. 

When he got to his dorm he walked inside and changed into an oversized sleeping shirt and just a part of black skin tight boxers made of a more stretchy material that went just above his mid thy. He went into his bed and grabbed a book closing the curtains turning on a lamp he had nearby on his bed so he could see his book and read calmly until Evan came. 

The book was about different types of mythological creatures muggles knew of that where actually real. It covered vampires, banshies, werewolves, different types of ghosts and even a kraken. 

It really interested him reg had given it to him last Christmas and he was rereading it. He mainly enjoyed the kraken and banshee Entry the most. There where a lot of interesting facts of how they where discovered and how they covered them up and would take care of them if a person saw one. They’re also very rare especially the kraken, seeing as during the time of the founders of hogwarts they had killed a considerable about of them. Damn muggles always had to hunt creatures until they’re extinction. 

While he was reading Evan came into the room and kicked off his shoes changing into a pair of sweat pants a white shirt he had. Evan opened the curtain “reading that again?” He Asks pointing out the book putting his knee down on the bed crawling onto the bed shutting the curtain again. Snape smiles shutting the book. “Well it’s not my fault they have an interesting beast section from mythology” he says. 

Evan smiles in return moving over to where name was laying next to him. He eventually pulls Severus into his lap between his legs snuggling him by wrapping his hands around his waist resting his head on the back of his neck. “So earlier what did you and lupin talk about?” Evan asks pressing his lips to snapes neck. 

“He found out I was Stella but I have something to threaten him with so he can’t tell any one” snape says leaning into Evans touch. He grabs his wand finally taking off his glamor. 

“Mm well good he can’t spill your secret and even if he did I wouldn’t allow any one to hurt you sev” he says calmly and lovingly. “I know you wouldn’t” Severus says. 

Snape reopens his book starting to read again with Evan still snuggling him reading over his shoulder. Slowly Severus stares to fall asleep so he decided to do the memory now and he made sure to eat earlier and now all he had to do was take the memory. And he did and so did Evan and they laid down and both fell asleep with Severus laying on top of Evan. 

————————————

He started to dream. The dream was the memory he was standing in someone’s body a male body. The person had marks on they’re wrists and had rough hands from what seemed sports. They where also wearing a simple day robe you’d wear when at home. A women with curly black hair wearing a light amount of make up and red lipstick. “You filthy little traitor! How dare you! How dare you think you can defy what I ask of you! Look what the horrid house you where put in made you! No son of mine has the right to speak to me that way!” The women yelled at him causing him to flinch at look at the ground. 

His eyes filled with tears and every thing became blurry but the tears didn’t dare to fall. He was looking at the women’s shoes, they where black scale hide heals. The women’s yelling of the boys name was blocked out and the yelling continued. “You nasty little thing how dare you! No child of mine should be so weak to the point to come to me and say they where hurting them self what do did you think if some one caught you?! What did you think they would say!!!” The women yells louder grabbing the boys wrist tightly pulling him forward a step. 

She then grabs him by the hair. “Look me in the eye when I’m talking to you boy!” The women says looking at him in the eyes noticing he was crying getting even angrier. “You are a strong young man you should not be crying! You do not get the right to cry over this wipe your face now!” She says and he goes to wipe his face with his sleeve. 

“Not with your sleeve use your handkerchief like your supposed to your not an animal!” She says letting go of his arms and he does as he’s told. 

“—————“ the name blinks out again “you are supposed to respect those who are older to you! You are to stand up straight and do we you are told no matter what it is!” She yells again. “If you cannot do that because you are a griffindore then I do not want you as my son! I do not want a child who can’t cope with things and deal with them like any one els can!” The women yells he looks her in the eye trying very hard not to start crying or shake or scream. “Yes ma’m” he says swallowing shakily. 

“Now go get ready for bed you don’t get dinner tonight and I hope you think about your disgrace to this family ———————“ the name blacks out again as she finishes. He nods walking off up the stairs. 

The boy walks into his room grabbing a pair of cloths letting the tears fall down his face now soaking the cloths slightly as he walks to the bathroom. He sets the cloths down on a counter in the bathroom opening up the mirror grabbing a pill bottle dumping out the pills finding a small razor blade putting the pills back in the bottle. He pulls up his sleeves letting more tears fall. “They would be so much better with out me... they’d be so happy with out me... ————- would be able to be the heir and I could just die and now let that hold him back...” the boy says threw tears letting his voice quiver. 

Slowly the knife goes into his arm over and over and he turns on the water to the bath letting blood drip off his hands into the tub not caring at this point. The boy wanted it all to be over. Then something must have gone threw his head cause suddenly he grabbed the hand towels hanging up and wrapped them around his wrists quickly  
Walking out of his room going and grabbing a bunch of his cloths and school items. 

He put them into the trunk grabbing his wand casting a shrinking spell on it putting it into his pocket quickly. He went down stairs when no one was looking and went over to the flue grabbing a hand full of powder whisper. “Potter estate” and with a flash of the flame he was in a house full of light with an old married couple sitting in the room. “Oh my poor dear why are you here” the women said. “I just I didn’t k-k-know where to go” he said wiping his tears eyes. “Oh oh come here and sit down I’ll get James” the women said. Then something in Severus’ mind clicked. He was seeing Sirius blacks worst memory. The memory of him running away and being disowned by his mother.... 

————————————

Before Severus knew it he had woken up in a cold sweat. God what had he Just scene... it was more horrible then he ever thought... and the fact that he actually felt he was able to connect to it in a lot of ways... he felt sympathy for black... fucking Sirius Black who has torchered him for 5 years and 6 months of his horrid life.... and he actually felt bad for him!!! Evan slowly woke up after him. 

“Oh wow that was actually... really bad...” Evan says in a tired tone but frightened. “Well umm.. yeah it was that bad... I think I got blacks memory... of him being kicked out or he ran away but it was... it was brutal...” Severus says. Evan looks at him with concern pulling him up more and kissing Him on the lips. He broke the kiss a minute later. “Your alright sevy” he says giving him a nickname. 

“I know I’m alright I just some how feel bad and reggies Mother is horrible.” Severus says putting his head down on Evans muscular chest witch he was actually topless now... he must have woken up in the middle of the night and taken it off due to the heat. 

Avery and mulciber started to move around the room after a bit making noise getting dressed. “Man I got a memory of a girl... and she was having sex with some griffindore who was in 7th year last year” Avery says with a shiver in his voice to mulciber. 

“Ew.. i got a guy who had to deal with being humiliated by theyre older sibling in a park” mulciber says rolling his eyes or at least that’s what Severus thinks he’s doing. 

They leave the room and Severus and Evan get up and get ready with severus putting on his glamor and then heading with Evan to breakfast still thinking about black....

———————————————


	10. Deep deep thoughts

After Evan and snape got to the dinning hall they sat down across from Reggie and Kingsley. While Evan talked to the 2 of them snape was lost in his thoughts. It was getting close to Christmas break and the thought of seeing his parents came into his mind. What would they think? How would he explain? What would his mother say to him? What would his father do to him? He kept asking himself these questions over and over again. 

He now has a pretty face and is a women.... he wouldn’t be able to hide it from his father... his mother would look down on him like every one els.... would he be forced to leave? That wouldn’t be so bad but still it’s scary... having no one or no where to turn to. He had Evan but that’s asking to much. Reggie wouldn’t be able or allowed to help with something like that. The staff would never listen to him... dumbledore just shrugged his shoulders at the mention of his abusive home when he had gone to him once before. 

Maybe he could talk to miss redwood about his concerns of going home? Maybe just maybe...

He looks up at the door seeing the marauders and lily and her friends walk in. He notices lily hugging James arm as they do. He frowns at the sight but he doesn’t feel hurt by it. He feels Evans hand on his thy continuing too look at the group of poeple. His eyes catch on lupin next who looks terrible due to the full moon being in 2 days. Then his eyes jump to black. He notices how black is slouching his shoulders with his hands in his pockets looking at the ground kicking it as he walks. 

He also notices he has his sweater sleeves pulled past his wrists to what he assumes is being cliched by his palms to cover his wrists. A surge of sympathy goes threw him. He was once again feeling bad for black. He wanted to help him but also didn’t. It wasn’t his concern, he shouldn’t worry about him just cause of a memory he saw. 

He couldn’t quite help himself tho... he took out a peace of paper starting to write on it as notes for his report. Then put it back in his robes after he wrote a few lines about it. 

After he made sure he ate some toast and eggs like normal and didn’t really talk to any one tho this time.

——————————————

Before he knew it breakfast was over. He was walking to charms with Evan. He walked into the class and sat down. This time Evan didn’t sit with him cause he wanted to sit with another friend. Witch was fine with him until mrs redwood came. “Good morning every one, mr Black please sit down” she says noticing he’s standing. “There’s no where to sit..” he says. “Yes there is please sit down next to mr snape” she says pointing at the seat. Oh god just his luck. It’s like it’s all over the place fucking hell. 

Black sighs walking over to the seat sitting down as far away from snape as he could. Snape tolled his eyes taking out his note book and quick and ink setting it up for notes. “Well every one I hope you did as you where instructed and had taken the memory’s before bed. If it was done right the person should have not been revealed and you should have been able to notices and experience it.” She says with a smile on her face standing next to her chalk board. 

Severus glances at black who notices and he glares at him. “Stop looking at me snivellus” black says in an angered tone only for sev to hear and no one els. Severus just shrugs his shoulders. “Sorry your life’s such a pain and that my existence bothers you” Severus says looking back at the teacher. 

“Well that’s just cause your pitiful” black returns in a hushed tone. Severus sneers “I’m not the one who mocks some one cause they have a hard home life, your not special black stop acting all high and mighty” Severus returns glancing at him again. He notices a bit of shock in Sirius’ eyes. 

Severus just smirks that’s he caught him off guard going back to his work.

—————————————-

After class he waited until mostly every one was gone but the teacher and he got up and walked over to her. “Hello mr snape is there something you need?” She asks in a calm nice tone with a smile. “I’m yes actually it’s about something that I wish to speak with you about that I can’t really don’t want to say around every one els.” He admits clenching the sides of his pants. 

“Oh of course.” She says and waits until every one is out of the room before casting a spell shutting the doors casting a silencing spell. “What is it that you need to speak with me about mr snape?” She asks. 

Snape sighed and took a deep breath “ok Umm well see I’m stuck like this... and umm I’m worried... worried about the people around me and my parents...” snape admits with his voice shaking. She looks at him in surprised before her brows knit together and she frowns. “Could you tell me a bit more detail for me to make sure I know what you saying?” She asks genuine concern in here voice. 

“Umm well my parents aren’t the greatest and my house mates aren’t either... I’ve gotten my self in something really dangerous and I Umm I’m scared... Evan knows I’m scared and he’s helped me a bit but I’m... I’m... I don’t know what to do.... Ive... I’ve told the headmaster before that my parents aren’t good people and he didn’t do any thing.... I’m just... I.... I don’t know what to do...” he admits shutting his eyes tightly and clenching his fists tightly. 

“Oh my your poor dear...” she says getting up out of her seat walking around her desk placing a hand on his shoulder. “You poor thing...I’ll see what I can do” she says going up and hugging him to his surprise. His eyes start to water and a few years fall down his face. He doesn’t huh back he just stands there... he doesn’t know how to react. 

She lets go of the Huh noticing he’s crying and grabs a tissue. “Here dear wipe you face” she says handing him the tissue. Then she hears a knock at the door turning her silencing spell off walking over opening the door to see lily there. “Mrs redwood may I come in...” she says glancing at Severus seeing he’s crying. 

“Sorry miss Evans I’m dealing with a student at the moment could it wait til later?” She asks in a sweet tone. “Umm yes professor...” she says turning to walk away and apparently Potter was with her and he said “have a nice day professor”. Then lily said something to him, some thing about Severus and him crying. He Immediately winces at the thought of what Potter would do with that information later. 

“Mrs Evans, any thing you see inside this room when it’s a personal thing you do not get to share. Please think before speaking next time” mrs redwood sighs. She shuts the door after redoing the locks and silencing spell. “Mr snape take a seat and I’ll put on some tea.” She says and Severus nods pulling up one of the desk seats near the desk. She walks over putting some water into the tea pot using a certain spell on it for it to heat up. 

“Now mr snape, with this whole situation is there a reason the headmaster didn’t do any thing before if you have told him?” She asks. “He...he doesn’t like me... he doesn’t care.... neither does any one els at this school beisdes Reggie and Evan” he admits staring down at his lap. “Ah I’m sorry... does that have to do with the people your involved with?” She asks turning around placing out her tea set waiting for it to be done pulling up a desk seat across from Severus. 

He nods with tears threatening to spill from his eyes again with his wiping them away. “Alright then. I’m assuming your classmates aren’t good people I can assume why, and who. I don’t mind that your one of them or are exposed to them I can see you see what your doing and being around them is wrong” she says in a calm caring manner. He nods. 

She puts her hand on his shoulder. “Mr snape I’m really not going to judge you I can tell your a good person. And I don’t think you “evil” as I’m sure you would have put it.” She continues. “I probably would have if I kept talking” Severus admit with a slight laugh not deepening his voice when he talks. 

“Now with the headmaster and the staff not taking care of this problem could you tell me the reason?” She asks calmly. He nods taking a deep breath “it’s Umm potter and his gang... they’ve been Umm... bullying me sense I was in 1st year starting with teasing then it got worse about other things and they even worse then that and I almost....” he stops before he says something he would regret. 

“Before what mr snape...?” She asks tilting her head looking at him he looks up. “I can’t tell you... not if you don’t already know” he says clenching his fists. “Then let’s play a game to make this easier” she said clasping her hands together. He looks at her confused. “If we play a game of guesses you will have not violated that and I’ll simply have guessed” she says. “Huh ok...” he says. 

“Did they them selfs threaten you and do something bad to you?” She asks. “No for the first part yes for the second but not in that kind of way” he says and she nods. “Ok did they try to kill you?” She asks shivering at the idea looking away. 

“It lead up to that... I almost died until at the last moment potter saved me” he says look down. “No one should have to face that... was it a prank... that backfired?” She asks. 

“Yes kind of... black told me to do something and I listened stupidly and potter saved before before I got hurt” he says. “I’m sorry that happened... why didn’t any one do any thing about it?” She asks. 

“Umm well the headmaster threatened you expell me to protect a student and they didn’t get more the a slap on the wrist and potters gonna be a head boy next year” he says clenching his fist more to the point his nails where digging into his skin painfully. 

“Alright that’s all I need to hear no need to make yourself recall further..” she says pouring the tea in a cup handing it to him. “Now with your parents I’m going to look into the matter... I mean that I will really look into the matter not even put it off.” She says. “My last question of how bad it is 1-10 1 being emotional and 10 being physical” she says. 

“10” he answers without a second thought. 

She frowns and deeply frowns at that. “Alright.. your just a child you shouldn’t have to face that... no one should” she says taking a sip of her tea putting it down on the desk afterward. 

He sips his tea shouting his eyes taking a few deep breaths. He shared something he didn’t think he’d have to... and hopefully he won’t get expelled if she confronts Dumbledore about it. “Professor... can you not call me mr snape...” he says because it reminds of his father. “Yes of course what would you like me to call you?” She asks. 

“Severus is fine...” he says. “Alright then id we’re doing that you may call me Lydia. Lydia is my first name and I’m fine with you calling me that when we are not in class and if that doesn’t work just call me mrs el” she says with a slight smile. 

“Will do mrs el” he says taking another sip of his tea. “Now then are you feeling better now that you’ve come to me about this?” She asks standing up. He nods and she holds out her hand for his tea cup he gives it to her with out a second thought. 

“I have an idea Severus, if you need help you can just hold onto this and say a code word and I will know and know where you are and be able to come and help if it’s serious.” She says handing him a blue stone. “Thank you mrs redwood I will make sure to do so” he says. She smiles again setting the tea cup down. 

“Well mrs el I have to go to class” he said standing up. “Enjoy your day Severus” she says with a nice smile on her face. He walks towards the door walking out of the class once again wiping his face.  
Oh god he did it... he actually told her.. he smiled to himself... he was happy he told her... she was actually on his side.. 

Things where getting better for him happily! 

———————————————


	11. Confrontation

Snape walks down the hall to court yard to relax for a bit. He felt he should be outside sense it was going to rain in the next few hours he was going to enjoy while he could. At least that’s what he wanted and was going to do until black showed up out of not where and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and threw him against the wall. 

“How the hell do you know about my home life and how dare you say it’s as pitiful as your!” Black yells at him. God good timing no one was around. “Oh please you forget I’m friends with your brother and pay attention to how people are and act. After all I’m a slimy Slytherin who’s always in the shadows.” Severus says back unfazed by being shoved into the wall or well he was he’s just concealing it. 

“Like regulus would ever talk to you, he wouldn’t be low enough to” black says gripping his shirt tighter. “He certainly hasn’t said any thing but how he goes quiet when your brought up or when his parents are tells me he’s terrified of them.” Severus says. “And the bitch hates my guts cause I’m a halfblood and I hang out with her kid so you tell me” he says with a shrug. 

“Oh please being scared of them and having abuse at home are different” black says trying convince him otherwise. “Black, don’t try and change my mind it’s what ever I really don’t care what happens and it’s not like I can do any thing with that information. I’m not gonna petty you cause I hate you and I’m not gonna hurt you’re pride by telling the whole school Sirius blacks mom abuses him emotionally. It’s a waste of time for me to” Severus says gripping Sirius wrists by his fist that’s holding him in place by his collar. 

Blacks face seem to calm down to confusion. “What why wouldn’t you? You normally would eat something like that up and use it against us if we could, you did it with Remus why wouldn’t you do it now” he questions in angry confused tone. “There’s no point to it. I have nothing to gain from it but a consequence I don’t need. I’m finally getting a break in life and I don’t need to fuck it up for my self. What happens to you is what happens to you it’s nothing I should even have to pay attention to. Now can you let me go?” He responds. 

“No why should I trust you?” Black says shoving him back into the wall when he had loosened up during snapes response. “You don’t have to trust me. I don’t expect you to tremble with you tail between your legs like a sad puppy afraid I’m gonna spill his secret.” He says back in a calm tone not stooping to black level of anger not even in the slightest. 

“A stupid snake like you would always just say what he can to get revenge I don’t trust you and I wanna make sure you won’t talk about something that’s not happening!” Blacks says back at snape. 

“Cause I wouldn’t want people saying what happens to others in my private life! I think before I act unlike you! My life is pitiful in your eyes and I’ve gone threw worse then you and you exposed that to every one! How hard is it to accept that I’m actually being nice and not getting revenge! How hard is it to see that I’m human and not a monster in your stupid eyes!” Snape yells back starting to get mad. Black is a little taken back by what he says. 

“Cause you deserve it you are evil! You exposed my little brother to dark arts! You fucking had mulciber almost succeed in casting the imperio curse on one of Lily’s friends for revenge!” Black says back. “I had nothing to do with that! I fucking punched him for doing that! And I didn’t expose you brother to dark arts that was your parents! They encourage that kinda shit! How come you blame every thing bad that happens in your life on me?! Is because I’m what you wanted to be? Evil? The fact that I’m smart in potions and am in Slytherin while you where put in griffindore becoming a disgrace to your family! Huh is that it?!!!” Severus yells realizing what he said to him. 

He looked into black eyes seeing shock, hurt, sadness, want, and jealousy. Holy shit! What he said was true?! Sirius Black wanted to have what he had? He wanted to have the approval of his parents... he was jealous of him so he took all his anger out on him. 

“Black, your not the only person on this earth who matters, no matter how your treated and don’t understand it don’t blame someone who has nothing to do with it. Now let go” he says prying blacks hands off witch cane off pretty easy surprisingly. 

Black stayed white and his hands fell to his sides. “Also I understand what’s it’s like, what your doing to your self as punishment isn’t right. It solves nothing it just leaves scars on your body. Try talking to someone about it who understands.” He adds slipping past black leaving the man behind in shock at what just happened. 

Well he broke blacks outside shell that’s for sure. He got a lot shit off his chest again and he was actually feeling as light as a feather at heart. He walked down the hall to the court yard sitting down on a an empty bench taking out a book to read and having his wand ready if it started raining.

——————————————

After a while it started to rain so he headed inside walking to his room sense he was free from classes for the rest of the day. He wasn’t exactly hungry and he could just eat later with dinner so no problem. Luckily he was the only one in the courtyard so he didn’t have to wait for people to rush in side they all were already inside. 

Severus found rainy days the most calming. That’s probably why today is such a good day for him. Rain was a nice thing, it’s not something that happens often and is calming for him to listen to so he enjoys it while he can. 

He got back to his room and used a spell to change faster that he learned from a book he read earlier this morning and surprisingly it worked well and he was now dressed in a comfy sweatshirt and sweatpants his mother had gotten him over the summer for him to sleep in when it got to cold. He decided it might be best to sleep for a while cause the rain is peaceful and quiet. 

He climbed into bed shutting his curtains taking off his glamor putting his want on the side of his bed. He pulled the covered over himself up to his waist pulling half of the up to his chest to snuggle slightly in place of maybe a doll perhaps who knows. He laid on his side facing the wall his bed was connected to bending his knees getting comfortable. He tucked his arm under the pillow and slanted it slightly doing so laying his head down on it. finally feeling comfortable with the cold of the sheets on his skin he shut his eyes and frosted off into a nice good sleep he didn’t oftenly have. 

———————————

Snape had slept well. When he woke up he found the ferret Avery kept as a pet let out of its cage currently asleep next to him on his other pillow. He looked at it odd. The fact that Avery even kept any thing as a pet would surprise a lot of people. The man was very mean and mocking to any thing bad in his eyes and didn’t seem to be someone who would care for animals. Little did they know the man was a HUGE animal lover. He had over 9 books on different types of muggle animals let alone all his books on beasts. 

The ferrets name was Timmy for some reason. Snape never really questioned it until now but yeah Avery has a pet ferret named Timmy. He would kill any one if they hurt Timmy. Cause to be honest in shapes eyes Timmy might just be the only thing Avery would give his life to protect besides his siblings and parents.

Severus reaches his hand up and pet Timmy on the head stroking him with 2 fingers being careful not to be bitten by the little beast like mulciber had been every time he had even gotten close to the little sweet thing. Evan and Timmy got along cause Evan was quiet and not loud like mulciber. Set sat up in his bed and stretched careful not to wake the sleeping ferret. 

He peaked outside his curtains seeing Avery was studying at his desk but every one els was out of the room Severus sighed grabbing his wand putting back on his glamor. He picked up Timmy opening the curtain stepping out of bed walking over to Avery. 

“Next time ya let Timmy out ave make sure he doesn’t come into my bed while I’m sleeping.” Severus says deepening his voice like Normal as he talks. Ave looked at him and held out his hands to take the still some how sleeping ferret. He put Timmy in averys hands and yawned. 

“Have a nice sleep?” Avery asks calmly petting his ferret that’s now in his lap sitting side ways like a stupid movie villain. “Calming I suppose, hows your studying going?” Sev asks. 

“Good” ave responds looking back down at his books beginning to study again. Severus goes back to his bed lying back down shutting his curtain again. He laid in a new comfy position picking up his beast book reading then entry on something called lighting horses. 

Before he knew it he missed dinner and had drifted off into another calming sleep. 

—————————————


	12. Confessions to those who need it.

Severus was currently on his way to charms class, he had had a nice breakfast with Reggie and Evan. Evan was currently in the headmasters office for being blamed by a muggleborn girl in griffindore for saying he hexed her out of the group of Slytherin. But in actuality id was macnair, he and over Hurd the pure blood bragging that he did so and that Evan was forced to take the blame for it. 

Macnair was one of the Slytherin he Absolutely hated and the man hated him back. He had his reasons to after all sense his blood status and the fact that he was probably bisexual or gay. And it didn’t help that Evan had told some of his friends about them being together so that probably made macnair plan to get Evan in trouble on purpose. 

They where a “gay” couple after all. But to be honest he wasn’t sure if he could call them that. After all him being turned into a women could be considered a straight couple? God who knows. It’s all too confusing to worry about. 

He made it to charms class walking inside sitting in his normal seat. He hoped Evan would show up at some point so he didn’t have to sit alone or with oh wait nvm too late. Black was already sitting next to him. Of course as far away as he could And very rigidly at that. Black was actually being quiet for once. Yay! Fuck yes a quiet day with out annoying black coming and hexing him or bulling him. Thank god for that talk yesterday! 

He glanced over at black and then took out his notebook quill and ink. He started to write somethings down as the teacher came in. She walked up to her desk grabbing some papers for the students to pass out. Once it got to Severus he passed the page to black to grabbed it so fast he cut Severus with he nails. 

Severus passes the other papers back being him hissing in pain. “The fuck are you a cat?” Severus asks in a pissed tone. Black glares at him. “Not my fault your hand was in the way” he says Severus rolls his eyes to this. “Not my fault someone’s having a bad day” Severus sneers going back to his work ignoring blacks reply. 

“Now this is a list of what you all can do on them project I expect good things form you all, and these are all optional you don’t have to do any thing on this list but write the report and give a speech on the memory. Now I’m going to give you time to write what you saw so please do so.” Mrs redwood says with a smile sitting down at her desk. 

Severus writes down what he thought of the memory and what happened in it and how it affected the way he saw it and such and such. Before he knew it class was over. 

———————————

Before Severus knew it class was over and he had packed up his things and picked up his back. He oh his bag around his shoulder like normal walking out of the class to go meet Evan and Reggie for lunch. 

He walked down the halls getting to a more empty corridor that was a shortcut to the dinning hall. He was in a good mood today like the day before. Suddenly he felt shivers go up his spine like he was being followed. He decided to push the feeling off walking more to see if it would go away. 

Of course it didn’t and he was about to turn around until someone had grabbed him by the back of his collar and thrown him into the nearest wall. Next thing he knew he was being pinned by Potter by the front of his robes with his feet slightly off the ground due to his height compared to potter who was about 6ft while he was only 5’10. 

“The hell did you do to Sirius?!” Potter growls in his face. Severus starts kicking his feet wiggling around to get out of his grip. “I didn’t do any thing let me go you big oaf!!” Severus yells. 

“No not until you tell me what you two talked about and what you did to make him act weird you slimy little shit!” Potter once again growls in his face insulting him. Severus continues to fight his grip kicking and moving around to try and hey him to let go. “The only thing I did was tell him the stupid truth! I told him I didn’t care about what happens or his stupid secret! He was worried id spill the fact that he was abused when I just don’t care and wouldn’t even bother!” Severus says in and angry tone. 

“I don’t believe you” potter snaps. “I don’t care if you believe me! I don’t care what happens to black!” Severus responds. Potter slams him into the wall again knocking his breath out of him. 

“Tell me what you said you stupid git!” Potter says. “He made comment about my life being pitiful and I said his wasn’t much better!” Severus says still wiggling around. “Explain more in more detail what happened!” Porter says. 

Severus sighs “fine, after the comment I left class he slammed up to a wall like this one asking what I know and I told him I could see it clearly on his face that his parents are abusive fucks, he thought I would spill his secret and hurt his stupid lion pride!” Severus says grabbing potters wrist. “As you can see I told him further more that he’s just blaming his stupid problems on me and that made him shocked he let go and I was about to walk away until I said it wasn’t good for him to be hurting himself and he needed to talk to someone about it to make it stop” this got potters attention and his grip lightened until he fully let go of snape taking a step back. 

“What do you mean he’s been hurting himself?” Potter asks with his brows knit together in what seemed to be true concern for his friend. “Clearly you haven’t noticed how he walks and always is pulling his sleeves down and rubbing his wrists. That’s a sign of self harm Potter, I would know. Just try and help him instead of confronting me about it like I put an imperio curse on him” snape says stepping away from the wall towards the direction of the dinning hall. 

“I didn’t relaize or think he was...” Potter begins not finishing. “You have to open your eyes and see that the happiest people can be the most damaged” Severus says. “Why are you even helping me with this snape and not sneering and shit?” He asks, snape winces at his tone of voice sighing. 

“Because maybe just maybe if you help him he’ll leave me alone and be able to leave other students alone. I’m sick of him always harassing him and I just wish to go about my day with out him yelling some type of profanity about me and Evan when we pass. I wanna be able to just forget you people are even alive, I lost my best friend already Potter. She was a women I loved or thought I loved and I’m already going threw my own shit I need to move on from your stupid tormenting games. I unlike most have some what changed my mind about seeing the world other then “heros and villains” as you would put it. Now have a horrid day I’m going to lunch thanks for delaying my time with Evan” he says walking down the hall away from a shocked but also highly concerned Potter. 

—————————————

Severus got to the dinning hall opening the door walking over to the Slytherin table like normal. He saw Reggie and Evan and walked over. He sat down next to Evan and across from Reggie. He grabbed some food on his plate and then looked up to see that reg looked sickly pail like he’d seen a ghost or how he died. 

“Reg whats wring you look really sickly pale?” See asks. Reg looks up at him, “I’m fine... I need to talk to you two later about something tho... and it’s gonna have to be in private” he says drinking his pumpkin juice. 

“Alright, just let us know when and we’ll be there reg” Evan comments joining the conversation. Ave rye nods along in agreement. “Will do, I’m going to go lay down in the hospital wing for a while see you guys later tonight” he says getting up leaving before Evan or sev could respond. 

Evan makes a face “you think he got a girl pregnant?” He asks in a kicking manner “man im not ready to be a godfather yet” he continues. Severus smiles and continues the joke “like her make you the god father” sev adds. 

“Oh who would he make The Godfather? You? I don’t think your in the right place at the moment to be a god father sev” Evan laughs while Severus laughs along with him. “Oh then what am I the godmother?” Severus asking laughing. 

“Mmm never said that but we could be god parents together” Evans says with a wink. Severus blushes slightly at the idea. He’d probably want to be a godparent and just a parent in general. Epically with Evan as his husband even if he turns back he wouldn’t care and he hoped Evan felt the same. 

——————————

Lunch ended with out much happening after that it was now the afternoon and he was walking to meet up with Avery for Evan and mulcibers quidditch match. “Man I never thought I’d see the day you showed up to a quidditch match snape” ave says as a greeting. Severus just shrugs and walks with him to the top of the stand getting a place in the front. 

“Well I just came for Evan really he wanted me to watch this match.” Severus says continuing the conversation. “Awe relationship goals” ave says putting a hand to his face making doe eyes. Severus shrugs as Avery leans on the railing of the stand. 

“It is what it is” Severus responds. “So what are so fun about these matches any way?” Severus asks. “Oh the fact when they fall off the brooms it’s fun to watch, especially when it’s some one I hate, like macnair” ave says. 

“Oh? How often does it happen?” Sev asks. “Not often on its own some times you gotta hex the broom to get it to happen. And I want some revenge so I’ll show you what I mean” before Severus could stop him Avery had already cast a hex to knock Macnair off his broom. He watched the man fall and madame hooch and his team mates rush to the rescue. 

“That’s what that fucker gets for trying to kill my ferret” Avery says. Severus notices the bludger macnair was supposed to hit was heading straight for them. Before a second thought Severus grabbed Avery by the collar of his shirt pulling him to the ground so that he was on top of severus’ legs and wait kinda side ways with his head facing the wood of the stand. 

A second later the bludger crashed into the stand right above they're heads leaving a huge hole in the wood. Avery stares at shock at the hole above them not caring that he was on top of Severus. 

The worst part was with how averys hands where he’d probably be groping Severus if he wasn’t wearing a glamor. He didn’t say any thing just kept that fact to himself. “Think before you act dumbass we almost just died.... that really could have done some damage...” Severus says sighing. 

“Oh my god are you two alright?!” He hears a women say he realizes it’s mrs redwood. Avery was still staring at the hole. “Umm yes I think so... but I think I sprained my wrist... it hurts like a bitch” Avery says joking it to his chest. 

He gets up with the help of mrs redwood same with Severus following to get up. “Let’s get you both to the hospital wing then..” she says. Severus just goes along with it still surprised about what he had just done. 

——————————


	13. A broken hand and a huge problem!!!

Severus was currently sitting in the hospital wind having his hand wrapped in a cast. Ducking Avery sprained his wrist and sev broke his hand, luckily id was he left hand but still!! Evan has come in with Macnair and Reggie was already here in the bed next to him. Man a lot of injured people today, poor madame promfrey. 

Evan saw Severus and rushed over right away. “Sev what happened?!” Evan asked putting his hands on severus’ face. Some of the griffindire quidditch team comes in. And saldly its Potter, black and frank longbottom. 

“Madame promfrey I think i hit mr head really bad” frank complains holding his head. “Alright dear just lay down mr black please fetch a pain potion for him and mr Potter you can help him to the bed” they both nod, Potter puts long bottom in the bed next to Severus while black went to get a pain potion for headaches. 

“Oh snape did you hurt your little hand experimenting with potions?” Potter mocks as black comes back with a pain potion. “Hell no I almost got hit with a bludger and due to averys dumbness I broke my hand due to his weight crushing me” he says annoyed. “I’m not that heavy!” Avery said on the other side of the of the hospital wing meaning he was right across from Severus. 

“You are too! And stupid for the stunt you pulled just for a ducking ferret!” Snape shoots back. Avery puts his hand to his chest dramatically, “leave Timmy out of this its not my fault macnair tried to kill him!” Avery shoots back. “So your the one who mocked me off my broom you little shit!!” Macnair says from the bed neck to him. 

Black just looks at every one watching the back and forth between the 3. “Mr Avery I didn’t even know you had a pet” madame promfrey says. “He’s not a pet he’s... he’s an attendant or something” Avery says looking around a bit embarrassed. “So I tried to kill your ferret so you tried to kill me?!” Macnair says in anger griping his wand. “No probably the fact that you’ve gotten him in trouble several times for your stunts and the shit you do, if any thing you should be in askaban for Every thing you’ve done!” Even joins the bickering. “I should have just left you where you fell instead of brining you here for the shit you did this morning.” Evan continues. 

“You are a jackass and basically every one hates you but you think your a god cause of who your daddy bends over for” Severus mocks Macnair getting mad enough to pull his wand on Severus. “Mr macnair don’t you dare point a wand at a fellow student stop this instant or I’ll have you expelled!” Mrs redwood steps into the room with her arms crossed coming back with mulciber who had Timmy in his cage for Avery. 

“Well what every happened here is shitty, also I found that that asshole kidnapped him he was gonna try and kill him again” mulciber says. “Mr macnair after you’ve healed you will have a meeting with your parents and the head master as well as you mr Avery, but your not in trouble, you only have a detention I get your reasoning in this.” Mrs redwood says. Macnair just looks completely white and shocked. 

“Ha! Karmas a bitch and you deserve this!” Regulus bursts our behind the curtain from where he’s sleeping. Severus and Evan begin to laugh uncontrollably. “The hell just happened” black asks looking very confused watching Severus laugh. 

“Who knows... id ask the ferret...” potter jokes while frank laughs slightly at the joke. 

Mrs redwood walks over standing next to snape. “Severus how’s your hand dear?” She asks with concern in her voice. “Broken... thank god it’s my left hand tho and not my right” he says with a shrug holding up his bandages hand that had a purple cast on it. Black whispers something to Potter and the snickered. Severus ignored it and kept talking to mrs redwood and Evan. 

———————————

It was now the middle of the night and Evan and Severus where getting ready to meet Reggie in the forbidden forest because he needed to talk to them. Severus was wearing a pair of heavy jeans a a sweater with a puffy black jacket and scarf with his normal school shoes and Evan was wearing a black turtleneck with a knitted open sweater that went down to his knees with a scarf and black robe pants with a pair of dragon hide boots to contrast his pants. 

“Come ok lets go..” Evan whispers as they slowly open the door to the hall way with them sneaking out quickly and very quietly. The got down the stairs into the common room sneaking past the sleeping portraits quickly heading out of the room shutting the door as fast as possible with out making noise. 

“Ya know the bad part is it’s Thursday... the full moon is tonight that means werewolves...” Evan says. “We’ll be fine I know a spell that can cut threw things and not heal unless the counter spell is made” Severus says in a hushed tone as they walk down the corridor avoiding staff and flinch and his cat. 

The made it out to the back door of the castle quickly going across the field past the whomping willow where a weird black dog was standing. Severus looked back at the dog as the went across the field. Something felt really off about the dog and it made Severus feel uneasy. 

He instinctively grabbed Evans hand ducking down before going passed hagrids house into the woods. Evan looks at Severus with concern “afraid of the dog?” Even asks. “Idk something felt off about it.. and it felt familiar but what ever.” Sev responded. 

“How deep do we have to go to meet reg” snape asks. “There a field a little ways in past a huge redwood tree that’s somewhere nearby about a few feet into the woods we find that and keeping going straight we’ll find where to meet reg” Evan says as he guides Severus into the woods. “I’m gonna take off my glamor... there no point to keep it on...” snape says taking out his wand flicking it taking off his glamor. 

“What ever you feel most comfortable in mate” Evan says they get to the redwood tree and look at it for a moment and then keep walking. “What do you think Reggie needs to tell us?” Evan asks. 

“Idk maybe he got him self into trouble with something... I hope he didn’t...” snape says squeezing Evans hand slightly. “Well what ever it is we’ll help him with it.” Evan says as reassurance to Severus. Snape nods and takes a deep breath and they finally reach the field. 

“Took you 2 long enough” reg says coming out of no where. “Yeah yeah what’s wrong Reggie why have you been acting so weird?” Evan asks stepping towards him taking out his wand to cast lumos. “This is gonna take a while to explain...” he says looking down. 

“Alright..” snape says with a sigh. “Begin when you’re ready” he says. Reg nods and takes a deep breath. 

“I over heard one of you-know-who’s plans.. when he was talking to one of his second in commands...” reg says. Evan looks at him with a brow quirked up in interest. “What did you hear?” He asks. 

“Well it wasn’t good.. I have to tell you this before I say what it is but... he’s... he’s not what he led us believe. He’s a lot more darker and twisted then I thought and I don’t think he’d stop at just exposing the wizard into world so we can all live in harmony.. he’s also using means of doing so that aren’t what he says, he may say he agree muggles and muggle Borns and half bloods... we know he wants to rule and all that and well that’s dark on its own” Reggie begins. Snape nods slightly and Evan asks another question “well he already said he hates them and we know he’s dark the the whole reason where or we’ll where going to join him but what do you mean there’s more” 

he starts to fidget with his hands and Severus notices giving his hands a squeeze. “Yes there more... he’s got horcuxes... a lot of them” Reggie says and Evan looks confused while snakes eyes widen. “What are those?” Evan asks. 

“You split your soul doing something very dark and out your soul into an object to keep you alive... it’s a very old but very very dark type of magic like the killing curse...” snape says. “Right... usually really old wizards like Salazar Slytherin or any of the 3 founders could have made to keep them self alive. And usually the only make one and that ruins what they are and already makes them alit worse then what they are.” Regs adds on to shapes explanation. 

“Oh..” Evan says catching on. “And well... I know what and where some of them are... thats what I over Hurd... I over Hurd him say it himself... and this could go really wrong...” reg says shivering looking at the ground with his fists clenched together. “To be honest for once I’m scared for my life.... and for others...” reg says with his voice showing a lot of emotion. 

“Well i did day I would help no matter what it was man..” Evan says wrapping his arm around snape. “Dude where with you.. well help with this.. I’m guessing you want to destroy them..?” Snape asks and reg nods. “Yes... it’s not a want it’s a need... where all fucked if we can’t get rid of them... after all he is planning a war... when there are better ways of handling this kind of thing.” He says again. 

Snape reaches out for regulus’ hand holding it. “Man this is gonna be a shit show... should we tell someone what we know?” Evan asks. “No” snape and reg say at the same time. 

“Oh makes sense.. we have a bunch of shitty adults running this school and the school year is half way over.. well what exactly are the horcruxs’ and where can we find them” Evan asks. “He’s made about 4 or 5... there’s the locket of Salazar Slytherin that’s one that’s in a cave with a few challenges blocking the person from getting it. Then the lost diadem of rowena Ravenclaw somewhere here in hogwarts... and the hufflepuff cup.. there’s also a ring from the gaunt family hidden somewhere in a cabin or house in a set of woods” regs explains taking deep shaky breaths. 

“Wow... I was only expecting like 3 not 4 or 5... cause that’s a lot... to deal with...” sev says. “Reg... where with ya... you can trust us...” Evan says grabbing regulus’ other hand. “So what now we just Hug it out?” Snape asks sarcastically. 

“Oh why not” Evan says before reg or him can retort pulling them both into a 3 way hug. 

———————————

Once it was time to head back they all started to walk together it was about 4 am now close to sunrise and they had spent a lot of the night talking with each other about the whole thing. “So what’s our excuse for sneaking out?” Reg asks for a plan just in case they got caught. 

“We could say we have a threesome” Evan jokes getting a smack and laugh out of snape. “Your such a dork” snape says. “I know but I’m your dork” Evan returns while snape just smiles. Reg just stays quiet with his face being as red as a fire truck. 

They get to the redwood tree and they suddenly hear a howl. “Shit” snape says. “Oh fuck forgot full moon great....” Evan says. “Well there are a few options for things we can do to a avoid it.. we could just clim a tree far enough away from it until sunrise?” Rev asks. “That seems the safest forget about getting caught for being out late I don’t wanna almost die by another werewolf. And don’t ask I’ll never talk about the first time it happened.” Snape says reg and Evan just nod looking up at the nearest tree. “That one well do and as long as we don’t panic it won’t sense us” Reggie says. They all nod with snape starting to climb the tree first with the help of Evan pushing him up. 

Reg gets up in the tree next follower by Evan and they climb a good distance from the ground to a good enough branch for each of them. “Well where gonna be stuck here for an hour might as well enjoy it” Evan suggests. “Yay how fun...” snape says sarcastically. “Fine then I’m just gonna sleep leaving you and Reggie to talk” Evan retorts. Snape snickers. 

“Well what ever” snape says in response. 

———————————

A half an hour passes and Evan is out cold asleep in the branch lower then snape and reg. “Hey reg can I talk to you about something” snape asks. Reg nods, “yes of course what’s bothering you?” Reg asks. 

“It’s your brother.. when ever I’m in this form he makes me feel really uncomfortable... and it’s probably to the point of sexual harassment cause he did Touch me in a way that I didn’t liked and it’s just over whelming to admit to be honest” snape Says looking down at Evan who’s asleep peacefully. Reg puts his hand on snapes thy. “I’m sorry that happened and you feel that way... id suggest speaking up about it to redwood or the headmaster perhaps?” Reg suggests. “I don’t know I don’t think they they would believe me if I said any thing..... especially not the headmaster he doesn’t believe me about my parents already I doubt he’d take something like this seriously.” Severus says with a sigh of defeat. 

“Severus, making someone feel uncomfortable by making jokes that are offensive and way to sexual for the person isn’t ok. I know this isn’t the best talk and you’ve probably Hurd it before but you shouldn’t stay quiet. No one should. And hell if you need help I’ll back you up and we can go to mrs redwood together and Evan would too if you wanted him to” reg says removing his hand from severus’ thy. “Alright... I’ll think about it or something... if it continues I’ll tell mrs redwood...” he says. “You shouldn’t put it off for it to happen again.. I say just get it over with and tell someone. Just for your own sake. Don’t be afraid to speak up. Your already really good with revenge this can count as revenge maybe?” Reg says mugging up his eyebrow. 

“Your right... I’ll talk to Evan before class about it and we’ll go to mrs redwood later today..” Severus says sighing. 

“Aright” reg says kicking his feet slightly. 

——————————————


	14. Just another day

Severus, Reggie and Evan all walked into the Felid at sun rise just as lupin, black and potter followed by pettigrew where getting out of the hatch from the whomping willow that Severus had gone down into a few months ago. Severus quickly hid behind a sleepy Evan taking out his wand putting on his glamor. “Ok next time we do any thing I’m not sleeping in a tree to Avoid a monster reg... never again” Evan says with a yawn. 

“You made the decision to sleep in the tree, it’s not my fault you made some stupid decision.” Reg responds back noticing the marauders finally. “Oh look who’s up at dawn doing shady stuff you 3?” Black taunts. “Should I use the excuse we came up with earlier?” Evan asks still half asleep. 

Reggies faces lights up with him turning to Evan. “No, not ever will you use that excuse” regulus warns. “I’m gonna get to use it at some point. You can stop me” Evan taunts back. “Oh you two shut up... and no we weren’t doing any thing dark. And Evan if you used that excuse it wouldn’t make sense unless you know Umm oh god I can’t explain shit to you never mind” snape gives up pushing Evan along. 

“How are we supposed to stay awake during classes?” Evan asks still in a tired haze. “Fuck classes I’m sleeping all day” reg says ignoring the 4 marauders who where looking at them. 

“Are we not gonna like I don’t know get them in trouble or mock them?” Peter asks. “No you really shouldn’t, cause I can figure exactly why and how your all out here, especially if it should just be him” Severus says pointing at lupin. Reggie, a tired Evan and Severus walk inside away from the 4 imbeciles. 

They made they’re way back to the dorm away from all the adults and finally all got to go to sleep. 

———————————

It had been a week sense they talked to Reggie about the horcux’s. Now it was winter finally and today was the first day of snow. The sad thing was that Severus had yet to talk to mrs redwood about what black had done. For some reason he felt like he was trapped in a box and every time he tried to go and say something one of the marauders would be around or someone who knew the guy. But that’s probably because he was paranoid. Reggie kept trying to push him to talk to someone about it but he’d end up shrugging his shoulders and putting it to the back of his mind. 

He was currently walking to Magizoology a class he decided to take for the second term that had just started. He was taking the class with Avery cause Avery didn’t want to ask Evan or mil over to take the class with him and also didn’t want to be alone. Severus found it a little funny that he wasn’t all just one side of a person who’s always cruel and moody to people. He finally got to where every one was meeting for the teacher to take them into the woods to deal with fairy’s for the first part of the week. Then they were gonna focus on nifflers. 

He didn’t have too much of an interest in Magizoology with the fact of handling the creature, but he was fine reading about them. He didn’t always know how to handle creatures well, but maybe Avery would help him understand it more. After all he had taught him how to handle Timmy so he can only hope. 

Avery saw him in the crowd heading over to him. “Oh I was worried you didn’t actually end up taking this class” Avery says as a greeting. “I know better then to do that” sev says back. “I can’t believe we get to work with fairy’s today” Avery says holding his fantastical beasts book in his hands petting it. 

“Ah I’m not looking forward to harvesting the wings they get pretty mad..” snape says. “Well it is lucky that they grow back eventually and it doesn’t hurt them” Avery shrugs. “Mmm yeah but I’ve gotten A rock thrown at me by one of them, when I had to get fairy wings for a potion” snape says. “Damn” Avery says. 

———————————

After Magizoology Severus had flying lessons with griffindores and his fellow Slytherin sadly. He was never good at flying witch is one of the reason why he hates quidditch. Of course like normal black and potter where mocking him about not being able to fly right. It also didn’t help cause his hand was still in a cast and it was even more difficult to hold a broom properly. 

“Awe look who can’t hold his broom properly” black taunts. “Shut up!” Evan snaps at them. “Ooohhh snape do you need your boyfriend to defend you?” Potter joins with pettigew laughing along with black. “You call us racist but you go around being homophobic? Wow your not much better then us then” Avery says actually defending snape for once. He also did a gesture of a fake tear while frowning. 

“You call people racial slurs not us, don’t you dare say where lower then you scum” black says with a glare. Avery rolls his eyes, “racist, homophobic, and sexist are all kinda in the same category for scum. Also I don’t know a single time I’ve Hurd Evan say the word mudblood.” As he says the word Evan seems to wince. “Also do you all every shut up about it? You bully people and just play off as a joke... it’s immature really immature, look in a mirror for once assholes” Avery rants. Black and potter both rolled there eyes not caring at what Avery had just said. 

Evan had grabbed snapes broken hand and was squeezing it. “Ow! Ow! Evan hand! Hand!” Snape says wincing in pain. Evan notices what he was doing letting go right away. Snape pulls his hand to his chest right away wincing in pain making a bit of a hissing noise. “Sorry mate you alright” Evan says with concern in his voice. “Yeah I’m fine... it’s just gonna burg for a while” snape says with a sigh of pain. 

“Again sorry..” Evan says looking at the ground. “It’s fine...” he responds putting his down to his side ignoring the pain. “Lets just ignore them, there no point to stoop to his level” snape said to both Evan and Avery who just shrugged and nodded. 

Snape tried again to get on his broom and take off and fly around only to lose balance and fall off. “Fuck this it’s too difficult!” He yells getting the attention of the teacher and a few students, “mr snape id it’s to difficult for you I suggest not trying to fly if you can’t. Just take a seat and wait until class is over” professor hooch says. She is a new flying instructor for this year as well. 

Snape did as he was told and went and sat down on a nearby bench waiting for class to be over so he could go eat lunch and get the rest of his classes over and done with for the day. 

———————————


	15. A plan

It now had been another day dense flying class and his hand no longer hurt from when Evan squeezed his hand during flying practice. He got up out of bed putting his glamor on before so. He put on a heavy jacket and sweater with his normal school pants and shoes sitting down on his bed. He took out a book starting to read it waiting until Evan woke up. Today Evan, Reggie, and him where going to meet for coming up with a plan to destroy the horcurxs or well try to any way. 

Evan woke up shortly after he had started reading. Evan had gotten up and started getting ready just like snape had. Snape decided to go to the bathroom and brush his teeth and hair waiting for Evan to be done getting ready, same as Reggie as well. 

After he had finished getting ready he met up with Reggie and Evan to start talking. They decided an empty classroom was the best place to meet. Once they get into the classroom they shut and lock the door putting up some wards and a silencing spell. 

They also used a notice me not charm. One they where all set they started to plan. “So witch one fo we want to go after first” Evan asked. “Well the lost diadem of ravenclaw well that’s lost we won’t know where that is, I say we leave it for last” Reggie says looking away from the 2 of them. “Agreed. What about the ring?” Snape says. “That would be impossible to find as well, we’d need to ease drop on more conversations and know a lot more then we do about you-know-who before we can find it and we would need to do a lot of research about the gaunt family” reg explains. 

Avery nods “what about the cup?” Snape asks. “We’d need a starting place on that...” Avery says “well the cup is known to have been in the possession of a women who also had the locket. I read about it in a book from the library. But she was murdered by her house elf and the cup and locket went missing” snape says looking at the both of them. 

“Huh ok wow..” reg says. “Wait! The locket is in a cave, a very fancy cave at that.” Reg says adding on to his beforehand comment. “Well there are a million caves, every where, even then if it’s guarded well and hidden well there would have to be a trick to getting it” snape says. 

“That would make sense if any thing” Avery said “but we could look at things and see places that could have been old perhaps? Like a place that has history with magic connected to the gaunt family?” Avery asks. “No wait! Wait wait wait! This summer the dark lord came and took kreacher and they went some where... maybe That’s where... we can ask Kracher her to take us they’re over break” reg says realizing that fact. 

“But I would be here over break” sev says “well if you want you.... you can come stay with me over break?” Evan says “I can notify my parents that I’m dating you or something as Stella and you can stay with me and we can go destroy that thing” Evan says fidgeting with his hands. 

“Wait... really...?” Severus says. “Well I was gonna ask any way... so yeah..” Evan admits with a small tint of red on his face. “Wait... are you two a thing?” Reggie asks. “Yeah.. have been sense thing things started kinda” Evan says. Snape nods in agreement. 

“Holy shit. Wow ok that’s nice to know. I’m happy for you two” regulus says with a smile. Snape looks at the ground with his face turning red slightly. “I think we should just map out the place before doing what we need to and then we can plan how we want to deal with it” snape says changing the topic back to what it was. “Agreed” Evan says planting a kiss on the side of snapes face causing him to turn more red then he already was. 

“Then it’s settled.” Reg says and snape nods along with Evan in agreement. 

“Let’s get to breakfast” Evan says getting up. Reg follows. “I’m gonna stay behind and see if I can come up with something to get us where we need to go sense none of us know how to apperate” snape says and they nod leaving the room. 

Snape sighs taking off his glamor sighing. He sits up on the desk taking out a book trying to think. “Maybe brooms.. that might take a while tho... maybe a flying vehicle...” snape mummers. 

————————————

After a little while of writing some stuff down he hearing whistling and a group of a few poeple walking around. Snape looks up and shuts his notebook putting it into his jacket pocket hoping that who ever is in the halls won’t come in here. 

He’s probably so paranoid cause no one he knows is nearby and he’s used to the marauders bullying him with no help. He’s relied on Evan and Reggie too much he’s lost some of his stealth and awareance. 

A second later black opened the door seeing Stella in the room. “I thought the room was empty no one ever comes in here” he says lupin looks over his shoulder at Severus. “That’s why I was in here but I’m going to go, rooms all your.” Snape says getting up off the desk. The 4 of them walk inside. “Man now that I look at her she is pretty” pettigrew says. Lupin looks away not saying any thing and Potter pats his back. “And way out of your league, padfoot already tried to hit on her she wanted none of it” Potter says. 

“Yeah she resisted my lovely charm” Sirius says dramatically. “There’s nothing charming about you you’re just a perv who hits on any girl he finds for a good fuck” Severus says wincing at the thought of black having sex trying not to gag. 

“Awe I’m hurt” black says and potter laughs slightly. Pettigrew frowns and lupin just walks over to the desks pushing them together. 

“Hmm hey Stella where gonna play a prank one some people wanna help us plan it?” Black says. “Stella” shakes his head walking to the door walking out of the room with the 4 idiots in it. 

————————————

Snape walks around the hall of the castle passing people who were doing the same just in groups of friends. Damn he didn’t get to put his glamor back on. Now he was gonna he stuck with this until he had a minute to do so. Snape sighed out loud and passed some griffindores he didn’t really notice and one of them grabbed his arm. 

Snape jumper pulling his arm away so fast he almost his the person in the face. “Oh shit sorry... wait lily..?” He questioned surprised. “Yeah watch what ya do next time please” she says with a sigh. “Why are you walking around like that might I ask” she said looking at Severus up and down. “Oh um well I was in a classroom and didn’t have my glamor on and all and your boyfriend and the band of idiots came in and I couldn’t put it back on even tho lupin figured it out” Severus said putting his hands in his pocket only to pull them out a second later to move some hair that had fallen in his face. 

“Huh.. ok well you should go put it back on” lily says crossing her arms looking away from him. “Why..” Severus asks knitting his brows together confused. “Because it’s weird” lily says. “That’s none of your concern, what I do shouldn’t be I’m sorry it’s weird for you it’s weirder for me to be like this.” Severus says defensively a little frustrated. 

“I get it’s weird for you but you shouldn’t be waking around as this, wasn’t it enough when you where with rosier on a date or what ever? You can’t possibly be showing off or something just cause you can or something right?” Lily says with a weird look on her face turning to look at Severus. 

“Excuses me what? You do realize I’m actually in a relationship with Evan right? In or out of this form I’m with him.. I wasn’t showing off either the hell?” Severus says angrily. “ wait your with a death eater? Are you serious? It looked like you where moving on from that thing I guess I was mistaken” lily says. “Of course I’m done with it.. and no one should know that I am... I haven’t even told any one other the reg and Evan.. we all decided not to be in it and stay away from it cause it’s a bad thing.. and Evan isn’t a death eater, he may have used to almost be but hell no not now... he’s not even hanging out with any of them..... all of his friends hate him now cause he gayish idk prefers peoples he likes... that’s parts confusing” Severus says getting a little off topic. 

lily laughs in a mocking way. “I don’t believe that, you where sneaking around with them last week and this morning so I highly doubt your done with it” lily says. “Yeah I know you lost faith in me a long time ago, It’s was stupid of me to call you that slur just in general and not as you as my friend. I know you don’t like me as a person. I know you think I’m cruel and dark now. I don’t care, you gave up on me and flirted with the guy who bullied me and still does bully me relentlessly so I don’t care. I don’t have to care, I have my own problems and concerns.” Snape says looking her in the eye with hatred oddly. 

“I know your not a cruel person, I know your nice and you have the right to hate me and ignore me happily. But I would like you not to tell me you think I’m a slut by going out with someone for once like a stupid jealous girl. And I don’t wanna be like this, I don’t want to have all the teachers in this school look the other way to my presence besides mrs redwood. You don’t have that problem, so why don’t you just be like them and ignore me. Ignore I excist. Because Evans you have a life and need to live it with out me and I’ll do the same now fuck off for once” Severus says angary leaving lily in shock slightly and with her thinking at what’s happened. 

Severus takes his chance and keeps walking, he was walking fast and with very hard steps of anger on the stone floor. Fuck her wnd her opinion. ‘She needs to move on and so do I. I shouldn’t have apologized as much as I did when I called her that damn name. She was there for a part of my life now she’s gone. I can be happy she was there once but I need to forget her from here. I can’t let her drag me down.’ Snape thinks as he walks away. 

—————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man I just broke up with my girlfriend that was wow... I’m not in pain about it tho to the point of crying... I guess I lost feeling for her... damn... I’m still gonna write tho oddly enough. And I’m still happy? God it’s weird. But I’m gonna keep going with this story. I have some great ideas for it. Pain of course for certain characters but it’s going to end on a happy note. I might even make a series out of it if i like it enough.


	16. A sappy talk

Severus was lying in his bed currently thinking about a lot of things... a few hours prior Severus had spoken to mrs redwood about what happened with black... she didn’t take it well. She got mad and said that wasn’t ok and then ended up hugging him witch kinda confused him. Frankly he thought she was mad at him for talking about black and dare say that, that had even happened in the first place. Surprisingly it was the complete opposite... 

But she had told the headmaster and he had talked to Sirius as he thought nothing really happened to the boy then a slap on the wrist witch was detentions and no more going to hogmoade until the term was over. 

But it still was something, it’s more then he got for the ya know almost killing him thing. Yeah that’s disappointing. But he had also gotten a gift from mrs redwood for the holidays she said it was an early present. He hadn’t opened it yet tho, he wanted to wait at least another week sense Christmas was just around the corner. 

But besides that she also made it so the head master was to give Severus his own room for this whole thing witch was shocking he could have sworn she threatened him to do so. Oh she a Slytherin she probably did. Severus was going to move out of his room the next day and was going to get a big enough room for one, nothing to fancy just enough for a bed and some dressers and his own bathroom luckily. 

Thank god things where getting better for him with this whole thing. He had finally been able to put the thought of lily to the back of his mind and he was able to focus on Evan. But with him loving lily he was mistaken.. it was not love as in love the sexual way. He was confused with it sense she had been the only person he had for such a long time, he didn’t know what Love was so he mistook for need and want for love. 

He spent years in a fucking rivalry with potter over her until he let his young slip and lost her, but people only stay in your lives for a season and a reason, so he took a deep breath and let all his guilt go. His chest felt lighter then it had in years, it had been sense he was very very young and still saw the world threw the eyes of wonder as a child. 

He was able to feel free and feel as though he broke out of chains that where holding him down from walking away. He felt like he could almost fly if he tried. Not on a broom just as a metaphor. He took another deep breath and rolled over on his side pulling the covers over himself. They kept him warm and he finally closed his eyes only thinking of candy canes and gumdrops. 

Slowly his eyes closed and he fell asleep happy.

—————————————

Snape woke up in the morning, it was still the week end and he decided to get up and get ready to leave his room. He had told his roommates that he needed to leave the room and that he was getting his own under the order of headmaster with out him knowing why himself, only Evan knew the truth behind the lie but played along with the others in being clueless. Avery was sad for him to leave the room but wouldn’t have admitted it outloud so he just gave sev a note saying he was instead. 

Severus found it funny how he reacts to showing his soft side, a way Severus might have acted now if he hadn’t have had a change of heart suddenly. Mulciber had reacted normal and helped Severus move his stuff actually witch was nice and unNecessary. He probably want Severus gone off any thing and Evan just gave him a hug and said he’d see him later. That’s Slytherin for ya, they don’t react much or they don’t show it unless the had learned too. 

Severus started to set up his room and even made a small corner for a test lab for his potion making. He also showered and took his sweet time with it happily. He could also stay up later then he normally would and he could have Evan over until morning if you get what he means. 

——————————-

While setting up the rest of his room Severus got a knock at the door, it was Reggie so Severus let him in to see the place. “Wow looks nice” reg says putting his hands in his pockets. “Thanks can ya help me put up the curtain for the bed tho?” He asks and Reggie nods. 

They put up the bed curtain easily and Severus tested it out and smiled “that was easy thanks” he says and reg nods. 

“No problem mate” reg says helping snape out his books in his new desk. “I’m surprised the gave you this much room, it’s nice and small tho comfy” reg comments and snape hums. “Yep” he responds “so hows your morning been” snape asks continuing the conversation. “Good like Normal” reg says sitting down in the wooden chair snape had for his desk. “Ok that’s good” snape says back. 

“Glad you talked to mrs redwood yet?” Reg asks with a smug look on his face. “Yes, you where right I should have spoken up about it to her sooner” he says back sitting down on his new bed. “So do you think they’ll find a way to change you back” Reggie asks kinda changing the topic. “To be honest I’ve lost faith... well at least I could possibly try to find a way to undo this whole thing but it would be difficult to change and figure out how to. It could take years even...” snape says looking at the ground. He decided to take off his jacket and fold it nicely putting it on the bed. 

“Well you have people who can help. I know the whole Slytherin thing where we don’t ask for help but it’s shallow and it’s ok to ask for help sometimes dude” reg says looking at him. “Your right your right” sheris says looking at the window he had witch was just water and what every fish passed by due to being underground in the doungeons. 

“Mhm” reg says folding his legs legs by the ankles like a lady. “It sucks to have to wear a glamor all the time and it used to suck when I had to shower in the perfects bathroom. Especially when potter and your brother where in there and I was stuck in the shower stall..” snape says with a sigh. Ref looks at him curiously concerned. “Nothing in there happened right?” Reg asks. “No nothing happened other then I had potter get me my cloths and a sped out before I saw any thing I even wrapped a towel around my head” snape admits with a shrug and another sigh. 

“Damn ok, why didn’t you just use magic tho?” Reg asks. “Didn’t think to bring my wand like a dumbass” snape says insulting himself. “Oh well it happens half your ok tho” reg says with slight smile on his face. “Yep” he responds. 

“So how you doing with the whole idea of the things we have to destroy” snape says avoiding the word horcux as if it’s cursed with dark magic. “Worried, anxious, and guilty some how” Reggie says looking snape in the eye while taking. 

“Oh I have the same feeling about it reg, your ok. Where both ok. We just have to do this so the world doesn’t ya know get worse” snape says standing up walking over to rev putting his hand on his friends shoulder. Reg looks up at him still with the smile on his face but a worried mixed with it now. “Reg, it’s human to be scared. Don’t be afraid to show it to people” he says to Reggie. 

“I know, it’s difficult tho when you always wear a mask around others” reg says. “Oh tell me about it, it took me a while to tell Evan how I felt about being a death eater. I told him the truth and he stood with me cause he loved me enough to do so” snape says sighing making a face similar to reggies just different in a few ways. “Wait.. when did you say that?” Reg asks standing up.

“Oh umm... well about a week after I turned into a girl and when it had seen what they could do to people. I was afraid they’d do something like that to me for entertainment or if I messed up slightly on any thing...” snape admits some how feeling his face start to turn red from sadness and his eyes filling with tears of fear. Reg stands up. 

“Severus I doubt Evan would allow that to happen if he took your side on it. I wouldn’t allow it to happen either. Well just stay away from it from now on... after we get the horcux’s and destroy them.” Reg says placing his hand on snapes shoulder. “Man this is just a reassurance off isn’t it?” Snape laughs and soon Reggie does too. “I guess your right it is, that’s so unlike us it’s weird. It’s like the world is ending or something and god decided for is to be Nice to people” reg says adding to the joke slightly. 

“Ha it is like that” snape agrees with a smile forming on his face. “Man it might be the fact that I’m a women and have more feelings towards things to... mother always menctioned something like that when father wasn’t around and she said I was to be tuff but also had to do what I was told no matter what it was... like it’s all I was as a person” snape admits. “I get it, my mother is worse then yours and is more like your father with being more violent and my father just goes with it” Reggie says with a look on his face saying why am I even saying all this. 

“Yeah I saw one of your brothers memory’s... his worst actually... it was when he ran away.. your mom yelled at him for hurting himself calling him weak and it felt so wrong to see it but it opened my eyes more to what he was and why... and the night he had ran from home he was actually going to kill him self... but he didn’t and went to potters house instead... he had used the bathroom towels to wrap his wrists... it was awkward to give the speech about what I saw but I didn’t mention certain things so he couldn’t tell that i had his memory.” Snape rants slightly looking reg in the eyes seeing the man had caused his eyes to widen hugely. 

“Oh my god.... I had never thought... thought... it was that bad...” reg says covering his face with his hand. “Reg... your ok... I talked to him... I confronted him when he slammed me to the wall and asked how I knew his home life was bad” snape says looking at Reggie reaching up to touch his hand on his face. 

“And what did you say to him...?” Reg asks. “I said I didn’t care what happened to him but that what he was doing wouldn’t help him but leave scars later on... I told him to talk to someone... and the next day potter confronted me the same way and I told him what I had said to him and they went and talked to each other..” snape reassures. “I feel like giving you a hug so I’m gonna hug you... I don’t want it to be awkward but ya know I’m eh..” snape says just going and hugging reg who was a lot taller then him over all. Reg just nods with him hugging snape back slightly. 

“It’s ok, I’m sure he’s fine. He’ll get better reg, this whole thing is normal for people who are depressed. I’m sure he’s strong enough to get threw it” snape says feeling like a parent telling they’re child that a dead pet was going to heaven. 

Reg just grunts in response and they stand there for a good while hugging each other. 

————————————


	17. A secret revealed

Severus had finished his talk with regulus and finished setting up his room. He had also convinced Reggie to talk to his brother about him knowing about his self harm. Reg had been very uncomfortable with the idea at first but Severus reminded him that it’ll make things better between them and that he had made Severus talk to Mrs redwood about his problems so it was only fair. 

It’s kinda like revenge but a good revenge for once. He was currently walking with regulus to the griffindore tower so Reggie could talk to his brother. Reg needed Severus to come with him to push him to do so, cause he was sure that Reggie would back out of it right before asking to seeing his brother Sirius. 

They made they’re way up the moving staircase to the dorms if they’re rival house. “Ok there stairs are annoying as hell, how do people walk up these things every day” Reggie asks kicking his feet. “I don’t know, it must have to do with they’re bravely and shit” Severus responds walking up the last staircase. 

“Why is it so far from the dungeons...” Reggie complains nervously. Severus laughs slightly “cause it’s underground stupid” he says to reg who fidgets with his hands. “Reg calm down it’ll be fine” snape says patting his shoulder also pushing Reggie forward to the portrait. 

“Hmm? Two Slytherin boys? Wait aren’t you that boy who kept showing up here last year for mrs Evans?” The portrait said. “Yes I was but I’m not here for her he’s actually here for his brother cause he needs to speak to him. So if you could kindly ask Sirius Black to come out here it’d be appreciated.” Snape says while Reggie starts to internally panic. 

“Alright then, will do.” She said. A few minutes later Sirius, Potter and lupin came out. ‘Great the 3 of the 4 idiots came out’ snape thought crossing his arms. “Why are you here regulus especially with snape” Sirius says glaring at snape but something didn’t seem right about his glare. “He just needs to talk to you and I had to make sure he wouldn’t chicken out, that’s the only reason I’m here.” Snape said calmly leaning on a nearby wall. 

“Alright...” black says looking at Reggie. Reg nods at the fact that he needs to talk to him. “If you wouldn’t mind it would need to be in private... I’m not going to speak to you around your friends or Severus” Reggie says looking at the ground. 

“Hold on hold on! Wait a minute! Why all of a sudden to do you to talk to Sirius you’ve ignored him sense last year when your damn parents decided he wasn’t good enough to live up to they’re “great” standards, how can I trust you that you aren’t going to drag him into your death eater world by using one of the 3 forbidden curses” potter says glaring at both Severus and regulus. Lupin rubs his upper arm looking at the group. 

“James maybe you should let Sirius talk to his brother. I doubt it’s something like that” Remus interjects finally. “God well now I know where Evans gets the whole death eater thing from. God that’s fucking annoying...” Severus mutters. 

“Oh shit it snevillus” potter says before continuing. “Why tho moony? It’s not like he has to say his mom died or something” Remus looks at him with a serious face. “Well if he’s here and he needs to talk to his brother it must be something important, I’m not taking they’re side on this but if your sibling had to talk to you after not talking to you it would be important.” Remus says. 

“Prongs he has a fair point, I’ll just talk to him real quick and that’ll be that.” Black says. Regulus looks up with a bit of gleam in his eyes “thank you, we can just talk down the hall where they can see us but not hear us if that makes you feel more comfortable” reg suggests. “Also it’s more then one thing I’m going to mention” reggie decides. Severus looks at him confused and Reggie makes a sign with his hands of a box meaning locket. 

Snape catches on to what Reggie was going to tell him starting to shake his head. “You can’t tell him that... that’s not what why you’re here to talk to him” Severus says clenching his jaw with a bunch of emotions running threw him. “I’m not telling him the whole thing just the consequences” reg says not caring about Severus reaction. “God damn it reg Fine! Go talk to him already this is annoying as it is I can’t stand being around these imbeciles more then I have to be” Severus say gibing reg a push in the direction he should go to go talk to Sirius. 

Both Sirius and regulus walk down the corridor just enough so that the 3 of them can’t hear the 2 of them. “Why exactly did he need to talk to Sirius about?” Potter asked glaring at Severus. “He knows about blacks problem I told him, he needed to know” Severus said not specifying on what he meant but potter caught on. “That’s wasn’t your choice to tell him!” Potter shouts at him angrily. 

“It’s not like he was gonna tell him... and reg cares for his brother you may not see it but I have, so I told him he needed and wanted to know” Severus says. Potter glares at him deeper with hatred. 

“Merlin you really like to get into other peoples business, first you followed lily around and we had to make you stop and then Remus now Sirius?” Potter says. “Oh it was foolish of me to ever be involved with lily, and with him I learned my lesion not to follow people and get into something I shouldn’t when it’s none of my concern. For Black it’s just the fact that I’m friends with his brother and that his brother has to tell him something” Severus said glaring him right back in the eye challenging him to do something. 

Remus just watched the 2 interact before sighing. “I don’t trust you nor do I believe you, you could still spill Moody’s secret” potter says clenching his fist. “James stop, he can’t spill my secret, we both know something that the other doesn’t want others to know so neither of us would go with out the others secret being revealed there’s nothing to worry about any more” Remus interjects before Potter does any thing. 

“And there ya have it, now can you just leave me alone with the whole I’m a death eater thing? Or have you not talked to lily yet about that fight I had with her yesterday?” He asks crossing his arms. 

“Oh she told me, she told me that you where actually with rosier and that you where his little pet. Is that his little secret moony? That he’s gay for rosier cause he had such bad luck with girls” potter says mockingly. Lupin sighs “no it’s not, and James just stay quiet and ignore him before you both break out into a fist fight and he ends up in the hospital wing” lupin says. 

“Maybe he needs to end up in the hospital wing” James says cracking his knuckles. “Please just shut up... I’ll be quite if he is as well...” snape sighs. “See moony he needs to be put in his place” James complains doing a gesture towards him. “Oh knock it off already!” Remus shouts. Sirius and regulus finally come back and it looked like they’d both had shed a few tears due to the tear stains on there faces. 

“Come on sentimental moment is over reg” snape says putting his hands in his pockets. “Yeah yeah..” reg says. “Ok let’s go back inside and finished the planning for the next prank and I wanna get inside before peter eats all our snacks in his own.” Black says making a shooing motion. Remus and potter got back inside black stays back for a moment looking at both snape and regulus. 

“Thank you... honestly Reggie I don’t want you to get hurt.... but thank you for telling me if you don’t come back after break I’ll know that you have died doing what ever it is your gonna do... and I’m sorry I didn’t tell you with what was going on...” he said and regulus looked at the ground. 

Snape crossed his arms looking at regulus waiting for him to say something back to his brother and when he didn’t he hit him in the side with his elbow. “Say something dumbass” snape said with a sigh. “Ow! Ok ok... your welcome I’m sorry I didn’t notice it either... and I didn’t help with what mom and dad did to you, I may be your little brother that doesn’t mean I couldn’t have stepped up for you. So I apologize” he says looking at his brother in the eyes this time. 

“It’s fine I didn’t expect you to” Black says back in response before stepping forward pulling his brother into a hug. Regulus hugs his brother back immediately. “Bravo bravo sentimental moment between you two, took ya long enough” Severus comments clapping his hands together. Black shoots him a glare over reggies shoulder. 

Regulus break the hug laughing slightly “ya know you should say thank you to him not me, he did tell me about you and he convinced me and Evan both to not be on the dark side” regulus says. Black looks at Severus then back at regulus going back in forth a few times processing his words. 

“Your kidding right?” Black says. “He convinced your not to? Is this about the dying thing? Is that involved in this?” Black asks. Reg nods, “god I didn’t convince you for shit reg, you did that on your own with your snooping I convinced Evan only you decided that choice on your own” snape says taking away part of his glory moment. “No with what you told me this morning you made me change my mind.” Reg says with a smile forming on his face. 

“Oh god don’t get all mushy on me...” snape said trying to push the attention away form the subject. “Well I guess I owe you an apologize and a thank you... so there now that that’s over I’m leaving” black said walking over to the portrait whispering the password with it opening going back inside. 

“Now come on Reggie let’s go” snape said grabbing regs hand dragging him along down the stair cases. 

————————————

After a few hours it was time for dinner and snape headed over by himself. Once he got to the dinning hall and opened the doors every ones eyes where one him. He just kinda froze awkwardly and after a moment whispering started and he decided to quickly walk to his seat next to Evan and the others. 

He sat down with someone next to him moving away. “Ew why’d the fags have to sit next to me” a fellow Slytherin who was in his 7th year commented. “Well if you don’t wanna sit next to me move” snape said glaring at him. “You’ll catch aids if you are too close oh right that’s only during intercourse what a shame” snape says angrily in a threatening tone. 

Evan puts his hand on snapes thy shaking his head to stop. So he does and just grumbles angrily. “Potter spilled our secret with us being in a relationship...” rosier said. Snape brows knit together with him clenching his jaw. That fucker he told every one about him being with Evan even tho he’s done nothing to him to deserve that. 

Before he knew it he had gotten up and grabbed a cup of pumpkin juice and his wand walking straight over to potter who was laughing with his friends. “You asshole! What did I do to you for you tell every one I was with Evan!” He yelled at the top of his lungs before throwing the pumpkin juice onto Potter. He stormed away leaving the 4 of them in shock before he dropped the cup walking back over to his table. “Come on I’m not sitting in here with a bunch of homophobes” Severus says picking up his bag and grabbing Evans arm pulling him up.

Evan nodded and grabbed his stuff with Reggie following and unexpectedly mulciber and Avery as well when he noticed Severus and reg where leaving. They walked out into the hall and Severus sighed out loud. “Well that was a scene you caused” mulcy commented. “I was angry and wanted revenge and acted with out thinking...” Severus said. 

Mulciber patted him on the back with Avery coming out of the dinning hall meeting up with the group. “What a jackass how’d he even find out about you guys?” Avery asked. “The muggle born he used to hang out with” Evan said Avery halted at the ground. “ I say we get revenge for him hurting dear old sevvy and for hurting our dear Evan as well” mulciber suggested. “I don’t know about that..” Severus said. 

“Where not gonna stoop to they’re level of low. Let’s just ignore them and move on” reg commented. “Agreed” Severus said with Evan nodding in agreement. “That’s not fair tho they hurt you guys and told people something that’s personal!” Avery argued with mulciber backing him up. 

“No I mean it guys, I don’t wanna do any thing about it. I’ll go to mrs redwood about it and she’ll do something about it” sev said. “Fine... we won’t do any thing we’ll just back you guys up” Avery said. “Now some one tell me what’s going on, all of you hanging out all of a sudden, you sneaking off in the middle of the night and why did you move rooms” Avery asked. 

“That’s difficult to explain... give us a while to think about telling you guys...” Evan said grabbing sevs good hand. Mulciber looked at them curiously and then he nodded putting his hand in his fancy expensive robes as if he was showing off. 

Severus sighed and they all walked down the hall talking about a bunch of different things. 

—————————————-


	18. Revenge sweet sweet revenge

Severus, regulus, Evan, Avery, and mulciber where all sitting in an empty classroom that was locked up and warded so they would know if any one came in. “So you guys gonna explain what we need to talk about” mulciber asked breaking the silence that had been going on for a good few minute between the 5 of them. 

“Well before we can tell you, you have to take an I breakable vow that you won’t tell any one what where going to tell you here” regulus says. “Oh then it’s gotta be some dark shit your gonna tell us” mulciber said crossing his arms. “I’m in, always up for a good secret” Avery said and mulciber sighed looking at him. “If he’s in I guess I’m in” mulciber decided. 

“Good thing I’m able to do this spell” reg says getting up. “Severus would you like to be the person they both promise to?” Reg asked. Snape sighed and shrugged “sure cause it is my problem” snape said. 

“Alright you both need to be at arms length rom each other, Avery you’ll go first” reg said taking out his wand. Avery stood at arms length from snape and they both held out they’re arm. Reg ajusted then in the right stance. “Alright what ever is told in this room you Avery will not relay to any one unless it is common knowledge? Do you accept this vow?” Regulus asked casting a silent spell that caused a light going around both they’re arms. “I accept” Avery said. “And do you Severus accept the fact of them knowing and do you trust them not to spill this secret and information to be told in this room? Do you accept this term?” Regulus said. “I accept” regulus nods finishing the spell. 

After he had done the same thing mulciber, severus sighed. “Alright now that we can’t talk about that all tell me what it is cause this whole thing was weird to do” mulciber said. “Well here’s a before hand explanation, your potion turned me into a women, the one you spilt on me a few weeks ago” Severus said bluntly. 

Avery and mulciber looked at him in shock and if he was stupid. Until he waved his wand and took of his glamor and both they’re eyes widened. “Holy mother of shit! We’ve been sharing a room with a female Snape....” mulciber said laughing slightly. “How the fuck did we not notice” Avery said. “Who fucking knows... and the fact that he’s been wearing a glamor is more surprising... most of the time you sense that kinda thing ave” mulciber Said. 

“Well umm who exactly knows about this..?” Avery asks. “A few people, being every one in this room and Evans and lupin, I didn’t tell lupine he figured it out on his own” Severus says. Evan puts hand on Severus’ waist. “You’ve had the calmest reaction so that’s nice I suppose” snape said leaning into Evans touch. 

“Huh... well I’m this is... huh wow I guess where to blame.. surprising that we caused this” mulciber said crossing his arms only to uncross them to brush his black long hair out of his face. 

“Well now that that’s Umm said and done, we should come up with some revenge” mulciber suggests. “I’m in, why don’t we just pull pranks on him until he confesses to the teacher what he did?” Avery ask. “Sure just as long as it doesn’t go past the like as bullying” reg says. “That’s Fine by me” Evan said joining in. 

Snape nods “same I’m in” he says and they all agree to do that and come up with decent pranks. 

They all spend the rest of the time in the room coming up with a good pranks to play on potter as revenge each day over the next week. 

————————————

First Severus and regulus got Potter with a prank, they created a spell with a rain cloud that would follow potter around and soak him all day, and if any one tried to go near him they would get shocked by a small amount of lighting. Reggie had also hexed his shoes to stick to his feet for his shoe laces to tie in different ways to stress him out. 

They had done it from a distance so he could not track it back to them. After all they had created the spell they’re the only ones who could undo it. 

The group was now all sitting in the dinning room for lunch when James walked in frustrated and soaked with his friends keeping a good distance to not get shocked by the lighting. “Oh my god ha! I wasn’t expecting that” Avery says starting to laugh with mulciber following. “Nice job you two” he says and reg just nods as the two of them laugh. 

Severus watched in amusement while Evan just smiled smugly watching as James tripped over his shoe laces face first into the ground causing a bunch of people around him to roar laughing. When potter had gotten up he had a red tint of embarrassment on his face as he sat down and poeple nearby moved away. 

“Oh that felt good to watch he so deserved that” snape comments with the group nodding in agreement. 

———————————

This time it was mulcibers turn to prank Potter, he decided to die have his hair turn green and slowly turn into seaweed that smelled absulooty horrible. He also replaced potters cologne with a hippogriffs hormones for mating causing all the girls to stay clear of him even more then the smell that came from his hair. 

They where all sitting in the field this time in a group for a free period and James was trying to approach lily but she kept backing away until she tripped and fell over. And Sirius tried to help to no avail he couldn’t stand the smell and lupin had heightened sense so he was no where to be found and pettigrew was surging detention. 

“God you know how hard it was to find his cologne and replace it, the man has a million product bottles” mulciber complains and Reggie starts laughing at his brothers reaction to James smell. Severus began to laugh as well with the other 3 start to laugh as well. “A Man he must keep up his beauty” Avery said flipping his hair with his hand mocking potter as he did to making the group laugh harder. 

“Him and his mudblood girlfriend deserve it tho” mulciber said while laughing and Evan winged at the word he used only to shrug off the feeling a few seconds later and go back to laughing. 

———————————

This time it was Evan and averys turn. The decided to hex all of James stuff to moan and talk every time he touched his stuff. Even his broom so he couldn’t play quidditch for theyre game they had that day. 

Severus had seen the curse first with Avery in potions class when James tried to Olympic his book and it moan out loud causing the class to once again roar out laughing at him. Even lily had laughed at the prank witch made Severus smirk. Severus of course joined the laughing a moment later when the book yelled “I’m going to cum harder harder!”. Both black a lupin didn’t dare to help Potter with this prank, they didn’t wanna interrupt this one cause they actually found it funny. 

Then there was when he and Reggie where in the hall and saw that James broom was following him shouting profanity’s. Causing them both to brake out laughing again with many other student around as well. 

And the last time he saw it was when they where all in the dinning hall and James had tried to shut one of the books up and it screamed something about taking it up the ass. This cause multi er too actually fall out of his chair laughing and it when he got up he was still laughing to the point he couldn’t breath almost. 

“Man best prank out of them all” mul says threw laughs and reg nods in agreement. “Agreed” Severus said leaning on Evan while laughing. 

“When me a Severus where in class the book yelled ‘mmmm fuck me daddy harder harder’” Avery did a voice causing regulus to spit out his pumpkin juice and cause the group of boys to burst out laughing harder except reg who was embarrassed and had a red tint on his face now. 

—————————————

Another two days a pranks happened until lupin and black had found Severus in the hall alone walking between classes and they grabbed him and dragged him into an empty class room. “Oh god what do you two want..” snape said bored as he was being blocked from leaving out the door by both black and Lupin. “Stop pranking James” black said with his arms crossed. “Oh you think all those pranks are from me?” Snape laughs sarcastically. 

“Of course it’s you who els would be pissed enough at prongs to prank him that much to the point he becomes miserable with embarrassment” lupin said with a serious face. “Hmm well I do admit the pranks are brilliant and I am mad as hell at him but I wouldn’t stoop that low” sevens said crossing one of his arms holding his side using the other to do a gesture as if he was a server at a restaurant. 

“Oh don’t play games snape! Just leave James alone or you’ll regret it” black says pissed off. “I’m not doing any thing.” Snape said again in a calm tone. “Severus please stop and leave him alone, we don’t want trouble We just need you to leave James alone” Remus says trying to be nice to snape. 

“You have no right to use my first name lupin, and ya know what no. Even if I was doing these pranks I wouldn’t stop. It’s very much deserved” snape said in a angry threatening tone. 

Before he knew it black had grabbed him by the collar of his shirt slamming into one of the empty desks and was standing in between Severus legs as if it was a sex position. Severus leaned back as much as he could away from black to have some personal space. “Get off me your oaf! I didn’t do shit to your friend!!” Severus said in panic trying to get blacks hands off him by prying his fists off his shirt. To no avail sadly. 

“Sirius calm down!” Remus said putting his hand on blacks shoulder trying to ease him out of what he was doing. “No! He’s just mad people realize he’s more of a freak then he was when he stalked lily! He has no right to be harassing James!” Sirius said holding up his fist before lupin could react he had punched Severus in the face to the point his head snapped to the side. 

“Sirius! Stop!” Lupin yelled grabbing his friends hand before he could act again only to have black push him off and hit Severus in the face again this time worse. 

Black kept hitting Severus over and over until Severus only saw black and could quite see any thing. He Hurd a rustle between a few different people. “Get away from him!!” Some one yelled and then he Hurd some one rustling on the ground near him. He then felt someone pick him up bridal style making sure his head was on they’re shoulder. 

Before he knew it some one had taken him out of the room of commotion and walked him to what he thought was the hospital wing. But before they reached the hospital wing he had blacked out. 

————————————


	19. Surrounded by friends

Severus woke up slowly to a cold damp cloth wiping off his wounds causing him to his in pain and try to smack the hand away. “Severus it’s alright it’s just me mrs el” the person said and Severus realized it was mrs redwood. He stoped fighting her and let her finished wiping off his wounds. He Hurd a nearby door open and a bunch of foot steps heading over to the bed he was laying in. 

“Love are you ok?!” A voice said he recognized as Evans. He felt another hand on his face to tilting his head to face the person. “Holy mother of fuck...” a voice he thought was averys said. 

“Who did this to you...” mulciber asked and he knew the voice pretty well seeing as mul had a very deep voice that was distinctive from a lot of other people. “Classroom... desk... punched... lupin...black...passout...” Severus Mummers. “Mr lupin is right here Severus, he’s the one who brought you here dear” Mrs el said patting his face again with the wet cloth.

Wait lupin brought him here? Why? And why the hell was he still here at that? 

“Oh I’m going to punch you for letting this happen” Evan said and was about to go up and punch lip in until snape opened his eyes and reached and grabbed Evans hand. “Leave him... not worth it..” snape mummered. “But..” Evan began and stoped when snape made eye contact with him. 

The door opened again and another few people came into the room. Snape couldn’t tell who it was and didn’t bothered to look. He kept eye contact with Evan. Evan broke eye contact first looking at who walked in and his face grew very angered. 

“Why the hell did you bring them here reg?!” Evan asked standing up only for snape to wine and that made Evan sit right back down and hold snakes hand like a obedient dog. “Sirius wanted to see Severus...” reg said looking at the ground or well snape assumes he did. 

“Well it’s too soon for that!” Avery said glaring at the group. Snape turned his head to look at lupin who was leaning on the wall looking at snape. “Thank you...” snape mummers still really out of it. 

Lupin looks at him surprised and then nods with a small amount of red appearing on his face. “Moony padfoot the hell did you do?” A voice he recognized too well as potters. Snape turned his head finally looking at the group who came in. He instantly frowned and hissed in pain as he did so. “Honey just relax please.. don’t hurt yourself” Evan said stroking the side of his jaw so he wouldn’t hurt him where all his cuts where. Snape leaned into his touch and hated when Evan pulled away. 

Snape shut his eyes and decided to relax and follow Evans instructions listening to what was going on instead. “Sirius Black did you attack Severus?” Mrs el asked in a very serious tone. “Yes mam..” Sirius answered truthly. “I lost my anger cause he and his genesis have been hexing and cursing James all week. I got angry and retaliated by hitting him too much until reg pulled me off and Remus brought snape here” black said. 

“That is no reason to go after some one mr Black. I’m sorry but you could be expelled for this but sense it’s not my responsibility I have to leave your punishment to your head of house.” He said sighing going back to cleaning his face. 

“Mam it’s my fault as well. If I hadn’t complained to him and Remus about it and thinking it was snape then he wouldn’t have gotten mad and went after him.” Potter said reducing blacks guilty points. “We only did it cause this fucking school can’t just get rid of you assholes already! You’ve been torchering Severus sense his first year! Over a girl!” Avery yelled getting frustrated with the two griffindores himself. 

“Mr Avery calm down please” mrs el says. “I’ve been told what’s happened with Severus, he has come to me himself and told me. I’m also aware of the way this school decides to handle things. Witch is tragic, but i will handle this situation. Please if you all don’t mind if you angry I would like you to go take a walk while I talk to mr rosier, Black, Potter, snape, and lupin as well as me blacks younger brother about this.” She says gesturing for Avery and mulciber to the door. Neither of them budge and she just smiled and nods. 

“Ok some one please tell me how this whole thing started” she said. “Snape was bothering Sirius first and I got mad and told some people that he and rosier where together and it started a rumor” potter said sneering slightly. “And that caused us all to fight back and prank him” Avery said. “Ok and then mr black got mad and beat up Severus. I see I see. You all need to find a alternative to how you interact.” She said huffing patting the wet cloth of his face again. 

“The only people I’m going to give credit to are mr lupin, Severus, and me rosier for how they handled things” mrs el says. “All of you will serve detention until I say other wise and yes on top of the detention you already have mr black” she said and black grumbled. 

“Now all of you please leave the room Severus needs his rest” she said gesturing towards the door. She shooed James, Sirius, Avery and mulciber, along with regulus out of the door expecting lupin to follow as well. 

Once they left lupin and Evan didn’t follow. “Lupin why are you still here?” Evan sneered and Severus sat up opening his eyes again. “I can be here if I want to be, I wanna talk to snape” lupin said. “No I’m not letting you, if you want to say something say it here infront of me.” Evan said grabbing snapes hand moving closer to him. “It’s fine... can you take off my glamor...” snape asks looking at the sheets of the hospital bed he was stuck in. 

Evan nods taking out his wand doing a motion to take off his glamor. “Severus im sorry I didn’t stop Sirius form hurting you” lupin said and snape looked at him. “It’s ok... I understand why he did it... and why he’s violent... I just hope he understands how to stop.... “ Severus said leaning forward onto Evan shutting his eyes again. 

“But he... it’s happened so much I feel bad and I should have stopped him a long time ago... it’s gotten out of hand.. it’s been out of hand... and you’ve almost died at one point cause of me... I’m sorry... I really am sorry..” lupin said looking at the ground snape opened his eyes and looked at Remus resting his head on Evans shoulder. While Evan rubbed his back and sorta cuddled him. 

“I understand... it’s not your fault...you might have almost killed me but you weren’t you... I understand what you are... but you are like the mom to your friends.. I see you help them... and that’s good... you don’t have to go out of your way to help me... you owe me nothing... as much as I owe you nothing... you just need to keep being you but more strict with them... or els one day it’s gonna get worse for you all and karma’s gonna be a bitch to deal with” Severus says calmly and tiredly. Lupin nods lookin at Severus. 

“Remus don’t blame yourself” Severus said. He had said lupins first name for the first time ever. Wow that was weird it rolled off his tung like it was nothing. Huh wow... 

Lupin nodded before leaving the room once more shutting the door behind him. Evan slowly guided Severus to lay down and Evan cuddled him until he fell asleep in his arms like the first night he had been with Evan.


	20. A sweet letter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short cause this god damn thing keeps resetting its self fucking hell!!!!

Severus woke up in the hospital wing. He felt someone sleeping next to him it was Evan. Like normal. He cuddles into Evans touch noticing a letter on the night stand. He opened it and read it. 

Dear mr snape,   
I am writing to tell you, you are no longer are in the custody of your parents. Mrs redwood and her wife have offered to adopt you, if you wish to be adopted by them there is a paper in the back of the Envelope. And if you do not you will be placed in a foster care system instead. This is a short letter but I’m also here to tell you your father has also been placed in custody for child abuse and many other crimes. Please write me back when you have your decision. 

\- Auror vee redwood Lydias older brother. 

Severus sat up looking Evan in the eyes. “What’s wrong love?” Evan Asked and snape smiled. “Mrs redwood want to adopt me” snape said and Evan smiles. “That’s great!” He says leaning down to kiss Severus deeply. 

Evan sat up pulling sev up with him so that Severus was sitting in his lap on his knees. Evan didn’t break the kiss and ran his young on snapes lips asking for entry. Severus opened his mouth and allowed him to and went along with what Evan was doing. 

The door opened to the infarmy with some one coming in walking over to where Severus’ hospital bed was. Severus or Evan didn’t notice and they kept kissing. The curtain opened and Evan broke the kiss looking over to see if any one was there and there wasn’t any one. “Huh weird..” even says. 

Severus doesn’t care about what was happening and wen and kissed Evans neck like a little greedy snake. Evan leaned back down and kissed Severus again. But it didn’t last long because something knocked over a vase on the side of the table near the end of the bed causing both of them to jump. Evan grabbed his wand and pointed it in the area of where the noise came from. 

“Who’s there?! Show your self or I will not be afraid to harm you!” Evan says. Severus grabs his wand off the nightstand doing the same. 

A second later lupin and potter appeared from what seemed to be an invisibility cloak. “What the fuck?!” Evan said grabbing sev around the waist pulling him to his chest in a protective manner. 

“Cheating on your boyfriend?” Potter asked crossing his arms while lupin looked somewhat hurt seeing Severus in Evans arms. Severus hid his face in Evans chest not wanting his secret to be revealed. “Fuck off Potter! It’s none of your business!” Evan yelled at them. Snape peaked out from Evans chest looking at potter and lupin. “Wait.. why.. how do you have all those cuts on you... did he hurt you?!” Potter said racing over pulling Severus from Evans arms. 

“Are you ok? Did he hurt you?” Potter said looking at snape more closely as if inspecting him. “Let go of me!” Severus struggles out of potters grip only to have lupine do the same to him but gentler. “You look better but still pretty beaten up..” lupin mumbles. “Get off!!!” Snape yells getting out of lupine grip as well but very easily. 

Snape goes back to where Evan is sitting back on the bed away from them all only being close to Evan. “Come on tell me if he hurt you?” Potter said giving Evan a Suspicious look. “No he didn’t!” Snape snapped. “Wait...” Potter says looking over him noticing his broken hand then his face lights up with shock. Then he shakes his head “nah that can’t be” he says before sighing. 

“Well rosier fell Severus we need to talk to him when you se him next” potter says. Lupin gives Potter a look. Then he looks back at snape and frowns slightly. 

They both left shortly after and Severus and Evan left the hospital wing going to severus’ room. 

————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok do y’all want a smut scene in this?


	21. A unexpected visit and packing for break.

Severus was forced to go back to the hospital wing when madame pomfrey had seen he had left. So he was currently laying in the hospital wing bed having his face bandaged where the cuts didn’t heal from the potion. But the good thing was he was getting his cast off before he left for the holiday later today. Evan and regulus offered with Avery to go pack up his stuff sense he’s was unable to. 

He happily accepted not having to worry about what the 3 boys would find due to the fact he had shared most of his dark things with them in the past and his potions book was latched shut with a spell. So he didn’t have to think about it or worry what they would do with it or take it. He also made sure to put tracking spells on his things after being thrown into the black lake last year by potter and having his stuff scattered all over the school. 

“Mr snape you have some visitors would you like to see them?” Madame promfrey asked politely. Snape modded thinking it was Evan and regulus but oh was he so wrong. Thank god he had his glamor on tho. He turned his head to watch as lupin, Evans, and sadly black came in. Black looked like he had been dragged along by Remus and Evans was here for god knows what. 

“What do you 3 want...” Severus said glaring at them all but lupin. “Well I Hurd you where here and I just wanted to see for myself what these idiots did to you... Jeez sorry for feeling bad..” lily said awkwardly. “Well you don’t really need to be here any more then... you shouldn’t have even come... shouldnt you all be getting ready for the train that’s leaving in a few hours” snape asked turning attention to the two boys instead of lily now. 

“Yes I wanted to talk to you about... about regulus” black said clenching his fist. “Why would I talk to you after you beat me up?” Snape questioned crossing his arms. “You know I have to go Evans house like this? All scratched up cause of your idiocy? I can’t even smile or frown it hurts too much to” snape complainer getting a guilty look from black. Lupin frowned putting his hand on Sirius’ shoulder. 

Lily looked at the group and then at Severus and said “Severus don’t be rude, I get Sirius beat you up but he’s been worried and conflicted over what his brother said” Severus looked up at her anger sprouting on his face. “Don’t tell me not to be rude about what you said to me in the hall! You implied I was a slut for being with someone who actually for once gave a damn about me! I don’t want to hear your opinion! I don’t even want you here! I wanna be able to just live my life with out you in it! Why are you showing up now?! You could have noticed my presence when I might have actually wanted it!” Snape yelled at her and her face grew hot as a fire truck. 

“He doesn’t give a damn about you! He’s a death eater! Has been and always will be!” Evans yelled back. “Go away! I don’t care what you think!!” Snape said getting out of the bed he was in. Black and lupin where watching the two. “If your so worried and hate death eaters so much go find someone like bellatrix lastrange I'm sure she’s have fun killing you now huh?! Your griffindore idiocy would lead you right into a death trap! Now get out before i make you!!” Snape yelled at the top of his lungs. Lupin and Black covered there ears and Evans stood there quietly before deciding to leave first this time. 

Black watched snape with surprise in his eyes at the fact that he had just yelled at a girl who he tried to apologize to for months. “And you... your brother will be fine, I’m not going to yell at you but just leave before my temper comes back” snape said to black who nodded silently and left shortly after lily did due to the comment. 

Snape sighed sitting down on his bed. “ well that was very much deserved” lupin comments. Severus looks at him confused to why he was agreeing with his action. “I litterally just came to wish you a merry Christmas or Yule witch ever you celebrate..and i brought Sirius to get him to apologize and lily tagged along” Remus continued. “You really are the mom friend” Severus said and lupin made a face considering it. 

“You’re right I am” he said laughing slightly. “Every friend group has one, I presume ours is regulus” Severus said forgetting the anger he had just felt a little while ago. “He does seem like the type to be stopping all the drama and to be the person to talk to” lupin agreed. 

“Oh he is, but he’s also like the little brother who follows what the older kids do just with standards” snape laughs thinking of how regulus used to always trail behind Avery or mulciber during his first year. “So your going to rosiers house for the Hollidays?” Remus asked. Snape nodded “yeah it’s a weird thing with men to show off they’re lover to they’re parents unlike with muggles it’s always women doing it” snape said. 

“Ah I’ve noticed, mother told me the story of how she took my father to meet her parents and how he was confused by the fact of her brining him to meet them first instead of the other way around.” Lupin said. “Hm I always figured you where a half blood, someone to smart about magical things and who also knows too little to be a muggle born.” Snape commented. 

“Yep, your one two right? Your mother was a prince and father a muggle?” Remus asked snape nodded. “Well biologically any way” snape said picking up the envelope and pen going to the paper for the adoption request signing it before putting it back in the envelope. 

“What was that?” Remus asked. “Adoption papers in no longer in the custody of my horrid parents” snape admitted setting the pen and envelope down on the dresser. “Oh wow congratulations” Remus said surprised. Snape nodded, “well if you don’t mind I would like to rest until it’s time to leave for the train” snape said and Remus nodded before leaving the room. 

————————————

Snape woke up 1 hour until it was time to leave and Evan and regulus where sitting in chairs by his bed playing a card game. “Oh your finally awake you gotta get ready” Evan said noticing snape had woken up. Snape sits up and nods getting up out of the bed. 

He notices a pair of cloths along with his shoes by the bed. He picked them up and headed toward the hospital wing bathroom to get changed. He slipped off the blue long sleeve shirt and noticed he that the cloths that where left for him weren’t his and where for a women... he could tell cause a bra was left for him. And he didn’t know how to put on on. 

He decided to latch the clip before putting it on as to not bother any of the men or madame pomfrey. He used his want and took off his glamor and slipped on the bra with a struggle but some how managed to get it to work. He wasn’t going to think about how Evan got his size right but hey he was kinda proud of himself for putting it on right in the end. 

He then put the turtle neck shirt witch was way to fancy for just casual wear on. The only way it wasn’t was all the extra detail that was on it. It even had a dragon cross stitched into it by hand. And it was white with a black test that went over it. 

The pants where simple wove pants that had a white part that was like an open shirt in the front that almost touched the ground and connected to the white shirt with buttons and it also faded into a black by the tips. His shoes where also fancy being much like the dragon hide boots Evan adores so much. Except they where black and white to match the outfit. 

Severus then got ready by brushing his hair and teeth. He’s never been one to care for his hair other then washing it, brushing it out, and getting it cut when it got to his shoulders in length. The only problem was when he was not wearing his glamor his hair was way past his shoulder and it had grown really fast sense the potions mishap. It was now down his his mid back... he was actually considering getting a pixie cut just to make it easier on himself. 

After he had finished getting ready Severus walked out of the bathroom back over to his hospital bed. He opened the curtains and stepped inside only to have Evan whistle and regulus make a face of surprise. “Damn you where right he can pull it off nice choice Evan” reg said giving Severus a once over look. “Did you do ok putting the bra on I wasn’t sure if you could or not?” Evan said. 

“Yes I did fine, I figured it out... it was difficult but I did it” snape said crossing his arms over his chest. “Alright then, we’ll we should head to the train with every one els so we can get a compartment to our selves.” Reg says getting up. “Also we have you trunk it’s under the bed. And madame promfrey had us include extra stuff for certain things as well as a healing potion she had professor slughorn make Justin for you to heal your cuts more by the time we get to meet my parents at the station” Evan said standing up as well walking over grabbing his own trunk. 

Regulus grabbed his trunk he had placed by his chair and picked it up also with a bag he threw over his shoulder. Severus walked over and placed his wand in his trunk before closing it and picking up his own trunk witch had wheels so he just rolled it. 

————————————

They where all now sitting in a empty compartment they had gotten with the blinds drawn on the door and windows to the walking area of the train. The also locked the door so they could all not have any one come in randomly. “Hey so when do we all wanna meet?” Reggie asks.

“I’m fine with meeting in a few days on Friday, my parents will be to worn out from the Yule ball we have to go to and we can all sneak out once it’s over and go to the cave with kreacher” Evan said. “Fine by me” Severus said. “Alright that parts settled, we can keep in touch by owling” reg said and they all nodded.

“We can map it all out and then by the week after we go we can all prepare for what we need and get the thing. Then we can replace it with a fake I can have a friend make” Evan said they all nodded in agreement. “Well give a task to each person and if any thing goes wrong well get out of there fast” Severus said. Evan nodded and regulus spoke “ they’ll be some pretty dark things and dangerous tasks I presume” reg said. They all nodded. “Well I’m sure we can figure it out” Evan said wrapping his arm around Severus who just leaned into his touch.

Reg nodded and leaned back taking out a book beginning to read. Evan and Severus just cuddled for a while until Evan fell asleep and Severus shortly after.

——————————

They both woke up to reg shaking them awake. When they had awaken they noticed that Avery and mil over had joined them in the compartment while they where asleep. Avery seemed flustered about something and mulciber was making fun of him for it. Severus smiles slightly at them getting along like always, he had never mortified how close the two really where. Timmy was in on averys shoulder and neck like a scarf asleep.

“Oh come on it was flirting they where totally flirting with you ave” mulciber said. “No they where just making jokes and harassing me!” Avery said crossing his arms looking away. Reg was now sitting next to the couple and was just snickering under his breath at the two. “Oh someone flirted with Avery? Who was it?” Evan asked smirking.

“I didn’t see who it was but they called him out to talk to him and when he came back he complained about the person saying jokes that no one should say in public and that they had been too clingy” mulciber laughed. “Awe you’ll get used to it Avery it’s not that bad” snape said in a mocking tone joining in on making fun of the boy who loved beasts. “I most certainly will not!” Avery said glaring out the window in a pout.

“Alright what ever you say” mulciber said with a smirk.

————————————

The train ride was going smoothly with them all and every one was enjoying them selves talking about different things. It was getting close to the time they arrive and every one had been relaxing and still talking about the things they where going to do over break. It was a very nice ride on the train Severus had experienced in years.

————————————

The train arrived with a screeching stop. Every one noticed and started to stand up. “Damn I guess we won’t see you all until the Yule ball that’ll suck.” Avery said standing up first putting Timmy in his cage. “Well I’ll see you later all later” multiverses said reaching over Avery grabbing his stuff giving every one a simple fist bump as a goodbye. Avery was the next to go giving hand shakes and giving Severus a hug when he left the compartment shortly after mulciber.

Evan, regulus and Severus all got they’re stuff walking off the train next. Severus stepped onto the platform last and grabbed Evans hand. “We’ll see you in a few days reg!” Evan said giving him a half hug. Severus let go of Evans hand and have a Reggie a full hug. “Stay strong and don’t let that bitch get to ya mate” Severus said and reg hugged him back before they broke apart a few seconds later.

Evan regrabbed snapes hand leading him over to a couple who where very well dressed and mannered couple. The couple greeted they’re son with a hug and then they noticed Severus standing awkwardly.

“You must be Stella my sons told me about you” Evans mother said. “Yes I am it’s great to meet you mrs rosier” Severus said with the bow of his head. She smiled at him and Evans father did the same.

“Alright well we have the portkey with us, let’s go shall we” Evans father said, Severus noticed he had a irish accents they all too arms and where ported to a huge mansion that made Severus’ eyes go wide.

“Home sweet home, now lets head inside and have you both unpack and get rested then we’ll have dinner” Evans father said. They where all lead inside and then Severus was lead to a guest room to where she would be staying over the next 2 weeks.

The room was just about a nice comfortable size between being to big and being too small. It had a nice one person bed and a nice set of furniture. It also had a closet big enough to walk in surprisingly, with a bathroom off to the right of the closet.

The bathroom had a walk in shower with a bathtub on the other side. The toilet was next to the sink and mirror as well.

Severus decided to unpack and check up on his looks in the bathroom.

————————————


	22. First days of break

It was now Sunday, the first few days of Severus’ stay with the rosier family had gone decent awkward but decent none the less. Evans father wasn’t home the first few days apparently he had to take care of some business with his work and then he would be off to spend the next few days with his family. 

Severus was sitting in the foyer with mrs rosier Evans mother. Evan had still been asleep by this time even tho it was 10 in the morning. Severus didn’t really know what to talk to his mother about so he mainly just sat there reading. When she finally spoke to him. “So how has your stay been here dear?” Mrs rosier asked him. “It’s been fine mam, there’s nothing bad to say about this place, it’s very wonderful so far” he said politely. 

He closed his book and set it down on his lap. “I’m am very glad you think so, might I ask what family you are from?” She asked suddenly and Severus thought for a second. “Oh I’m a descendant from the prince family, my mother married a pure blood from America, as to why my last name is rose. But I am no longer in the care of my parents” he spoke half truth half lie. His father did come from America and his mother was from the prince family so he just added some aspects that weren’t true. 

“Oh who’s care are you in now my dear?” The women asked with her eye brow raised. “Lydia redwood, she is the charms teacher at hogwarts and adopted me just recently and my parents where not seen fit to raise a child” Severus spoke and Evans mother nodded. 

“I see the redwood family is a very Nobel pure blood family, from what I Hurd and seen of them you’d be a great addition to they’re family. I went to school with Lydia and her brothers, the oldest brother Saturn redwood was a griffindore, while Lydia and her brother vee where Slytherin and her youngest brother was a hufflepuff. The family was all over the place when it came to houses” mrs rosier said recalling them all. 

“I haven’t Hurd much about her family yet to be honest. I’ve only gotten a letter from I suppose ummm uncle now mr vee redwood” Severus admits with and awkward tone in his voice. “well in do time you’ll meet them hopefully, or well two of them any way. There oldest Saturn was disowned for being very cruel and dark. No ones really Hurd from him sense his school days, but hopefully you’ll meet the other two instead of just letters” mrs rosier informed and Severus nodded his head. He had no idea how many siblings mrs el had, and the fact that one of her brothers was actually a dark wizard and on top of that was a griffindore? No wonder she didn’t look at every one the same threw the rivalry... she had see it with her own eyes threw growing up with her brother... 

“Thank you for informing me about them, I never would have guessed that she had a sibling like that who was dark and on top of that in griffindore the house of heros” Severus mocked and mrs redwood smiled at the joke but didn’t laugh. 

“Can I ask more about them?” Severus asked. And she nodded “yes I suppose that’s a good topic to speak about, let us start with Vee, he and Lydia where both sorted into Slytherin, he was an over all quiet boy who didn’t speak much, he dosent look much like his siblings and has very dark black hair like his grandfather I remember, and he also was top of his class and was in mr slughorns slug club.” She said and Severus nodded “well that’s definitely an achievement.” Severus commented folding his hands in his lap. 

“Indeed, and let’s see Lydia was one of the prettiest girls in the school who had a very strong will but was as gentle as a flower, but when you made her mad she’d get revenge no matter what it took but with limits somehow” mrs rosier said explain his adoptive mothers school days some what. Severus nodded. “Now for Aldrich the youngest, he was a very helpful and kind child. He definitely belonged in hufflepuff, he is 4 years younger Than I am. He had almost white hair like his sisters and pale skin that rivaled it, he always kept it short and neat. He was quiet but wasn’t afraid to speak up when needed to be Hurd other wise he wouldn’t say a word” she said explaining more then she did about the others. 

He nodded once again “to be honest that’s a lot of children.” Severus said and mrs rosier nodded. “Well that’s the redwood family that I know of, they where always a quiet family and never where with or against any thing, the stayed out of what every one els did” mrs rosier said and Severus nodded understanding. 

“I can see why and not see why but it’s interesting, that you for informing me about them” Severus said. “Your welcome dear” Evans mother said. 

——————————————

The next 3 days passed with out any thing really happening. But today was the day before Christmas Eve and Severus was wrapping Evans present he had gotten him the day before when mrs rosier had taken him out shopping for a nice gown he could wear to the yule ball on Friday. All noble pure blood family’s and other family’s in the wizarding world of Britain where invited, it was supposed to be a very big thing. It wasn’t like the one they would hold at hogwarts it was for more of a gathering and just a party to celebrate Yule. 

Today was also a day where the rosier family and the black family along with the Malfoy and la’strange family where going to celebrate and have dinner and tea together for a family gathering. Meaning 2 of the 3 black sisters and they’re husbands where coming over, maybe regulus was coming over followed by they’re parents and who ever els was on the rosier family side. 

Severus had just gotten ready for the gathering wearing a nice set of robes he narrowed from Evans mother from her school days. They fit him quite well and he was pleased with them, the weird part was tho that is was a dress so he snuck a pair of his robe pants that Evan had gotten him on they’re first date that actually went with the outfit luckily. He also wore the black and white dragon hide boots Evan had given him. 

He felt very awkward only wearing what he had been given as gifts from Evan and his parents to this instead of something he had of his own. Evan mother knocked on the door. “Come in” Severus said. The door opened and she stepped inside. “Would you like some help with you hair dear?” Evan mother offered. Severus smiles politely. “Yes that would be nice, Ive never really done any thing special with it other then a simple braid” Severus admitted. 

Evans mother nodded wand walked over to where Severus was sitting infront of a vanity grabbing his hair brush. She brushed threw his strait hair calmly. “How about we just put it in a french braid then a low bun?” She asked. “That’s fine” Severus said. Mrs rosier nodded and did what she said she would and finished by putting a pin in severus’ hair. 

“I knew this would suit you well, now then come down in a few minutes when the guests start arriving until then you are free to do as you wish” Evans mother said before exciting the room shutting the door peacefully. 

Severus decided to read until it was time to go down stairs and meet every one in the foyer. 

——————————————

Severus set down his book and made his way to the foyer where he was supposed to meet every one. Once he got there Evan was wearing a nice set of red and black robes with his hair done nicely.   
While mr rosier was wearing a green set of robes that matched his wife’s dress. “Well Stella you look good, I presume mother helped you with your hair?” Evan asked with a cheeky smile on his face. “Yes, I need to have her teach me how to do it so I can wear it like this more often” Severus said as an inside joke to Evan who continued to smile holding back a laughs as to not give any thing away. 

“You look lovely” mr rosier commented. “Now then every one will be arriving shortly so if you don’t mind Evan don’t go and make those corny jokes you always do we don’t need any one leaving out of anger like last year” mr rosier added. Evan nodded, “and Stella, just act as Evan does if you do not know how to” he added once again. “Will do” snape said folding his hands in front of him. 

Shortly after they Hurd a knock on the door and a how elf lead Bellatrix and her husband inside the foyer where they all greeted each other. Next to arrive was bellatrix’s mother and father who greeted them all similarly to they’re daughter had. 

After them was Lucius and narcissa Malfoy shortly followed by regulus and his parents. “Well it’s nice to have you all here, and if you haven’t noticed the women standing next to Evan is Stella Redwood his current girlfriend.” Mr rosier introduced a little awkwardly. 

Snape Bowes his head slightly and awkwardly at the introduction and all the eyes on him. Regulus walked over and stood by him and Evan. “Is it just me or was that introduction to you weird?” Regulus whispered under his breath and Evan snickered. “I don’t think I’ve Hurd any thing like that ever” snape said. 

Lucius and narcissa came over to the group. “Evan it’s good to see you again, same with you regulus” Lucius Said. Narcissa held out her hand for the Severus to shake and he did so not really even thinking about it. “I’m narcissa, and I already know you name so there’s no point in introducing yourself.” Narcissa said greeting him first instead of Evan or regulus. “I suppose so, it’s nice to meet you” snape greeted back. 

“So your last names redwood? As in professor redwood at hogwarts?” Lucius asked out of the blue. “Yes but it’s just been changed to that, I was actually adopted by mrs redwood. But I am still a pure blood just not they’re child” snape said lying but hiding very well behind a smile. Regulus glances at him in shock. “How come no one tells me any thing until later on, come on you two I though you dating was ok but being adopted and not telling me?” Regulus said giving him and Evan a look. 

“I Hurd he had the chance to be adopted he never told me he had actually signed the papers saying he’s so it’s news to me too” Evan said holding up his hands in surrender. “Well congratulations what family exactly are you from mrs redwood?” Lucius asked ignoring the two boys. “Descendant from the prince family from my mother’s side and my father is a pure blood from a small family in America, my mother met him when she went to dumstrag and they got married had me but they where both deemed not fit to raise me and that’s why I was adopted now” Severus said telling the same lie as earlier that week to Evans mother. 

“Stella you need to stop hiding things like this and just tell them to people who are your friends when it happens” regulus said crossing his arms. “Sorry I will inform you next time Reggie” Severus Said shrugging slightly. 

“You better” reg says. 

Before he knew it the night was already over and it had gone well. 

———————————


	23. Yule ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I’m going to make the next few chapters go by quickly, there are going to be scenes from Christmas and then I’m going to skip to the Yule ball and do a dancing scene and then they’re going to go map out the cave, I had to rewatch the scene where Harry and dumbledore go to see the cave tho so that was that. 
> 
> But enjoy!

The party had gone well with the black family along with the la’strange family, and Malfoy. It was enjoyable and nothing really happened other then regulus informing them that they didn’t have time to map out the cave, they just had to go and get it all done in one night. Witch was not the best idea but Severus decided to set up a bag of things he had he would need. 

Severus decided if they needed to drink a type of poison that he would bring something to have some one throw up the poison, and if it was something that’s stung them and caused it to spread fast Severus would bring something to trap it, such as a spell or potion that did so for a good 24 hours til they get to some where safe. 

And he also was brining as extra set of cloths along with his wand and any type of medical needs. He didn’t know what the others where brining but he wouldn’t be underprepared. Neither would Evan or regulus hopefully. 

———————————

Christmas Eve went well just every one in Evans family including Severus where around in the foyer talking and laughing about a bunch of different story’s they all told about things that happened to them all. Nothing crazy or bad happened and it was a nice night, they all had gone to bed but Evan and Severus slept in the same bed that night. 

It was rather calm. Thankfully. 

———————————

Christmas Day had been very similar to Christmas Eve, nothing special happened other then opening some presents, Severus had gotten a present from Evan and it was a special book that allowed them to communicate what ever way the wanted. And Severus had gotten Evan a few books along with a ugly muggle Christmas sweater as a joke witch made Evans parents laugh. 

Over all it went well, but the most surprising thing was the fact that Evans parents had given his a green flying car. He was quite shocked and surprised but very much happy at the gift. Severus had also been sent later on in the day letter and a few things from mrs redwood and her family welcoming him to the family happily. 

Over all the day went well and he once again slept in Evans bed. 

————————————

Currently Severus was getting ready for the Yule ball, he was going to wear a white dress with snowflakes at the bottom that faded into a blue and once again his dragon hide boots. He had also done his hair much like the night of the family dinner he had attended. 

Evan was wearing a green and blue tux with a stripped ty of the colors, he also had his hair done very neatly as well as wearing his favorite boots very much to his mother’s distaste. 

When they had arrived they had taken a carriage with Evans parents and spilt off to go meet with reg for the night. 

“Wow you guys look good” Reggie said as he saw them. He was sitting at a table alone wearing a black set of robes that complemented his hair and bright blue eyes well. “Thanks same time you reg” Severus said sitting down. They where across from the door so they could see any one who walked in thankfully. Evan nodded and sat down between reg and Severus. “Well I have a flying car now, so would we like to take that for our thing later?” Evan offered and reg looked at him in surprise. “Yes that fine, kreacher told me where the cave was, and the tasks of what we’ll need to do... so I have what we need for them just be prepared for getting really wet” Reggie commented as the door opened. 

To Severus’ displeasure the 4 marauders walked in with lily and mr and mrs Potter. Severus instantly frowned. “You don’t think they’re going to be a problem do you?” Evan asked with a similar look on his face to reggies. “No I don’t, but I’m going to have kreacher teleport me over to your place to meet you all” reg said as he seemed to make eye contact with his brother. 

And as he did so black said something to the group and the next thing they where doing was walking over to the 3 of them. The three of them rolled they’re eyes at the fact that the group was walking over to them. “If any thing goes wrong we will head straight to the hospital fair?” Regulus said under his breath and the other two nodded. 

“Well glad to see your still alive reg” black said and regulus looked up at him. “Yes I am... I’m surprised you have the guts to talk to me when mom and dad are here” regulus said. “Meh I’m already disowned what could happen” Sirius said. “That’s your thing I’m still vulnerable to the old hag” regulus says insulting his mother. 

“I’m surprised your all here talking to a death eater” “Stella” says sarcastically. Evan laughs at the joke “yes after what happened between you and Severus I’m surprised your here talking to him” Evan said looking at Evans. “Well now that you speak of it where is snape?” Potter asks locking arms with lily. “At my home sick, he caught the flue and has been sick sense Christmas Eve, he can’t even get out of bed.” Evan said lying to the group. 

“Indeed he wasn’t able to come due to being sick” Severus said looking at Evan. “Well then... good to see snevillus is sick and isn’t here to bother us while we talk to ya reg” black commented using that horrid nick name he had given him. 

“Well If that’s all you guys have to say please leave” Evan said suddenly getting angry. Black held up his hands in surrender. “See ya back at school reg” black said taking his leave with his group of friends and lupin smiled at Severus as they left and Severus smiled back. 

——————————

The night went well and Evan had made Severus dance with him a reg a few times and he ended up also dancing with potter and black at some point to his displeasure. He made it so that the dance went by quite quickly and left them to go right back to reg or Evan. 

Once the night was over Evans parents came and found him and Evan and lead them back to the carriage where they went home and had gotten “ready” for bed. Once the lights in the house had gone out Severus grabbed his wand and gotten ready in the dark and snuck out to the car where reg and Evan where to meet him with in the next him minutes.

————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would advise you to pay attention to regulus and Evan during the next few chapters.


	24. A tragedy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have edited this to make it longer and better, felt like it deserved more detail due to the circumstances of what the chapter is about. 
> 
> -edited on Thursday August 6, 2020

Severus waited in the car and shortly after getting there and waiting Evan and regulus showed up getting in the car. “Alright let’s go” Evan said starting the car turning on the invisiblity setting for the car. Regulus buckled his seat belt and so did Severus. 

“Alright I’ll put in the directions using a spell I learned” regulus said taking out his wand giving it a swing and whispering the directions as Evan started the car and started to drive. “Alright what did you guys bring?” Reg asked. 

“I brought gilly weed, a plant to make any one throw up any thing they eat, medical stuff, some potions for other stuff, and other stuff” Severus said. Evan started to list off his stuff then so did regulus. By the time they had listed all the stuff they brought and every thing to do once they got there they had arrived. 

—————————————

Severus, regulus, and Evan all got out of the car once they parked it in the woods and covered it they began to follow the direction to the cave. They tracked threw the forest quietly just in case there where people near by who might either be guarding the cave or just muggles camping. Severus felt nervous over all cause he didn’t know what they would have to face in the cave. 

god knows what Voldemort would put in this cave to protect something so valuable like a peace of your soul. It couldn’t be too horrible due to the fact he did it in his teenager years but then again he’s just trying to comfort himself. Why would a man like Voldemort even need a horcrux to protect him self and stay alive? And at the fact need more then one... he did know that in French that the name Voldemort meant fight if death, so he could slightly put the peaches together of the man just over all being afraid of death... This is an example of a time when your in a panic and your smart enough to put things together while in a mental panic... or was that just a thing he did? 

“Alright... where here..” Regulus said tensely. They all nodded eating some gilly weed. Suddenly he felt a really sharp pain in his back and gut causing him and the others to grain and topple over slightly. Regulus started coughing and quickly stripped his cloths off until the point the man was in his boxers. Evan kicked off his shoes with a struggle and took off his pants then his shirt leaving his nice muscular toned body showing, he would have looked at it longer if he wasn’t in such a rush. He would just have to admire it later. Quickly soon enough he tossed his pants off to the side along with his shoes and socks, next he took off his jacket he had on leaving his shirt covering him. He decided just to take that off any way as well tho. 

Soon after Regulus got undressed he dove into the water followed by Evan. Severus followed Regulus in the water. The started to swim threw the pitch black ibis of the water. Severus followed regulus’ lead to the cave quickly enough. It was honestly the weirdest thing to be breathing underwater like this and have webbed feet and hands for swimming... but he kept up speed with the others and focused on the task at hand. 

Soon enough they made it into the cave and headed in being very careful not to set off any traps. Soon after getting into the cave after about her 10 minutes of swimming they made it to the platform that must have held the Locket of Slytherin or aka Voldemort’s horcrux. They climbed out of the water as the hilly weed started to clear off. He shivered at how cold it was and took a warming herb and handed to the others to eat to keep theyre body temperature regulated. 

“Oh god thank god for mermaid repellent” Evan said getting out of the water shaking off followed by Severus. “Yeah good call sev, meaning for all the herbs you brought you know your stuff” Regulus commented looking up at the alter seeing a cup and what seemed to be water. Severus went up and looked at it and noticed it was a type of poison. 

“Shit I think we have to drink this stuff to get the locket... who.. who wants to drink it...” Severus held up the cup looking at the 2 other men. “I can” Evan said grabbing the cup filling it with water and took a drink of it. Evan started to have a really bad coughing fit as soon as the potion must have touched his throat. He fell to the floor and started to groan in pain much like how someone who was being hit by the Cruciatus Curse. Severus rushes to his side to help him immediately. Severus reaches into his bag and grabbed another herb and forced it down his lovers throat. After a minute more of the torcher Evan rolled over onto his stomach and threw up the potion into the water. 

“I.... I can’t... feel my legs...” Evan said and Severus looked at him worried and as soon as his lover said those words he felt his heart break with dread. “Ok ok, we’ll get you back to the car and get you to the hospital, come on Reg we need to go, we have the horcrux but we need to leave quickly!” Severus Said taking out more gilly weed making Evan eat it and Severus did the same tossing some to Reg who rate it next and Reg pulled Evan into the water follower by him who got Evans feet and helped Regulus move him threw the water quickly. It took longer to get back this time due to Evan and the Gilly weed was running out so they needed to hurry up. 

They quickly swam back to shore quickly taking Evan to the car casting a drying spell and a spell to put back on his cloths and they all did the same thing. Quickly Reg got in the front of the car starting to drive to the hospital. 

————————————

Once they got they’re they brought Evan inside and they told the nurses and every one someone poisoned Evans drinks and if “Stella” didn’t act fast he would have been dead. 

Evan was currently in a hospital bed looking pale and he still couldn’t feel his legs. The doctors had called Evans parents same with Regulus’ and they had called “stellas” adoptive mother to come and deal with they’re children. 

When Evans parents arrived they where beyond pissed but also very worried. “Why did you three sneak out?! You know how dangerous that was?!” Evans father yelled at snape and Evan. Regulus was outside dealing with his mother’ wrath at the moment. And he would soon have to deal with his new mothers wrath if this was enough to piss her off that is...

When Mrs Redwood came she had hugged Severus and didn’t let go worried. And when reggies parents came It’s was even worse but Mrs El calmed them down easily by explaining what happened and it’s what teenagers do sometimes that sneak out and go party. 

Severus was beyond worried for Evan and didn’t want to leave the hospital but he was forced too by mrs redwood who took him back to Evans house to grab his things so they could go home for the rest of the break instead of staying with Evans parents with out Evan. 

————————————

The break had gone by very sadly and they didn’t celebrate news years, Severus had stayed in bed crying most of the time he waited to get news of Evan. Before he knew it, it was time to go back to school. Severus had already had his things packed up and been almost broken knowing Evan was still hurt and he didn’t know what was happening with it. He hoped he would see him at the train station hopefully. 

All he could do was hope. Mrs redwood dropped him off at the train station. She had appear red to hogwarts on her own and Severus started to walk up to the train dragging his trunk before he noticed someone had caught his eye. He turned to look at what had caught his eye and it was Evan in a wheel chair. 

“Evan!” Sev said dropping his trunk before rushing over to Evan hugging him awkwardly in the wheel chair. “I’m ok..” Evan said hugging Severus back. “But you... your in a wheel chair...” Severus said not breaking the hug. “Yeah... I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.. I um... I... I...” Evan didn’t finish and went quiet.... Severus caught on to what he was gonna say and genuine horror broke out onto his face. “You... you can’t walk...” Severus said and Evan shuts his eyes. Evan couldn’t walk... how was he supposed to get around the castle or down to the Dungeons... how would he play for they’re house team?... a lot of questions suddenly went threw his head and he made a worried and sad face looking down at Evan. 

Evan nodded slowly and painfully. “I’m sorry... I’m so sorry... I... you... I should’ve...” Severus didn’t finish before holding back tears and Evan touched his face looking him the in eyes. “Hey... hey.. it’s not your fault... it’s a lot to take in... in a short amount of time... but... but.. I’m ok.. I’m alive.. I’m still Evan... I’ll always be Evan... I’m just a Evan in a wheel chair” Evan jokes and Severus smiles slightly nodding. He still felt horrible for him and wanted to do every to help him in any way he could but he didn’t know how he could yet. 

Reg came running up behind Evan hugging him from behind. “Oh my god I was worried” regulus said and Evan kinda hugged him back. “I’m ok Reggie, can you help me into the train?” Evan asked holding up his hands to be carried. Regulus made a face and picked him up bridal style while Sev got the wheel chair. 

They went into and empty compartment. Severus went back out and grabbed his stuff and set it up on the shelf helping Evan with his stuff as Reggie made him comfortable. Sev sat down next to Evan and hugged him tightly as regulus sat on the other side of the compartment and reached across holding Evans hand. “I missed you” Severus said not letting go of Evan. “I did as well, for both of you. I’m sorry I didn’t owl you, my parents didn’t want me to worry you. I should have any way tho...” Evan confessed shutting his eyes tightly. 

“Evan.. I should have drank the potion not you” Reggie said looking at the ground squeezing Evans hand. “No it’s already dont no blaming your selves I’ll have none of that” Evan said looking at reg then at Severus. “I know but that’s easier said then done.” Severus said. 

“ I know, just try ok...” Evan said wrapping his arm around Severus. “ I know...” Severus repeated Evans words almost. Regulus didn’t say and thing and they sat in silence for quiet a while.....

————————————

After a while they hurt whistling outside they’re trolly compartment. The door to they’re compartment opened and it was black and Potter. “We’ve been looking for you three.” Potter said putting away his stolen snitch. “Go away Potter!” Severus said not holding back any emotion from his voice. Potter looked at him confused. “Awe is someone sad? Did Evan dump you for Reggie and they’re just now letting you know sneveillus?” Potter said. Black was looking at his brother noticing something was wrong. 

Reggie had let go of Evans hand and stared at the ground. “What happened... what did you two do to him? Why is he quiet?” Blacks said approaching Evan and Severus. He grabbed Evans shirt. “Stop! Let go of him you bigot!!” Snape yelled prying backs hands off of Evan who slid off his seat to the ground after Black let go. 

Regulus got up and picked Evan up under the arms setting him back in his seat. “Go away Sirius... this doesn’t have any thing to do with you. They didn’t do any thing to me.” Regs Said Severus went back to hugging Evan as soon as he had gotten back in his seat. 

“You had to help him into his seat the fuck did he do make you his slave over break?” Potter said knitting his brows together. “If ya didn’t see the wheel chair your blind. Evan was poisoned by some asshole and had to go to the hospital... your father covered the case Potter! You should know! Evans paralyzes from the waste down! That’s why where helping him!!” Severus yelled and potter stopped in shock same with black. Both they’re eyes widened and black mouth open in shock. 

“Oh...” Black said looking at Evan and then at the wheel chair. “Oh now you feel bad?! Get out you fucking asshole! Leave us alone and go fuck your whore of a girl friend Potter!” Severus said in a rage only for Potter to grab him and pull him out of Evans arms making him face him. 

“Don’t ever call her that you fag!” Potter said. He winced at the word potter used. Other then that he didn’t show any other emotion but anger. “She called me a slut it’s only fair” Severus said. Regulus grabbed Severus pulling him out of Potters grip and put him back in his seat. Regulus pushed potter out the door shutting it leaving Sirius in the compartment. 

“Sirius... control your temper... I’m not in the mood to see you hurt Severus any time soon and I shouldn’t have to ever... enough is a enough and you need to grow up” Regulus said. “I’m not gonna speak with you until you get your shit together brother” he added on before opening the door shoving black out shutting the door again and locking it. 

———————————


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I need to let you all know something important, there will be days I cannot post a lot, I have a disability meaning a disease that affects my body’s and muscles to hurt when the weather is bad, or I’ve dont to much the prior day. So I am sorry if I do not post some days

Severus was currently pushing Evan threw the hall of hogwarts, they where walking to the dinning hall to be exact. It was time for dinner and the school had given they’re students an hour to do what ever they like and then they had to come to dinner for an announcement. Severus pushed Evan into the dinning hall and over to the Slytherin table, they decided to sit at the end of the table because it was the easiest place for the wheel chair. 

Evan didn’t say much or eat much, Severus also sat in silence. Avery and mulciber came over and tried to start up a conversation with him to no avail tho. Evan didn’t want to talk and Siberia tried to talk to them but ended up being to depressed to have a happy conversation with them like they had before break. Regulus was busy helping one of his room mates with some girl he was trying to impress but that’s what that is. That fact didn’t bother Severus, regulus did have his own life and could do things on his own if he wanted to. 

Severus didn’t eat much like normal, but the head master began to speak. “Welcome back every one I hope you enjoyed your break!” He began. “But sadly we have some news about one of your classmates. Over break he was paralyzed by poison and if it wasn’t for mr snape he would have died, so I have decided to reward Slytherin with 200 points! 100 for regulus black and his quick thinking to get Evan rosier to the hospital as fast as he could. And 100 for Severus snapes quick at hand thinking of how to get the poison out of mr rosiers system. They both where brave and intelligent and saved a friends life.” The head master announced and Severus shot his attention straight to the headmaster with a very angry glare. 

How dare he announce what happened to Evan to the entire school when it only happened a week ago. There no way he got consent to reveal that. Severus reaches over and grabbed Evans hand and looked at him. Evan was staring down at the table some what ashamed. Severus gave him a worried look at the they're house mates cheered some what for the points while other people nearby clapped from other tables. 

Severus stood up ignoring every one and grabbed Evans handles of the wheel chair and left the dinning hall. They didn’t say any thing they just left and Severus took Evan back to him room. “That wasn’t right of him to do” Severus said putting his hand on Evans face. “Right... can’t take it back now tho...” Evan said leaning into Severus’ touch. 

“Do you wanna lay down on your bed?” Severus asked and Evan nodded. Severus helped Evan our of his chair and laid him down on his bed where Evan rolled over onto his side and didn’t really say any thing. He lied almost like a dead body, he was different... so different... he was Evan... not the Evan who would make stupid jokes and act like a mom every time reg or him got hurt. 

“Evan... hunny are you ok?” Severus said sitting on Evans bed next to him. Severus leans down and but his hand on Evans upper side arm. He lays down next to Evan wrapping his arm around him. “Evan...” Severus said. Evan shifted slightly to look at him. Severus looked at him concerned. 

“Do you wanna talk to do you just wanna lay here?” Severus asked Evan shook his head at the first part then nodded for the second part of the question. He then shifted more and hugged Severus pulling him to his chest some what like a teddy bear. He rested his chin on the top of sevs head. 

——————————

It was a few hours later just at dawn, Avery and mulciber had snuck out in the middle of the night to do god knows what. But Severus had woken up to singing slightly. Like a whisper type song. 

He was singing an old sea shanty I could tell front when first few lyrics he was singing “ Stormy the night and the waves roll high, bravely the ship doth ride;Hark!.....While the lighthouse bell's solemn cry rings o'er the sullen tide.” He wishpered. Severus guessed it might be the song asleep in the deep. 

Severus moves and Evan stopped singing. Severus notes and looked up at him in his eyes “why’d you stop singing?...” Severus Said. “....why should I keep going I’m not that good...” Evan responded with another question. 

“No you are good I like hearing you sing” Severus said. Evan nodded hugging Severus again starting to sing “ There on the deck see two lovers stand,.......heart to heart beating and hand in hand........Though death be near, she knows no fear.....while at her side is one of all most dear” Evan sung calmly and quietly. Severus just listen to him softly shutting his eyes. 

“ Loudly the bell in the old tower rings......  
.......Bidding us list to the warning it brings.  
Sailor take care........Sailor take care......  
Danger is near thee beware... .Beware. . ..Beware....Beware..” Evan continued to sing the sea shanty. Severus continues to listen to Evan sing with a smile appearing on his face. 

“ Many brave hearts are asleep in the deep so beware....Beware....What of the storm when the night is o'er?....There is no trace or sign....” Evan kept singing Severus could tell the song was almost over because it is a short sea shanty after all. Severus snuggled into Evans chest more. 

“ Save where the wreckage hath strewn the shore, peaceful the sun doth shine.......But when the wild raging storm did cease, under the billows two hearts found peace.” Evan sang, his voice was deep on certain verses and could transition well between soft, deep, and genuine pitch to the song. The song rolled off his tung easily. 

“ No more to part, no more of pain, the bell may now toll its warning in vain.” Evan Continued. “ Loudly the bell in the old tower rings....Biding us list to the warning it brings...Sailor take care....Sailor take care.....Danger is near..thee,....beware.....Beware.....Beware..... Beware....” Evan sang. He began to sing the last verse “ Many brave hearts are asleep in the deep so beware! Beware......Many brave hearts are asleep in the deep so beware....Beware....” Evan finished. 

“Your really good” Severus said. “I... I suppose” Evan said calmly but with emotion in his voice. “Evan I can I ask you something?” Severus asked. “Go..go ahead” Evan said. “What do you wanna do in the future?” Sev asked. 

Evan stopped and thought about it for a few minutes. “Probably get married to a person I’ll love and not some one who was assigned to me... I wanna have children or one kid maybe... and I wanna maybe find a cure for my legs... or something I guess..” Evan said sounding some what broken. Severus Hugged him more. 

“Ill help you... I’ll get you to be better” Severus said looking up at Evan. “Thank you.... but maybe you should focus on yourself first” Evan said. “No... I don’t care if I’m a women... your hurt and I’m gonna help you first... I’ll find something to make your legs work again. I love you and I’m going to help you” Severus said confessing that he loved Evan for the first time. 

Evan looked at him surprised. “I... I love you too” Evan said with a almost smile on his face. He leaned down and kissed Severus. 

——————————————


	26. A secrect is found

Severus was currently sitting in the DADA classroom, the current teacher was leaving the headmaster to teach a special spell for the day. He was sitting next to black again sadly cause Evan was up in the front sitting with Avery. Severus just had his quill out and he kept tapping it Repeatedly, he did it just to annoy black and happily it was working. The headmaster finally showed up walking into the class wearing his normal goofy robes and a bright smile on his face. Severus will never understand the man but it’s not like he has to. With only a year left of school including a few months he would finally be free of the horrid school he had to go to as a safe line from his parents, well at least that was more or less the case when he was in custody of them. 

But he pushed his thoughts aside as the head master began to speak. “Well every one today is a special class, I will be teaching you all how to cast the spell Expecto Patronum. It is a spell that casts a spell that shoos away the darkness, it is made from you happiest memory. I am teaching it today because your teacher is currently sick, and it is an important spell to learn.” He finished clasping his hands together. 

“Oh great a happy spell...” Severus murmured under his breath. Black glanced at him opened his mouth like he was going to say something but then shit his mouth deciding not to. “What cat got your tough black?” Severus taunted and black just glared at him and didn’t take the bait. Severus smiled to himself going back to paying attention to the headmaster. 

“Alright well now that I’ve explained how to cast the spell I need 2 people to come and demonstrate” he said and his eyes landed on Severus and black. “How about mr snape and mr Black?” He said and snape sighed getting up followed by black. They both walked to the front of the class and stood by the head master. 

“Alright, both of you need to think of your happiest memory, and then copy my movements and say  
Expecto Patronum“ albus said. Severus nodded and black spoke “understood I won’t disappoint you!” How cheesy Severus thought rolling his eyes. 

Severus watched what the head master did then took a deep breath. Severus shut his eyes and thought of his happiest memory. 

Suddenly he was back to the night Evan was paralyzed it was the Yule ball to exact. He was in Evans arms and they where dancing the waltz. Evan was helping him learn it as they went. “It’s ok just follow my lead and you’ll be fine, put your hand on the back of my neck and give me your other hand and I’ll lead you” Evan said. Severus put his hand in Evans and put his arm hand around Evans neck. 

Evan directed him in the motion every one els was going. Evan has his hand not guiding Severus was on his waist. They kept dancing and Evan span Severus in a circle and the memory ended. 

“Do you both have a memory in you head?” The headmasters voice said and Severus opened his eyes and nodded. Black casted his patronus first, It was a black wolf dog kind of like the one he had seen standing by the tree that night he went to see reg with Evan. 

Severus focused on the memory and then waved his wand saying “ expecto patronum” as he did so a bright blue light appeared and then a humming bird took shape. He stared at it keeping his memory in mind as the small bird flew round flapping its wings very fast. 

“Ha the snakes a humming bird” potter shouts and black snickers slightly stopping himself after. Severus rolled his eyes and stopped focusing on his happy memory so the humming bird disappeared. “Good job gentlemen” albus said and Severus just walked back to his seat with out saying any thing. 

Black walked back to his seat next and sat back down next to Severus. “Man it’s sad your potronus  
Is accurate, you definitely a mutt” Severus said taunting black. Black didn’t say any thing and ignored him. Severus sighed and took out his notebook and wrote some stuff down and did so for the rest of the class. 

———————————

Severus was currently sitting out in the court yard with Evan and Reggie talking. “I’m surprised Sirius hasn’t done any thing today.” Reg said. Severus shrugged “I taunted him 2 times and nothing he ignored me, I’d any thing I think you got threw to him” Severus said taking out his notebook fixing somethings in it. 

“Guess it to Reggie to tell him to stop before he would damn” Evan said. “Damn in deed we should have made reg do that sooner” Severus said. Evan nodded in agreement. Reg just shrugged “as long as he leaves you alone from now on sev” reg says. 

“Well I have to go get another physical from madame pomfrey I’ll see you guys later” Severus said and Evan nods “cya” Evan says. Reg just waves and starts a conversation with Evan.

———————————

Severus walked to the hospital wing only to get stopped by Potter and pertigew. “Question snape, what did regulus day to black to make him all weird again?” Potter said running his hands threw his hair. “Oh Merlin you really like to blame us for him acting weird, regulus just told him to leave me alone... how do you not just put the peace’s together by now huh?” Snape said annoyed. 

“Shut up snivellus!” Pettigrew said some how keeping his distance like he was some how scared of Severus. “I answered your question, now if that’s all you wanted can I leave now?” Snape Said gesturing towards the hall the we’re blocking. Potter rolled his eyes “fine go but if your lying I won’t be afraid to hex you into next week” potter said and then stepped aside pulling Pettigrew out of the Way. 

Severus gripped his wand and walked by them and before he knew it potter pulled his want on him and sent him flying with a spell useally used when dueling. 

He wand flew out of his hand and he hit the ground. The air in his lungs was knocked out of him and he took a deep breath after he Landed. “Fly humming bird fly” Potter taunted. Snape rolled onto his side coughing. He reached for his want only to have a stinging hex shot at his hand. “Sorry can’t have you doing that now can we” pettigrew said sending another stinging Hex at snape this time hitting him in the head. 

Snape groaned in pain with his vision bluring out for a few minutes. The next thing he knew he felt someone kicking him in the stomach. He grabbed they’re foot before the could do it again and pulled them down and he Hurd a crash on the ground. 

He got up to run away only to get pulled back onto the ground by who he assumed to be Potter due to the musclar stature of the person. “Get off me!!!” Snape yelled at the top of his lunch’s before he was turned around and punched in the face. He put his arms up in front of his face to block the next punch. 

Potter then punched him in the gut instead. Snape curled up in a ball to Block the next punch to his gut. Before he knew it a teacher had pulled Potter off him and snape to his feet. “What in the bloody hell do you two think your doing?!” A women’s voice said, he knew who it was right away and it was McGonagall. He then Hurd another voice coming from the person who had pulled him off the ground “mr snape are you alright” he knew it was Slughorn. His vision finally came back. 

“Anticlimactic I had to go the hospital wing any way...” Severus joker to himself. He felt another spell hit him. “Mr prettigrew! What was that for?!” McGonagall Yelled at the boy. Snapes was watching potters face who became complete and utter shock. “Well looks like that theory was correct prongs” Peter said. James just kinda nodded before slughorn spoke “oh dear now this is going to be a problem” snape made a face knowing exactly what the meant. 

“I’m surprised they figured it out seeing as how stupid they are” snape said crossing his arms. “Mr snape do not insult a fellow student please” McGonagall said. “Well he is defiantly isnt a mr” Potter said. “Yeah and you just went against your heroic bullshit of I won’t hit a girl. So shut up” snape said bitting the inside of his cheek. 

“Well then we’ll have to take this up with the headmaster of what to do on this. Come on you 3”  
McGonagall said. “Might wanna include lupin in this as well he knows already knows and figured it out with in a few weeks of me being like this” snape said not deepening his voice anymore. “Well then Ill go fetch mr lupin then, shall I get mr black as well?” Slughorn asked. McGonagall Looked at potter and pettigrew who had a guilty look on theyre faces. “Umm well we told him about the theory he blew it off but I’m sure he doesn’t believe it” potter said running his hands threw his hair. “Can’t we just wipe they’re memory of this whole thing?” Snape asked. 

McGonagall Shook her head “that is not the way to go about this mr snape” she said and slughorn had already left to go fetch lupin. 

———————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I currently have my arm in a sling due to hurting it from forth of July or Independence Day as some know it, yeah well threw to many fireworks and now my body doesn’t like me at the moment so slow updates for the next 2 days


	27. Lupin has a backbone

Severus was currently in the headmasters office with potter and pettigrew, slughorn then came in with lupin. “I told you two not to go up with your stupid plan and yet here we are” Remus said. Severus was just sitting in a chair holding a ice pack to his face where potter had punched him. “Yeah well we where right, stellas snape.. now im gonna feel really bad for Sirius when he realizes this fact” pettigrew says. 

“And now you wonder why I always said back then fuck off” snape said from across the room with a grumpy look on his face. “Oh shut up... he didn’t know.. but it is weird” potter said and the headmaster walked out from a back room. “Well then what’s going on exactly” the head master asked. “They know” Severus said bluntly not wanting to explain. “Oh dear that is a predicament” albus said. 

“Well then, you three would need to stay quiet about this, it would very much be as if you exposed one of you friends secrets.” Albus said Severus rolled his eyes. “At this point I just don’t see why I don’t just don’t fake my death and live as a women, frankly it’d get me out of shit I don’t wanna be in... and I wouldn’t have to wear a glamor every minute I’m around poeple who don’t know I’m a women... or I could just tell the whole school but hey plenty of people have it out for my head besides these assholes for reasons I probably don’t care to remember” Severus complained staring at the ground. 

“Mr snape please don’t think like that, theyres still a chance to reverse this” albus said and snape looked up at him. “I would be back to normal now if you actually cared to look so more then watch me suffer like this, hell my boyfriend got paralyzed some what cause of this change. So I will talk and speak how ever I want to” Severus said with a sigh looking back down. 

“Awe dont Wanna be a death eater any more?” Potter taunted. “Not like this, and generally not any more, not after the shit I’ve seen” Severus said looking up again at potter who just kinda seemed to shut himself up. “Why don’t you just say if we spill snapes secret he could spill mine?” Remus said speaking up. Potter and pettigrew looked at him with they’re eyes wide. 

“Moony you can’t do that, it’s snape..” potter said. “James he’s human too and if he really wanted to expose my secret or hurt us I’m pretty sure he’d have done it by now, and I think he’s telling the truth I mean look at what happened to rosier he’s paralyzed from the waste below from being poisoned. Sirius is seeing what he ddI wrong regulus opened his eyes to it, why can’t you see it? Why can’t either of you see it?” Remus said and Severus looked up at him. 

“I mean come on he’s not even after lily, they fight every time they’re around each other and the talk to one another. And peter you just egg James and Sirius on to fight him, you seem more afraid of him then he is of you. You’ve all been picking on him sense we all started school and have got away with it. Your good people but you’ve done wrong... you practically made him into what he is... so if you tell any one about his secret he has every right to spill mine. So please if you care about me you’ll shut up and leave him alone for my sake” Remus said. Severus looked at him surprised. 

McGonagall And slughorn just stayed quiet as Remus spoke. “I suppose that’s fair” albus said. Severus just made a face. “Can I go to the hospital wing now? I still have a check up..” Severus finally said after like 5 minutes of silence between every one. “Of course get going mr snape” McGonagall said gesturing towards the door. “Alrighty then..” Severus said getting up and walking out of the room as fast as he could to get away from the awkwardness. 

—————————————

Severus was sitting in his room reading a book on old spells and other things that were very dark. Some of witch really shouldn’t have been a thing but where. Regulus had found it over the holiday in his home. Reggie gave it to him to look threw cause reg was just being lazy with that fact. 

Severus kept looking threw the book until he found what he was looking for. Horcuxes. He read the passage on it. It showed how to make them and how to destroy them. 

“Any thing that’s infused with poison... or something destructive like fire that’s cast or made by something powerful...” Severus read outloud to himself. “Damn..” he said before marking the page and shutting it. Severus took out his notebook Evan had given to him and wrote what he found for the others meaning regulus and Evan. 

Severus shut the notebook after putting it back in his drawer next to his bed. He lied down in his bed starting to think. Why the hell had Remus stood up for him after 6 years of him standing around? He risked losing his friends for Severus somehow some way? He supposed he kinda owed Remus now? Oh hell he didn’t know... he guessed he would just have to wait and see if Remus came and collected his debt some how...

Remus had been weirder around him like black had... it was some what like how Evan had reacted before they where together.... and that’s just weird... that would be weird.... that would also mean that they would be gay... or straight.... or pan... or bi.... or just crazy... god who knows! 

Severus sat up in his bed and ran his hands threw his hair and then lied back down. He grabbed his pillow putting it over his face and screamed into it. God damn it! Now Potter knew he was a women! Now pettigrew knew! And oh god!! Why!! Why him? Why now? How? When? Where? Oh hell fuck it! 

Severus sat up again and sighed heavily. He really didn’t want to admit it, but it was possible if black or lupin liked him... just ew he can’t he might just throw up... 

Well it was a problem but he could ignore it and just go on with life too... it might just be a simple crush that like leaves in a week so he could only hope it went away.....

————————————


	28. Avery joins the hunt

Severus was currently in an empty classroom with Avery who currently had a baby dragon egg in his hands. “Where the hell did you even find that thing....” Severus said. “Found it in the woods, mulciber and I went for a walk trying to find some thing and we found a dragon egg... but we also got in a fight... on taking it or not...” Avery said looking down. 

“Oh... is that why he’s not here now?” Severus asked. “Yeah... he’s mad at me for not being able to leave it where I found it and be heartless to it... i idk man...” Avery said showing weakness in his voice. “Oh ok.. well hey your keeping a dragon egg... that’s probably highly dangerous with out the proper help and equipment... I’d say we take care of it until we find some one to send it to or who will take it.” Severus said. “Wait so you’ll actually help me?!” Avery said with his eyes wide with hope. “Yeah why not” sev said. 

Avery almost smiled but held it back for some reason. “Well I have a book on dragons we might be able to find how to take care of it from that so meet me in my room later on” Severus said getting up. Avery follow gets up after him and they both left the room. 

—————————————

Severus was sitting in the chat and classroom for detention with all 4 of the marauders, Reggie, Evan, Avery, and mulicber. No one was really saying any thing and mrs el hadn’t shown up yet. Speak of the devil she shall appear, the next thing he knew mrs redwood had walked in with 3 other students. One happened to be lily some how, the other was frank longbottom, and the last one was Bartemius Crouch Jr. 

“Told ya you couldn’t a avoid her!” Reg said and Bartey rolled his eyes walking over taking a seat next to Reggie. “Lily? How’d you get detention” Remus said noticing her. Frank walked over and took a seat next to Avery uncomfortably. “For detention you’ll all be helping me and the DADA teacher Mr kempt you will be helping us repair the old dueling club room to be put back in session from last year accident... but the fun part is we won’t be using magic” she said clasping her hand together. 

“Oh so where going to renovate it.” Lily said makes a face of that easy. Bartey groaned “why can’t we just use magic?” He said. “Cause this is a punishment, and you all need to learn to act like adults, and not adults who are going to go out of theyre way to act like the world owes them something, all of you at some point have acted that way. Sadly. So until then your doing things the muggle way while in detention with me, cause once again this is a punishment mr crouch” mrs el said. 

“Now every one stand up and follow me” mrs el said and every one did as they where told and followed her. 

————————————

They all dolled mrs el into a room that was a lot more destroyed then what it had been from that ‘Incedent’ where a bunch of drunk 7th years destroyed the room battling each other for some reason. “Damn this room is complete shit..” bartey said and the teach just sighed. “Mr crouch language please” she said. 

“Alright we can all start with picking up what’s already in here and clearing out all the cobwebs and wreckage, mr Potter, crouch, and Longbottom can all go get some brooms for every one along with some buckets and mops from mr filch.” Mrs el said. “And the rest of you can put on a pair of gloves and start picking up the lose wood” she says gesturing towards the table full of gloves. 

“Could be worse” reg says looking at bartey who grumbled walking out of the room with the 2 griffindores. Avery walked over to Severus “well I got a letter from malfoy... he found out about macnair getting expelled cause of me and he’s completely pissed” Avery said fidgeting with his hands. “Your kidding?” Severus asked looking at him a little surprised. 

“No I’m not...” ave said walking over to the table grabbing him and Severus a pair of gloves them coming back. “Oh dear... what did it say exactly...” Severus asked putting on the gloves. “Mainly that I should have kept my mouth shut about my ferret and that well... yeah normal threatening stuff” Avery said also putting on his gloves. 

“Ok then... we’ll we can talk about it after...detention when it’s better to ok?” Severus said and Avery nodded. “Hey snape Avery stop stop standing around and start working!” Pettigrew said making and annoyed gesture at what every one els was doing. “Oh fuck off no one cares and if they do they can take it up with me” Avery said with a hateful glare. 

The man went from sweet and scared one minute to picking a fight with any one who interrupted him or bothered him. That’s basically Avery for ya, basically a very fluffy rabbit who had a very mean outside. “Leave it be ave, let’s just start cleaning...” Severus said patting Avery on his shoulder starting to pick up broken peace’s of wood and stone moving them into a pile the others had set up. 

Potter, crouch and longbottom finally came back with the brooms buckets and mops for every one to use or for some people to use. “Alright now that they’re back, ms Evans and mr black the younger one can go get water in the buckets in one of the nearby bathrooms” mrs el said tossing some wood into the pile. “What exactly are we gonna do with all this? Meaning the wood and rocks?” Lupin asked. 

“Well we can use some magic to transfigure them into some things or we can do that by hand” mrs el informed. “Oh well I say we do it by hand cause that sounds better” bartey said sarcastically. Reggie and lily left the room to go fill up some buckets of water. 

————————————-

After a few hours of work it was finally over. Avery looked completely worn out while Evan hadn’t done much but moved what he could like going back and forth to refill water and help keep watch for mrs redwood. “Good job every one!” She said taking off her gloves. “Tomorrow we can continue except for mrs Evans who will not be joining us” mrs el said and lily made a face of guilty. 

Severus took off his gloves tossing them on the table. “Well then your all dismissed, have a nice night and your all free to use the bathrooms sense it is after curfew. Let any staff member know I gave you my permission to do so, and if they have a problem with they can come speak to me. Now rest well I’ll see you tomorrow in charms” she said collecting up the gloves she brought for every one. 

Every got out of the room as fast as they could almost but for reg, crouch, Evan, and Avery. “That completely and utterly sucked” Barty said. “I’m worn out my legs are going to give out on me any second...” Evan gave Avery a look and then smiled smugly “welcome to my world it ain’t that bad” Evan jokes darkly. Severus covered his mouth as not to laugh but reg started laughing at averys face. 

Severus couldn’t contain a laugh and started laughing along with Reggie. “Haha wheel chair joke I don’t get it” Avery said taking off his jumper and tying it around his waste as to not have to hold it. 

“Oh well I’m going back to my room night every one.” Severus said leaving the group behind knowing at some point Avery was going going to come to his room with Evan later on that night. 

—————————————

Severus just got out of the shower and had gotten dressed when Avery, reg and Evan showed up all dressed in theyre pajamas. “Umm well why are we talking with them here Severus..?” Avery asked with his arms crossed and him looking down. “Well they are kinda in the same situation as you and well we got a lot of stuff to fill you in on after we ask a few questions” Severus said gesturing for every him and reg to sit down. 

Avery took a seat in Severus’ desk chair and reg sat down on the floor leaning on Severus’ dresser. “Ok so what exactly is this about?” Evan asked. “Well started off with a dragon egg, and we where gonna take care of it cause multiverses ditched him on that, and then malfoy threatened him for getting macnair expelled over his ferret Timmy” Severus said. Avery nodded when reg and Evan looked at him. 

“So... what do you exactly want to do about malfoy..?” Evan asked Avery. “Umm... that I don’t know... but probably Wanna get out of it and never wanna go near him again I suppose... cause Merlin knows what he’ll do to me... he already wanted to break my neck out of anger so... yeah I just need help..” Avery said staring at the ground still. “Does that answer the questions?” Avery asked after a moment of silence. 

“Not fully, what exactly do you think of what where all getting into?” Ref asked and Avery looked at him then at the ground. “Truthfully or just what you would want to hear?” Avery asked. “Truthfully” Severus said. 

“Ok... I don’t wanna be involved with it... to be honest I’m just doing it cause my father was one of the first people who knew who the dark lord was before he was the dark lord... like meaning when he was attending school here... and I’m doing it cause my father wants me to.. he’s gonna make me take the mark this summer” Avery confessed looking at Severus in the eyes. 

“This summer? But that shouldn’t be happening until our final year... and... and.. wait hold on ok umm well you don’t want to take it witch is good and neither do any of us and we have another reason as to why” reg said. Avery looked at them surprised. He sighed heavily. 

“Well that’s some what good but bad..” Avery said looking at all of them. “Well umm do you know what a horcux is Avery?” Reggie said bluntly. Avery made a cionfused face “yes why..” he asked “well the dark lord has some... we have one of them... and that poison Evan drank is how we got it... we went and got it...” reg said bluntly. Severus looked down and Evan looked at him. “Oh shit..... that... that’s not good...” Avery said paling. 

“Yep... now I suggest we get to talking and we fill you in on all this” Severus said and they all nodded. 

————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I need a little help with plot ideas I’m a little stuck in the next thing to focus on, I do have one idea kinda of but most likely am not going to do it until way way later on, cause it’s who has Severus worst memory, and I did figure something out for that and it would really explain why a certain character is kinda being more then just what they where. I don’t wanna give it away but i do at the same time. But if you have any suggestions please let me know, also what you guys would like to see with it.


	29. Trouble with a dragon egg

Severus was currently sitting in his bed, it had been 3 weeks sense Avery had joined theyre little group of rebels. Severus was looking at an old book he had found. It was a diary to be exact.   
It read ‘discere faciendo‘ witch in Latin translated to learn by doing. He also knew it was a dairy due to the entry’s and dates written by hand. He hasn’t looked at who’s it was yet tho due to the fact that he might have a fear of finding out who it belongs to. But he also felt compelled to read it like something was making him want to read it. 

he decided sense he has had it for over 2 weeks he should finally look. He opened the cover page and right in the left hand corner it said “property of s redwood” he remebered instantly what mrs rosier had said about the oldest of his adoptive moms brothers.... oh well this was going to be interesting for him. 

He began to read the first entry. 

“Dear book.   
Hello... mother says if I write what I think and feel in you I’ll feel... more human... frankly that pisses me off. She says all these things like be proper. Be like vee be like Lydia frankly I don’t think she wants me to be like my little hufflepuff brother... They say I’m confused with how I think... with how I see people. I see people for they’re bad. I can figure out a category to put each person into. There’s the people who spire to be brave and stupid, then there’s those who are smart and sit by, then those who follow for they’re own sake, and lastly the one who is an actual villain. 

People say I’m twisted, I just think I’m my type of normal. I like darkness and I like to be alone. I’ve never liked loud places and have always been someone into things that are dark. My mother says sense I’m in griffindore I am to be a ‘hero’. I feel the farthest thing from a hero. I don’t fall under the category of villain tho either. I have done cruel things but have also felt horrid over them... I’ve done good things and felt disgusted over them. An example of this is when this girl I knew called marly maven, I was what you would call “friends” with her. Over time we grew apart and that made me mad. And one day I did something about that. 

We where speaking in the bathroom and I hurt her, i used a spell with out using my hands and it caused her to drown. Water filled up in her lungs constantly and she coughed and coughed and she was still drowning. She died and I covered it up. I won’t tell you how but I hurt her and felt happy over it. It was nice to see someone who was normal by every one els standards face what isn’t normal.” Severus finished reading the entry and he stared at it in shock. 

“Ok that’s dark... really dark... ew” he said before hesitating to flip the page to the next entry. 

“Dear book.   
I have something to confess, I think I’m the farthest thing from normal. Of course you would know that from my last entry. But I think I do not have the capability to truly love something. I have never felt love and have wanted to protect something like my family or even my self. Some seventh year Slytherin crowed me in the bathroom and made me do something I didn’t know people could do. I told one of the professors here about what happened and they freaked out and made a huge deal out of it. They even went to the headmaster and the boys where sent away. I didn’t feel bad or happy about it. He had explained to me what happened was bad. I just shrugged and left his office he then looked at me weird from then on.” The entry ended there and Severus looked at the book with his eyes wide. 

“Dear book.  
A boy in my year named hagrid was expelled for keeping a pet spider and apparently he was killing muggle borns. To be honest I doubt he had done any thing, he had always been nice to every one no matter who they where. I also saw him talking two a upperclassmen. He is a Slytherin, and is popular among them. I don’t know his name but he had said something to Hagrid and shortly after hagrid was expelled for opening the chamber of secrects...” the entry finishes there and Severus looks at it shocked. 

Oh holy hell this was weird... so he was really weird... how was he supposed to react to this.   
He then flipped the page again to the next entry and read it. 

“Dear book.   
I’ve found out what the Slytherin name is. It’s tom riddle. He’s thought to be a muggle born, in guess probably a half blood from a family people think is dead. Just from the looks of his hair and pale skin. I looked in an old book with pictures of students and there was someone who some what looked like him just a very ugly version female him. Merope Gaunt To be exact, and she was the last know descendant from Salazar Slytherin. My guesses are she might have had a love affair or something and then died somehow. But either way I have my suspicions that riddle opened the chamber of secrets.” The entry ended there and Severus shut the book. 

“Ok this guy was weird... too weird...” Severus said putting the book in a drawer near his bed and he lied down. He shut his eyes pushing his thoughts aside and fell asleep. 

—————————————

Severus was walking to hogmeade on his own today. He had the journal in his bag along with the book Reggie had given him. He was going to look to find some type of venomous fang from a snake in the potions shop. He walked into town and walked past honey dukes to the small potion shop. He walked inside and went to look at the poison section. 

Severus looked threw the case seeing what types of poisonous fangs they had and he couldn’t quite find something easy enough to stab the locket with. He could always find a destructive potion that has poison in it and he could possibly melt it while also killing the soul. But that would take a lot of work and time to do. Severus opened the book under his cloak reading the passage once again before shutting it. 

He looked threw the fangs and couldn’t find any thing so he decided to leave. He walked out of the shop and headed down the street slipping his book back in his bag. His shoes crunched in the snow as he walked. Fire can destroy it if it’s powerful enough meaning made by something really powerful. How would he do that exactly... what could make something hot enough to destroy a horcux. 

It’s like it was nearly impossible. Severus kept walking and decided to go into the hogs head to get a butter beer. He never liked to have butter beer often but would have it once and a while. Severus walked inside the hogs head and ordered a butter beer sitting down at one of the empty tables in the back. He took out the journal and opened to the next entry after the one he had read before. 

“Dear book.   
I’m sure the chamber of secrets is in the haunted girls bathroom. You need a parasol tough to open it from my guesses. There’s a sink that has a snake on it that helps the theory and the fact that Salazar Slytherin is a parasol tough. But this could all be a theory. It’s not like I could open it and use it to my advantage. If any thing I could just be day dreaming and writing that down in here. I am weird enough for that to be a thing. It’s been over a few weeks sense I’ve written in this as well. I’ve been putting things together and been working on a theory like I’m some hero... maybe I should give up... and riddle has been looking my way recently I don’t know what to think of that. I don’t hate it and I don’t like it frankly I could just ignore it. I think I’ll move on from this for now until I come across something different” Severus finished reading the book and decided that was enough of that for now and put it away. 

Severus looked up and noticed that Remus had noticed him and was walking over to him. “I didn’t think this place would be your style” he said sitting down Severus shrugged. “Not my style I just came to get a butter beer.” Severus said. 

“I didn’t think you would like it very much” Remus said making a face of surprise. “You’d be surprised if you’d have opened your eyes to what I am before all this”. Severus responded. Remus smiles at him “yeah I know, hopefully that can change tho” Remus said looking at him. “If your trying to get in my pants hard pass, I don’t really want to be any thing like that so before you get over your head I’d suggest giving up.” Severus said giving Remus a look. Remus’ face lit up. “Why would you think that?! I wouldn’t... I.. what...” Remus said panicked but also surprised. 

“Mhm Well any way besides that thank you for standing up for me a few weeks ago with your friends that was nice of you” Severus said changing the topic and Remus just nodded awkwardly. “Umm can I ask... can I ask you a question” Remus Said after a few moments. “Sure why not but I won’t answer it if I don’t want to” Severus said. 

“Fair enough, but Umm with rosier what happened... or how did it happen meaning the poison” Remus asked. Severus looked at him a little surprised. “Well.. we went out after the Yule ball and went to the leaky cauldron and when we got our drinks he was on the ground and saying he couldn’t feel his legs so I acted fast and helped him... I don’t wanna say much more” Severus said looking down at his drink. 

“I’m sorry that happened... that had to be hard to see him hurt” Remus said calmly but with satire and petty in his voice. “Yeah...” Severus said. “So how’d every thing go over with your friends after I left?” Severus asked. “It went ok, they where kinda mad but James put it aside and Peter didn’t talk to me for a day but it quickly went away.” Remus said. Severus nodded “I suppose Potter isn't always a prat unless it’s someone he deems evil huh?” Severus said and Remus laughed slightly “yeah he’s a jackass to some then a nice guy to others somehow” Remus said and snape nodded. “Well it was nice talking to you I have to go” Severus said. “Right umm bye” Remus said and Severus got up and walked out of the hogs head weirded out with every thing that had happened today. 

While he was walking out of the hogs head he bumped into Potter and black who were just coming in. “Watch where your going” Potter said shoving him aside. Potter and black walked past him and Severus bumped into someone who spilt a drink onto him. Potter laughed and stoped himself from taunting him while black just ignored him and went over to where Remus was. Remus got up and walked over to Severus. “Come on I’ll help you clean this off” Remus said grabbing his arm pulling him along to the bathroom. 

————————————

Severus walked out of his pf the bathroom with Remus wearing lupine sweater witch was in grffindore colors. “Thanks lupin...” Severus said folding up his shirt. “It’s fine, it is James fault so you can just borrow the sweater I borrowed from him.” Remus said with a shrug. Black laughed slightly and covered his mouth when James gave him a glare. Pettigrew came to the table with drinks for his friends. 

“Well if you don’t mind me I really do have to go I’ll give this back after I wash it... quick question tho” Severus said thinking. “Ok what’s your question?” Remus asked moving out of the way of a ravenclaw student. “You wouldn’t know a type of snake with huge poisonous fangs right? Or perhaps something that can creat a really really powerful flame by chance right?” Severus asked and lupin looked at him confused. “Well perhaps a Basilisk but they’re extinct and for fire I don’t know. May I ask why?” Remus asked. “Well I can’t really tell you... but it is to destroy something... that’s all I can say” Severus said and lupin just made a face and Severus walked to the door and left with out saying much more. 

————————————

Severus made it back to the castle and went to his room to change right away before any one saw him. Severus threw the sweater on the ground and cast incendio on it to burn it sense it was payback for what potter did and it was potters sweater. Severus went over and put his bag down on his bed. 

Severus laid down in his bed and took out the book Evan gave him to write to the others and wrote that he didn’t find any thing they could use but he did find out about a type of snake that would have a big enough fang to do so. 

Severus put the book away and then took out the journal again to read another entry. 

“Dear book.   
I’ve decided not to give up on my theory, but I now have to be careful about it. Riddle came and tried to have a conversation with me today... he acted nice... I didn’t by it and ignored him hoping he would go away. He didn’t. He’s also been following me and watching me making sure I’m not up to any thing. I need to be more careful so I’m only going to write in this book when no one around. So there will be spaces out entry’s I suppose..” the entry ended there. Severus looked at the page Curiously. 

Severus read the next entry. 

“Dear book.   
Today riddle today riddle was rewarded with a badge for services to the school. I didn’t look up when it was being announced I just listened and pretended not to be interested. I looked up for a second and we made eye contact and I actually felt shivers go up my spine for the first time ever. I looked away a second later and I still felt his eyes on me. I didn’t look up for the rest of dinner tho and I continued to ignore him and avoid him now, but he figured out what I was doing and I’m pretty sure he’s made a game out of finding me like a psychopath. He finally tried talking to me again and we where in the men’s bathroom I acted like he didn’t exist but it didn’t work. He said he knows what I did marly. 

I finally spoke to him and said I didn’t know what he meant. He just smiled sickly at that and said he didn’t believe me. He said he understood what I was like to hate what he called “mudbloods” and wanting to get rid of them. I just stayed quiet and didn’t respond. He just smiled at me and waited. I repeated that I didn’t know what he meant and he shook his head. He said that he would keep an eye on me. I panicked on the inside and quickly left the bathroom. 

It wasn’t pleasant...” the page ended with. Severus reread the page and looked at it in shock. He decided to lay down and read the next entry 

“Dear book.   
I decided to follow riddle today with out him noticing I think any way. I write down his movements in another book but he acted normal until the day was over. He and his group of pure blood friends went out after hours and snuck out to the hogs head, I followed them of course but made sure to hide in the darkness and slip into the pub when he wasn’t noticing. I sat near by at a table and listened to what they where talking about. I wished to stay in the dark but riddle quickly found me. He got up and walked over to me and had that wicked smile again. He said he’d been waiting for me to show up. He grabbed me by my shirt and dragged me over to where his group where sitting and introduced me as the kid who he was talking about recently. I didn’t say any thing and just say there awkward and quiet. 

It was weird and once we all headed back riddle tried to talk to me again. I didn’t say any thing. He wanted to know my name I didn’t tell him. He said he’d just find it out on his own and that sent shivers down my spine again. After that it was weirder I’ll tell you in the next entry” the entry ended there and Severus shut the book putting It down thinking. He didn’t know what to think or do about the journal but he decided just to fall asleep and skip dinner all together. 

—————————————


	30. The worst day of my life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!! 
> 
> Warning
> 
> Warning 
> 
> This chapter is very very dark! And it gets bad with violence beware!

Severus Was standing in his old kitchen of his old home. His mother was somewhere behind him yelling at him. “Severus! Do you have any idea what your father will do about this?!” She said as if she didn’t care what happened to him and only what he would take out on her. “But its just a rumor Mother” Severus responded like she was over reacting. 

“Severus snape, im your mother. I’ve known you’ve been different sense you were 3. I just always hid it from your father and now that mrs Evans is spreading rumors here your father will know by the time he comes home.” She said and Severus flinched. “Why don’t you just listen to me for once? I’m not gay! I’m not a fag! It’s like you don’t even care what will happen to me and just what your reputation will be with that man who’s my sperm downer!” Severus said clenching his his hands on the edge of the sink. 

“Don’t you dare speak of your father like that! Do not tell me how to think either. I suggest you go to your room and prepare to leave for school tomorrow!” She said and Severus just sighed and walked out of the kitchen not wanting to deal with the women. He walked into his room and shut the door walking over to his bed. He took out his trunk and started packing for school. 

————————————-

Severus came out of his room later to his mothers instructions and started to make dinner with the slightest hope of his mother that his father would spare a beating if he cooked a good enough meal. He started to cut and peal vegetables. Before he knew it his father was home and he was furious. As Severus had expected. 

Before he could really do any thing or react he was on the floor with his father repeactibly punching him and then moving on to kicking him. He ended up breaking 2 of his ribs and his wrist with his shoulder dislocating. During most of the beating his father had yelled plenty of horrid things at him. Like “Waste of space!” “Freak of nature” “fag” “queer” “sodomite” and a lot of other slurs. He had retreated back to his room and hid away for the rest of the night until morning. 

————————————-

Severus was awoken by someone yelling at him to get up and he felt something pressed to his head. Shivers had gone up his spine and he suspected that it might be something dangerous. He was right. When he opened his eyes his father had pressed a gun to his head. “I refuse to have a fag for a son.” He said and Severus just froze in fear. He couldn’t move. His body wouldn’t let him. There was nothing he could do. His father was going to kill him. He started to shake violently and felt tears fill up in his eyes. 

“Please” he managed to say. “Please what?” His father said pushing the gun to his head further to the point Severus felt like it was going to just crush him to death instead of him shooting. “Please don’t kill me...... I don’t wanna die” he managed out with tearing running down his face. “Why would I let you live you little freak” his father said antagonizing him as if it was a game. 

“Because.... it’s... it’s not... it’s not true... it was a rumor... it was just a rumor...” he said shakily wincing on the inside of how weak he was. “Fine. If you kiss a boy ever I’m gonna shoot you and you’ll be dead before you can even explain what happened now get out of my house” his father responded and Severus nodded as his father removed the gun that had been pressed into his skull. 

Severus got up so fast that he could have beaten a broom in a race almost. He had gotten ready and grabbed his trunk fast and had ran out the door... 

Every thing went black.... 

—————————————

Severus woke up screaming with tearing rolling down his cheeks. He was breathing quickly and shakily. He was laying on the ground of his room. He must have fallen out of his bed while he was having a nightmare. His breath kept getting more and more deep and fast to the point he felt like he was going to suffocate or pass out. 

He tried to stop it by holding his breath but every time he did it got worse. He just stayed on the ground curled in a ball. He figured out what was happening, he was having a panic attack... he didn’t know how to stop it so he just laid there on the ground suffering. 

A minute or 2 later the door opened and he Hurd someone say his name “Severus? Severus!” Someone said and afternoon a second of hearing someone’s loud doors steps walking over to him he felt arms around him. “Calm down, your ok.” They said pulling him into they're lap and rubbing his back. “Your ok” they repeated and he closed his eyes slowing his breath slightly. After another few minutes he was able to get his breath back to normal but the tears still flowed from his eyes. 

He looked up at who had grabbed him and to his surprise it was regulus. “You good?” He asked and Severus nodded as he felt reg wipe the tears from his face then deciding to give him a handkerchief. 

Severus wiped his eyes and didn’t really say any thing as reg still helped him to calm down. “What happened?” He asked after a few minutes of Severus being silent. “Bad dream...” Severus managed to get out. Reggie looked at him with concern and then nodded not prying any further. “I can tell your not gonna wanna talk about it... I’m gonna go get you some water from the bathroom” reg said helping Severus to his feat. 

Severus didn’t say any thing in response and sat on his bed pushing his thoughts aside. when Reggie came back with a glass of water he gladly drank it and sighed after he was finished. He put the glass on his dresser and wiped his face one more time. “You good now?” Reggie asked and Severus nodded. “I’m ok..” he said laying down on his bed. “Alright..” reg said in response sitting down in his desk chair he had pulled to be right next to the bed. 

“Do you wanna go back to sleep? I can come back later” reg offered and Severus thought for a few moments and then nodded. “Alright, I’ll be back in a few hours” regulus said standing up. “Write in the journal if you need any thing” regulus said leaving hesitantly. 

Severus sighed again and shut his eyes deciding to sleep. 

—————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, I have the flue and no it’s the covid-19 I’m just sick and throwing my guys up and it might just be from a new medication I’m taking but hopefully it’ll go the fuck away. Also yay chapter 30


	31. Shocking discovery

Severus was currently still in his room, he had talked to Reggie about some interesting facts about Basilisk that they where able to find in some old books from the library, some from the restriction section. Severus took out the journal and started to read the next entry of it. 

“Dear book.  
Today riddle made me sit at the Slytherin table with his group of pure bloods. They accepted me like I was one of them but also out casted my cause of my house. My house mates looked at me with a sharp glare as well. I mainly focused on what they where all saying and doing. I had a lot in comment with a lot of them... it was weird to know that others have done terrible things and do it for fun... I didn’t kill marly for fun.. it was a accident. 

Riddle pulled me aside after I had my charms class and talked to me about his little group and what they did more or less. He wanted me to join and he said he had a connection to me like he understood me. No one will ever understand me. That’s what’s wrong with that, I think he’s lying to try and use me. He has observed me and studied me like a test subject as I did him. 

I don’t want to join him but I am going to any way. I’m going to use it to my advantage. I’ve also noticed he seems to have lost a lot of himself. Like part of him was missing. He seems to have gotten more creepy in a sense. I’ll update on that once I figure it out more” the entry ended with. 

Severus started at it with his eyes wide open. He started to put a few peace’s together about some things. He decided to put that thought aside until he got more details on it. 

He read the next entry. 

“Dear book.  
I’ve noticed more on riddle. He hates it when people say his first name and has seemed to be darker and more confused at certain details then when I first noticed him, like I said he’s half of what he used to be. He also carry’s his diary with him at all times and has a protection spell on it. In slugclub professor slughorn has been odd lately when ever riddle shows up with his gang to “enjoy” the party. I just sit quietly and eat. I don’t even know why he invited me to join this club when I know he hates me meaning slughorn. 

Riddle kept glancing at me and I ignored him mainly unless he striked up a conversation with him. The party went fine and I just sat down and stared at the table. That’s all I have to report to today” the entry ended and Severus looked at it curiously and moved onto the next one. 

“Dear book.  
It’s been over a month sense I’ve written any thing.. I killed a boy in Hufflepuff a few days ago .. it was terrifying almost. He didn’t struggle... riddle encouraged me to do it. So I did. I pushed him off the astronomy tower. I don’t feel happy about it, nor do I feel guilty. I almost feel nothing from it other then knowing I did it. Riddle had a cold smile on his face after I pushed the boy off the tower. I felt shivers go up my spine and every thing felt cold. 

It felt like every thing in the room all emotion was gone when I did it. I felt empty. All happiness was gone, all anger, all sadness it just all disappeared.  
Somethings is very wrong.. I’m becoming darker by the day and I think I’ll soon fit the role of the villain... riddle also told me something today. 

He said he no longer wanted to be called riddle or tom. From now on I am to call him lord Voldemort. He said If I said his name He would always know where I am when I said it. So I will purposely pronounce it wrong. Your not supposed to say the t at the end of the name cause it’s French so I will say it like that to always make my self safe from him. If any one finds this notebook use this information for your own good please” the entry ended and Severus just stayed there. 

Severus our the book down. “What the fuck” he said out loud and stared at the floor. “Holy mother of shit... ok that... that’s... oh ok well my theory is right....” Severus said. 

“This book might actually help us....” Severus said looking at the journal. 

He opened it back up to read one more entry from it for the day. 

“Dear book.  
I’ve now moved onto my next year of hogwarts I have not written in this in a long time. I’ve gotten in over my head. Riddle or well Voldemort has graduated... he confessed to me that he was making horcuxs. His biggest fear is death... that’s why... he is going to use the hufflepuff cup, ravenclaw diadem... and the Slytherin locket... I also suspect his dairy is one. This information is too much to handle but he hasn’t told me any more about it... he also wants me to join his new group... he named them the death eater... I also figured out hes a parasol tough and now I know he opened the chamber of secrets... he seems to look at me different now. 

He seems more interested in me now. It makes me shiver... he has this weird glint of something in his eyes. I’ve noticed it’s weird... i have decided to shift my path and slowly get away from him. But that’s going to be difficult.... that’s all have to say” the entry ended and Severus shut the book with his mouth hanging open in shock. 

At some point he needed to show this to Evan and the others... after he has read it and copied it down he will let others see it... until then he’s going to hide it. 

He opened his desk drawer putting the book away then laying down on his comfy bed. He decided to sleep off all his thoughts like you would do when you had depression. 

————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter but I hope it’s enough for plot


	32. What are you?

Severus was currently sitting in mrs el’s classroom with reg, Avery and Evan. He didn’t know what she wanted but it had to be important for all of them to be there. “So what do you think she wants us to talk about..?” Avery asked fidgeting with his hands that where sort of dirty from his last class for care of magical creatures. “Who knows” reg said with a shrug. 

Severus looked at Reggie and noticed that his black hair now practically covered his bright blue eyes. He looked really goth as well he had started wearing eye liner when his parents weren’t around. Reggie was over all very tall for his age and built like he had been training for a football team. His face was sharp and his lips where a deep shade of red as if he was wearing red lipstick. It popped more due to his very pale skin. His black hair seemed to be a bit messy but in a handsome what not like James potters rat nest he calls his hair. 

Reg was also wearing a casual muggle sweater with a pair of robing pants that worked well with the sweater. Over all he seemed to fit right in with a gothic style. 

Avery on the other hand was very bright, he had nice curly brownish red hair that was just the right length to almost make him look like a women. He wasn’t very tall but he was about 2 feet taller then Severus himself. Avery has bright red cheeks and a nice even skin tone. He had a sharp jaw that also was soft and round at the same time. His lips where a pale pink color that never seemed to be chapter. He has a simple lean build in his upper body but was skinny near his waste and legs. 

Avery normally wore a fancy robe when he was not attending to animals, he normally wore colors such as gray, white, and a light brown. Most people would mistake him for being a fluffy type of personality when he’s the most vicious when you don’t know him. Other wise he is a fluffy bunny rabbit. 

Evan has light blond hair that’s cut shortish with a nice curl to it. He also had a strong figure build that make almost any man jealous. He had bright green eyes with a bright smile that could make any girl or gay guy melt. Evan also had a roundish face with a nice jawline. He wears a nice simple sweater that’s knitted. He also is wearing a nice turtle neck and gloves with jeans surprising. He also had on his favorite dragon hide boots. 

After a few minutes mrs redwood came into the Classroom and sat down at her desk. “Ok I wanted to talk to you all about something, it’s more of who you are personally. And what you think you want to be” she said grabbing a papper handing it to each of them. “These are muggle terms for certain sexuality’s and identity’s for gender. I know regulus here probably doesn’t have any thing to do with that but I still would like you to look. Same with you Severus.” She said. Severus took the paper and looked at it. 

It had different sexuality’s and gender identity on it. Severus folded up the paper and put it in his robe to look at later. “That’s all really I just wanted to make sure your all aware of what those things are. And that they’re completely normal if you are any of them. As you also know mr black, and rosier know I am married to a women so if you need any thing to do with any of those things and need someone to trust I am the person to come too.” She said with a smile and Avery looked at her shocked and then nodded. 

———————————

Severus was now sitting in his room looking at the journal. He opened it to the next entry. 

“Dear book.  
Today was the first meeting of the death eaters... I didn’t like it. Every one was talking about how much they wanted to kill “mudbloods” i hate how they use that word. If any thing it’s annoying how they all act higher then what they really are. Avery gave me a cold look at my response to the name calling. I have him a chilling look back and he completely froze in his seat. It was fun to see him like that. 

Also they have planned an attack on a small muggle neighborhood. I’m not joining them but most of the others are going and they’ve made masks and other creepy items to use against them... this is now a cult yay” the journal entry ended. The entry was quite weird. Severus shit the journal and laid down and decided to Just think about it all. 

This person wasn’t bad but wasn’t good. He clearly had problems. The fact is why did he hide the dairy? Did he realize Voldemort was evil? Did he have a change of heart? Or did someone take it and hide it them selves after using certain information. It was all weird and it kinda came up at the right time when the information was needed like they’re was some kind of finding spell on it or some shit. 

Mrs rosier has said that Saturn was an evil person, and that’s coming from someone who is inTo the whole Dark type of magic for fun and hatred. He does say he’s weird himself and it’s weird that he keeps tabs on the dark lord even tho he doesn’t seem to really care about other people. The guy might have not ever even felt love who knows.. he’ll just have to keep reading the book until it’s over and done with. 

Severus grabbed the book reopening it to the next entry. 

“Dear book.  
I’m in over my head. Riddle is expecting me to do every thing he wishes... he wants to know how I’ve killed people with out casting a spell or even thinking about one. He keeps asking every time he sees me. I’ve only done it 3 times. One was a classmate who made me very angry by not leaving me alone when I asked her to. She would follow me and make me so angry every thing would shake and sometimes break. I told her off finally but before I spoke she was already dead on the ground having a seizure. And the other one was a boy who I made back up and hit by the whomping willow.. it wasn’t a pleasant site but he didn’t survive it. 

Riddle seems to think I’m doing it on purpose. I wish.. that way I could control it. It only happens when I’m angry. I need to figure it out for my self.. my magic has been haywire recently as well tho so I’ll update when I find out more” the entry ended with. 

Severus took a deep breath shutting the book. This was definitely going to be very very weird to continue reading. He felt like he was intruding some how but not at the same time. He laid back on his bed and put the book on the night stand. He shut his eyes and sighed heavily. He kicked off his shoes and rolled onto his side shutting his eyes. 

He kicked his feet slightly then started to feel drowsy like something was calling him to sleep. Slowly every thing went dark and he was asleep finally.


	33. The end of January

Severus was sitting outside in the courtyard on a snowy day with Evan. “Well when summer starts I’m going start on physical therapy I’ve already gained part of my nerves only about my mid thy.” Evan said and Severus smiled. “That great” he responded and Evan nodded. “I’m surprised they’re taking that approach sense it’s more of a muggle thing” sev added. 

“I am too to be honest” Evan said useing his hands to lift up his legs and cross them into a sassy position. “Have any idea why they are?” Sev asked and Evan stopped to think about his question. “Maybe they did research or a professional suggested it” Evan said with a shrug. “Well what ever gets you better is good” Severus said and Evan nodded shifting his wheel chair slightly to face Severus more. 

“Man it’s already the end of January soon it’ll be spring” Evan sai holind up his hand letting a snow flake fall onto his gloved hand. “Sadly, I hate spring... it’s always too bright out” Severus said with a sour face. “It’s not that bad” Evan said putting his hand on sevens thy. “You always look on the bright side of things don’t you?” Severus asked grabbing Evans hand with his own. “Do I?” Evan asked with a cocky smile. 

“Yes you do” sev said as Evan moved his wheel chair to be more next to Severus still somehow holding his hand. “Oh mind telling my a time when I have?” Evan asked giving Severus’ hand a squeeze. “Hmm let’s see, last month when you said I was being over dramatic with my period pain and you said you said I could skip classes cause of it” Severus said and Evan made a face. “Yeah it’s true tho you could” he said in response giving Severus’ hand another squeeze. 

Severus smiles at Evan a little only so he could see. “Why are you hiding your smile, your beautiful when you smile and shouldn’t hide it Severus” Evan said looking him in the eyes. “I know, I just only want you to see it. It’s how I’ve always been” Severus said. 

“Oh come on sev, why must you hide your smile.., I know you react on what others think when you hide it, when you don’t have to care what others think of you. You show a lot of emotion when Avery and Reggie and I are around but not for any one els. I don’t want you to have to think that they matter and that you have to put on a strong front” Evan said looking him in the eye. 

Severus saw gentleness and care in Evans green eyes. His eyes where bright but also dark and very gentle to look at for him. “I’ll... I’ll try” Severus said with a bit more of a smile now. 

“Thank you” Evan said with a smile. 

————————————

Severus was currently in the library with a book on beasts for his essay for magical creatures. He flipped the page skimming the paragraphs with his finger until he read what he was looking for and wrote it down. Someone sat down across from him and he looked up. It was black. He instantly scowled. 

“What do you want black” Severus said in a deep threatening tone. Sirius just looked at him. “Well I’m here to study, and this is the only free table snape.” Black responded. 

“Then come back later I don’t wanna deal with you.” Snape said looking back down at his book a little pissed at the fact of blacks presence. “Well you’re gonna have to cause I have work I need to do and this is my only free time I have sense I have detention” he responded smugly. Severus rolled his eyes. 

“Fine what ever just be quiet” Severus said flipping the page of his book. “Gonna be hard to do cause James is coming in about 5 minutes cause where working on the essay together so suck it up” he responded. Severus grumbled putting it up with his press ace going back to writing his essay. 

Severus dipped his quill in his ink and write a good few sentences before having to dip it in the ink again. Soon Potter showed up and grumbled at the fact that he was there. “I’m putting up with you two put up with me, just be quiet and it’ll be fine” Severus said still writing. Black just made a face and Potter grumbled again and sat down starting his research with black. 

After a while Reggie came into the library and walked over to Severus. “Found something interesting if your done with your essay we can talk now or later” he said as a greeting and Severus looked up. “Wow hi to you too reg” black said a little offended he was ignored. “Oh sod off black” debris said. “I’m not done yet I should be done soon tho, I have another paragraph to write” Severus said looking at Reggie. 

“Oh well hi, and that’s fine I can wait here if you want until you finish” regulus offered. Severus just shrugged and went back to work as Reggie sat down next him. 

Severus finished his essay letting the ink dry before rolling it up putting it away in his bag. “Alright I’m finished.” Sheesh said closing his ink putting it away. Reggie nodded and black glanced at him and had the slightest smirk on his face. Severus caught it and made a face of confusion and then went back to having a straight face. 

“Alright let’s go talk this is important.” Reg said dragging him out of the library. 

——————————————

Reg had dragged him to a empty classroom and they sat down at some desks. “So... I’ve decided after I graduate... to fake my death.” Regulus said and Severus looked at him shocked. “What...” Severus said sort of getting out of his shocked state. “I’m going to fame my death. I left a note in the fake locket we left. He knows I’m a traitor if he finds it. So I’m going to fake my death. And become an Animagus“ he said and Severus still looked at him shocked. 

“That’s... a good idea” Severus said looking at him. “It was stupid you left a note but smart for your idea” Severus said looking him in the eye and Reggie nodded. 

“I’ve already figured out how to become one I just need to become one” he said. “And I want you to join me so we both can use our forms to an advantage” he said looking at Severus who took a deep breath realizing what he was saying. 

“Umm.. Huh... I em... I never thought of becoming one due to the difficulty of it.. and what it takes to be a registered one” Severus said looking at regulus. Regulus shook his head “it’s not difficult at all, and we don’t need to be registered if we where registered they’d know I was alive” he said looking Severus in the eyes with a strong look in his eye of determination. 

Severus stayed quiet for a minute thinking. “I mean.. it would be useful... but also dangerous..” Severus said thinking more. “How do you become one exactly?” Severus asked finally. 

“Well first you have to do your homework and be good in potions and transfiguration, then you have to carry a Mandrake leaf in your mouth under your tough for an entire month from full moon to full moon precisely.” Reggie began to explain and Severus nodded. 

“Then you Add a silver teaspoon of dew from a place that neither sunlight nor human feet have touched for a full seven days and then if that wasn’t hard enough you then have to add the chrysalis of a Death’s-head Hawk Moth to the crystal phial as well. Then put ‘this mixture in a quiet, dark place and leave it alone until the next electrical storm and you can’t even look at it or think about it.” Reg explained for the next step and Severus was a little surprised at that fact but nodded any way “ok that is difficult” Severus said. 

“Yeah but While waiting for the storm, you must place your wand tip over your heart every sunrise and sundown and speak this incantation “ Amato Animo Animato Animagus” If you keep repeating your incantation there will come a time when, with the touch of the wand-tip to the chest, a second heartbeat may be sensed.’ Your not supposed change anything. Your have to keep going. Keep waiting for that storm” Reggie added and Severus nodded again taking note of that. 

“And As soon as lightning appears in the sky, go to the place where you’ve hidden your crystal phia, and finally If you’ve done everything right then you will discover a mouthful of blood-red potion inside it. Then move somewhere where you aren’t going to alarm anyone or place yourself in physical danger during your transformation.” Reg said continuing and Severus made a face of understanding shifting the way he was seated so his legs where now crossed.

“Step 6 Place your wand-tip against your heart and speak the incantation ‘Amato Animo Animato Animagus’ and drink the potion. You are then feel fiery pain and an intense double heartbeat. The shape of the creature into which you will shortly transform will appear in your mind. The instructions then warn You must show no fear/ It is too late now, to escape the change you have willed.” Reggie continued once again and Severus just listened. “ When your transformation is complete you are strongly advised to pick up your wand and hide it somewhere safe, so you can find it post-transformation. To return to human form, visualise your human self as clearly as you can.” Reg finished. 

“Any side affects or stuff to be weary of?” Severus asked and Reggie nodded. “Yeah there are like When the process of becoming an Animagus goes wrong, it often goes seriously wrong. We’re talking horrible half-human, half-animal mutations here, with no known cure, then there’s The first transformation is usually ‘uncomfortable and frightening. Clothing and items such as glasses or jewellery meld to the skin and become one with fur, scales or spikes.’ That’s only some.” Reg said and Severus nodded. 

“What are the others?” Severus asked. “ let me see there’s When you first transform, try to avoid panicking otherwise the animal mind ‘may gain the ascendancy’ and you could do something stupid or dangerous. and there’s the fear of Azkaban. But that’s all really you need to worry about and it’s good to keep your cloths on” Severus nodded understanding what Reggie was saying. “Well that seems doable... but in a dangerous sense.. let me think about it before I try it ok?” He said and Reggie nodded. “Fair enough let know you answer soon tho.. the full moons in 3 days” he said and Severus nodded. 

“Will do..” Severus said. 

—————————————


	34. Tragic action

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning this chapter has attempted sexual assault in it be warning. But nothing happens.

There are a million things Severus could be as a animal, such as a black wolf, or a black cat, maybe a bat or a crow. Hell a snake would be nice. He couldn’t believe he was actually going threw with this right now tho. He currently had a mandrake leaf in his mouth sense the full moon had just passed. It was uncomfortable and hard to get used to, how did any one do this? It was like having a well a leaf in your mouth! It’s weird! He wasn’t going to give up but still it was weird to have a leaf in your mouth. 

Especially under your tough... it had only been two days and it was weird... Reggie seemed fine but he could tell he had the same problems as Severus like when your trying to eat certain foods like potatoes you should just give up... so he stuck to eating bread and any thing someone could eat fast. Definitely no candy even tho he never had candy any way due to the fact he wasn’t fond of a lot of sweets unless it was cherry or grape. 

Severus was currently at his house table in the dinning hall. He was also eating just toast and Evan was giving him a look. “What I like toast” he said with a shrug noticing the look. Evan just shook his head and looked at Reggie was was also eating toast. “It’s dinner and your both eating fucking toast what is wrong with you?!” Evan said and reg just continued to eat his toast until he finished. “Nothings wrong with us.” Reg said and Avery made a face of confusion. “He’s right what is wrong with you... did someone spike your pumpkin Juice?” He asked with suspicious eyes. 

“No, I can tell when people do that ave, and no nothing is wrong with us we just like toast and it’s easy to eat and I’ve been wanting to eat only toast it’s a thing for this whole thing” Severus said and Evan just nodded still weirded out by them. 

Reg continued to eat his toast and ignored them for what they where asking. “You guyed always call my Avery but you do realize that’s my last name right..?” Avery said out of no where and every one looked at him. “Right I’m used to saying your last name... I’ll call you by your first name from now on August.” Severus said and Avery shook his head at the fact that it took them that long to do so. 

“Mhm..” Avery said in response going back to eating and Severus did the same while Evan complained about them only really eating toast and simple food like chicken.

———————————————

Severus was sitting out in the court yard by himself it was now the next day and it was sun down. Severus has his legs crossed and was sitting on the edge of the old fountain by himself with the dragon egg Avery had, he had it in his lap looking at it and trying figure out what breed it was from the shell of the egg. The egg it self had a black hard shell to protect it from a lot. It had a rough surface with blue lines in the “cracks” Of it. 

It was difficult to tell what type it was from just the many books he used to try and tell what type it was. It had the blue cracks of a water dragon and the black shell of a fire dragon. There’s no way it could be both. And fire and water just don’t connect with one another especially with dragons they fight every time there near each other if they’re opposites on the chain of what put out what. 

He looked for more signs on the egg but dint find any thing and so he put the egg in his bag and zipped it up. He Hurd laughter near by and he looked up and group of boys probably in they’re 5th year where walking towards him. “Oh look who it is, the fag princess of Slytherin” one of the boys remarked, the boy had red curly hair in a very badly done buzz cut. Severus rolled his eyes at the remark. He took a book out of his bag starting to read. 

The 5th year boys didn’t like being ignored much like how potters group used to react when he did this. “Awe don’t ignore us!” One boy said, he had green eyes Severus noted and he made a gesture of a fake tear. Severus sighed “what do you want?” He said deepening his voice more then he normally did also speaking in a dark threatening tone. 

“Well you see some rumors are going around that your good at what you do” the last boy in the group said he had what seemed to be a tattoo on his neck with a lip pearcing. He also did a gesture of sucking a dick and Severus paled and his eyes grew wide. “The rumors say you can even get your boy friends paralyzed dick up that your so good” the boy with the red hair said. Severus clutched the book in his hands to his chest tightly. 

The 3 boys approached him slowly and Severus races to his feet grabbing his bag backing away. “Awe come on don’t run” the one with the tattoo said walking a little faster up to him. Severus backed away in fear with it showing on his face. He gripped his wand threw his robes and drew it. 

He pointed it at them. “Don’t you dare come near me!” He said backing up against a wall that hit his legs. One of them smiled and casted expelliarmus on him and his wand flew out of his hand. One of the other boys had snuck up behind him and grabbed him holding him still. He struggled and kicked against them. “Help!!! Help!!!!” He yelled hoping some one, any one would hear him and actually help him. 

The guy behind hi covered his mouth with his hand. “Shut up no one would come and help you” he said. Severus but his hand and the boy shouted in anger and in pain letting him go of Severus mouth and Severus took the chance and swung his head back hitting the person who was holding him and the guy let go. The other two grabbed him edits he could run and the one with the red hair punched him in the gut making him bend over in pain. 

The next thing he knew he was on the ground being kicked in the gut and would have been in the face if he wasn’t holding his hands infront of his face. One of the guys grabbed him by the collar of his shirt pulling him to his knees. 

“Wha-“ one of the guys had turned around and had gotten punched in the face by someone and a brawl with a few other people. someone pulled Severus out of it pulling him to his feet into a somewhat comforting hug or well him holding onto them for dear life almost and them holding him up.  
“I guess you owe me again for some what saving your life” the person said and instant regret hit him. It was Potter.... 

He looked up at him slowly and there he was in all his horrid glory... with his stupid round glasses and messy fat nest hair holding him up after saving him from almost being raped... 

He decided not to say any thing and stand there awkwardly trying to keep tears from rolling out of his eyes. Soon the fight ended and the 3 guys where knocked out. 

“Oh Merlin I’m gonna rip them apart!!” Black yelled and lip in held him still so he could beat them up further. “Man one of them hit me in the eye!” Pettigrew complained. Severus slowly let go of potter who still helped him to stand up surprisingly. Black finally calmed down and looked at Severus and lupin let go of him. “Severus are you alright..?” Lupin said walking over to him. “I think he’s in shock that I saved him once again from a terrible fate” Potter bragged sarcastically. 

“Prongs nows not the time for jokes” black said glancing at Severus in concern. James shrugged and left go of Severus. He stumbled a bit getting his balance. He felt more and more panicked and he couldn’t hold back his tears any more. Lupin approaches him really slowly and cautiously put his hand on sev’s shoulder. Severus flinched and lupin took his hand away. “Sorry, lets get you to the nurse and Peter get a teacher” lupin said then once again slowly putting his hand on Severus shoulder this time he didn’t flinch. 

“Come on..” Remus said and Severus just stayed quiet as lupin guided him to the hospital wing with potter following and black and pettigrew staying behind. 

————————————


	35. Sometimes people need a hug

Severus was currently being walked into the hospital wing. He still had tears sliding down his face to no ones notice or they just decided not to say any thing. “Oh what happened?!” Madame pomfrey asked walking over to the group of boys. “Well mam.. a group of 5th years from ravenclaw and hufflepuff tried to umm do ‘that’ to him and we saved him before any thing really bad happened...” lupin said in a hushed tone to not hurt Severus’ ego any more then it had been. 

Madame promfrey seemed to go pale and quickly brought them all to her office where she had a separate room of a few bed for certain reasons such as this. “Mr snape please lay down I’ll call Lydia down here for you” she said gesturing towards the bed, she had also handed him a box of tissues to dry his tears. He laid down on the bed and wiped his face of the tears. He laid on his side away from the group of people embarrassed of his tears. 

He could tell eyes where on him. He Hurd the door open and his adoptive mother came in rushing over to him. “Tell me what happened and now!” She said directed at lupin and potter who where shocked at her tone. “Some guys from ravenclaw and hufflepuff tried to rape him” Potter said after a good 3 minutes of silence. 

Her eyes widened and she pulled him in a very protective beat mom hug. “Your ok.. calm down” she said only so he could hear while rubbing his back in circles. He put his head down on her shoulder. 

——————————-

A good 20 minutes had passed dumbledore and mcgonigal had come into the side room in the hospital wing. “Mr snape I have Hurd the defense of the others and I would like to hear yours on what happened so we can take action about this soon” Dumbledore said. Severus looked up from his hug and nodded frowning deeply. He noticed black and pettigrew along with his friends outside the room waiting to be allowed to be let into the room or well only for his friends not black or pettigrew. 

“I.. umm.. I was sitting at the fountain and... they came and started saying things about me... and I wanted them to leave.... it escalated and they grabbed me and tried to force me.... and then I tried to get away from them and then they started kicking and hitting me... trying to get me to do it and then lupin, Potter.. black and pettigrew helped me...” he said not going into detail on what had happened out of fear of making himself cry even more. 

“I see, well I’ve called some auors and they will be doing an investigation on this whole matter just sit tight mr snape and every thing will be taken care of. Now let’s let him rest, come on mr black and mr potter” he said with a twinkle in his eyes and Severus just ignored him and stayed in his teddy bear hug with Lydia. They all left the room leaving him with his mother. 

“I’ll make sure they end up in Azkaban for what they did to you” she said in anger as Evan and Reggie came in with Avery following. “Love are you ok?” Evan said wheeling over to him putting his hand on Severus shoulder. “I don’t know” he said looking at Evan with tearing rolling out of his eyes finally. Evan had full blown concern in his eyes as he took a tissue and wiped Severus face. 

“You poor thing” Lydia said. 

——————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this ones a short chapter I’m planning on doing about maybe 50 to 60 chapters for this story but that’s only the first part. The next part will he when he’s in his 7th year then probably his mid life after school when he becomes a teacher and I’m also thinking on maybe going into the area of the Harry Potter books maybe. .-. 
> 
> Still haven’t decided who he ends up with.


	36. Chapter 36

It had been over 2 week sense Severus had been almost hurt and saved by his ex bullies. He had been more in closed and somewhat cut off from his friends, of course he still talked to them like nothing was wrong but he started to be more quiet around them. He also wore more clothing and kept his eyes down cast in the hall way. It was getting warmer out and starting to become spring so someone was gonna notice sooner or later with the fact that he was wearing more layers then normal. 

No word around school thankfully got around of what happened but he still felt more vulnerable. He constantly felt eyes on him when no one was really looking at him. Every one also seemed to be fine with the rumor of him and Evan and they just all somehow accepted it. Word of what had happened got to Evans father tho and he wasn’t happy but with some explaining it blew over quickly and Evans father moved on quickly. 

He was in a depressive state and constantly worried about people who where around him. He also tried to always be around someone he knew to feel more secure and no one made comments around him for what he was. His adoptive mother also had been helping him get threw and process what happened. he’s going to get therapy over the summer for it if it keeps bothering him by the end of the year so that’s good he supposed. 

Thankfully it was the week end and soon he was going to be able to take the mandrake leaf out of his mouth. He was walking around the castle grounds for the first time alone sense what happened and he felt somewhat secure with himself to do so. And if any thing happened he could defend him self after all he was good at dueling and currently getting a lot better sense he started creating his own spells 2 years ago. 

He also created a dark spell tho he wasn’t too proud of it but he would only use it to kill something if he had to or to really torcher or hurt someone who had hurt him. He had made it by accident but it was still useful and he could use it to his advantage hopefully. He wrote it down in his potions text book in red ink to differ from other spells as dangerous only for himself to know tho. 

He had gotten back into dark magic the last week and had snuck a book out of the restricted section. He was going to write down certain topics then put the book back of course cause no one should be that stupid as to hold onto the evidence like that right? Oh who cares as long as he was careful. 

He finished up his walk by rounding back down to the dungeons so he could go rest in his room. But sense he didn’t have good luck like that lily had found him and she was with black. “What did those arrogant fools do to you Severus?” She said and he looked at her confused. Unless Potter spilled to her what he did and it clicked. “Oh for the love of god why should I have thought that prat wouldn’t spill” Severus said bitting his lip. “So it’s true?” Lily asked. 

Severus looked at black with a death glare and he held his hands up in surrender “I tried to get her not to come” he said in his defense. “Yes it happened, but it’s none of your business. Last time I checked I was a slut to you and I should have something like that happen to me cause I am one.” He said glaring at both the griffindores in front of him. Black winced at his wording and looked at Evans. “What.. wait hold on! I never said any thing like you deserve it I might of implied you where a slut but I would never wish something so horrible on you like that or any thing for that matter” she said looking at him. 

“I’m sure you believe that, I’m sure potter believes that as well as probably every one who’s in your stupid house full of blood traitors and muggle borns. I’m sure you believe I’m the sum of the earth cause you have showed that I do before.” Severus said getting defensive for not any reason as to why at the moment. “What.. hold on why are you getting all defensive I was just gonna ask if you where ok.. calm down” lily said doing a gesture with her hands for him to slowly down. 

Black just watched what was happening with the same confusing expression as Evans. Severus relaized what he was doing and took a deep breath looking at the ground. “Severus..” lily said he could feel her eyes on him same with blacks. “Evans it doesn’t concern you for the last time. I’m not ok but I have people who are helping me with it so it should not be your problem.” Severus said with a sigh finally looking up. 

“Well clearly they aren’t doing enough you’ve been wearing more layers and seem off when your around any one then what you where” black said crossing his arms tilting his head slightly with a serious expression. No that was not meant to be a joke. “I’m fine. I don’t need your concerns. They are doing more for me then I could ever ask or deserve. So please keep your bullshit worry’s to your self black. Same to you Evans.” Severus said making eye contact with black. 

He noticed there was an emotion in blacks eyes that he hadn’t really ever seen towards him... probably worry or just the fact he feels he has debt to him for him telling Potter about his self harm problem Severus blew it off. “Well there’s something wrong with you, your not being a sarcastic asshole to every one any more so I say they’re a something wrong.” Black comments taunting him to not much avail. “Well clearly there’s something wrong with me! But no one gives a damn to help me fix it who’s oh idk supposed to! You have no idea what shit I’m going threw black you have your problems but they’re nothing like mine!” Severus shouts at him in anger and defense. 

Lily sighs “Snape calm down!” She says before black is able to snap back. “No! For fucks sake no! I’m tired! I wanna just be back to normal! I just wanna be able to love who I want and be what I am with out being confused or people coming up to me almost raping me and having the people who used to torment me save me for a second time ima row because of they’re god damn mistakes!!” Severus said running a hand threw his shoulder length hair. Black looks confused at the first part then his face grows angry at the second part. “Well if you would have kept your nose out of our business you wouldn’t have even been in that problem!” Black says getting defensive over his foolish actions of almost getting him killed a few moths ago. 

“So it my fault?! Is that what your really trying to say?!” Severus said daring to take a step towards black who did the same. “Yeah why not! It’s your fault for being a sneak slimy snake! It’s your fault you called your only friend a slur! It’s your fault you almost died! It’s your fault your parents probably hate you!” Black said starting to get back into his old habits. “Shut up! You know nothing! You may have had it hard at home but you never faced any thing near what happened to me! You never have been picked on or shamed by every one! You have probably never thought about thinking for once before you acted and beat the shit out of me several times and never even got in trouble or felt guilty over it!” Severus said giving black a shove. 

Lily seemed to get ticked off at they're banter and caught black before he could do any thing els and Severus felt someone grab him from behind keeping himself from doing the same. “Snape what the hell is wrong with you lately? Getting in a fight with a lowly blood traitor and a mudblood?!” He recognized the voice as mulcibers. “He started it!” Severus said kicking trying to get out of his friends hold to no avail. “Well doesn’t mean you gotta get down to his standard of low mate” mulciber said and then he herd someone slap mulciber in the face for probably calling lily a mudblood. 

“Don’t ever use that word to my girlfriend you filthy snake” he herd Potter say and he looked up to see the commotion taking his eyes off black and lily. “Oh your gonna regret that!” Mulciber or well Sorin as he should really be calling him by his first name instead of his last Name now. “Oh god of course you show up to every ones rescue don’t you Potter” Severus mocks. “Shut it!” Potter said with his focus going back on mil over who was still holding him back. “How about you for once blood traitor!” Sorin says before letting go of Severus punching Potter square in the jaw. 

Black had also gotten out of Evans grip and tackled him to the ground once he had a chance. Someone pulled him off almost immediately tho. He realized it was lupin and regulus had shown up with Agust as well. August got Severus off the ground while regulus dealt with sorin and potter by picking sorin off the ground as if his weight was nothing and partially throwing him over his shoulder but not enough to the point he’s bent over his shoulder. “Let me go! Let me at them!” Black said and lily had grabbed potters arm keeping him away from sorin. 

“Regulus let me go! Let me rip that arrogant toerag and his mudblood bitch to peaces!!” Mulciber screeched like a child the same way black did. “Oh all of you knock it off!” August said rolling his eyes. Every ones eyes snapped to him. “What would you know Avery! This doesn’t concern you” potter said. “Well it does! Your stupid friend was about to beat up mine and sorin probably would have done the same thing to you if Reggie wouldn’t have showed up and picked him up like the bratty child he’s being” Avery said insulting his old friend. “I’m not a bratty child!” Sorin said in defense. “Also Severus why are you acting up all of a sudden first you have an emotional outburst last night in the common room and now this?” Avery asks with his eyebrows knitting together in concern. 

“Well sorry if I wanna be human for once!” Severus said gritting his teeth feeling overwhelmed like he had a bolder on his shoulders and heart. Every one seemed to calm down and they're attention was on him. His eyes started to blur and he stared at the ground. Every one nearby and in the group of people involved in the commotion seemed to have they're eyes on him. Only him. He couldn’t take it. He hated it. He wanted every thing to disappear! He wanted them to all just leave him alone! He didn’t Deserve they’re help! He shouldn’t be allowed to have it! 

Avery sighed and pulled Severus into a hug so he couldn’t his his face from every one. “Let’s go to the common room before any teachers show up and you can be with Evan. It’ll be better then dealing with these shitty people.” August said and Severus just nodded. 

—————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s a somewhat short chapter sorry I haven’t posted in a few days I’ve been tired as fuck and stuck on where to go with this plot but I just picked up my phone a wrote this so I hope it works. It also doesn’t help I’ve been watching 13 reasons why... it’s been making me depressed...


	37. Questions on the journal

Severus was currently in his old room with Evan, August, mulciber, and Reggie. Mulciber was laying in his bed staring at the ceiling with a glare that would probably make any one want to pick a fight with him with his ridiculously long black curly hair laid out on the pillow. Reg was sitting on the floor leaning against Sorins bed. Avery was sitting on his own bed witch was across from Evans holding saturns journal in his hands reading it. 

Evan and himself where cuddling sitting up against Evans bed frame. He looked at Avery waiting for his reaction on the journal and he seemed to just stare at it with a very mixed face. “Ok this is weird as hell... where did you even find this?” Avery asked finally looking up. “I found it when we where cleaning up the dueling room” Severus said. “Is this part of the reason your acting weird? Or did you just give it to us for us to look at finally?” Avery asked still quiet weirded out. 

“No it’s not why I’m acting weird, I’m just weird cause of stress that is how we move on to the next step with the locket” Severus said and sorin looked at them all confused as fuck. Avery stayed quiet and so did the others not bothering to explain to sorin what was going on. “So we have another lead on how to take him down... and the whole descendant thing makes sense” Avery said handing the book to Reggie who began to read it. 

Evan pulled Severus more into his hug/cuddle. “ so your uncle went to school with him... and your telling me the grounds keeper was expelled for opening the chamber of secrets?” Regulus questioned bewildered. “Yes” Severus said bluntly. “Wait isn’t the chamber of secrets a myth?” Sorin said rolling onto his stomach laying sideways on his bed. “It’s supposed to be but like 20 years go someone opened it apparently and Tom Marvolo Riddle got an award for services to the school in getting rid of hagrid” Severus explained. 

“ Marvolo.... that sounds familiar.. like.. Marvolo guant!” Sorin put together after a few minutes. Every ones eyes where on mulciber for that discovery. “That puts that together... that whole theory almost.. it would explain the talking to snakes and being able to open the chamber of secrets and if the guy blamed it on hagrid he could get away with what he was doing with out any one knowing practically.” Avery put together adding onto the information the had from the book. 

“Well we’ve figured out who he is now we just gotta find our ways out of becoming death eaters.” Severus said and sorins eyes widened. “What..” he said looking at them all like they where crazy. Regulus turned around and met his eyes. “We don’t want to be death eaters. None of us do. We all have our reasons as to why we don’t want to and if you want us to explain we will you’ll just have to keep your mouth shut if you don’t want in on it” reg threatened and sorin sat up onto his knees moving away from reg out of fear most likely. “Ok I won’t talk... you can explain...” he said panicked maybe. 

“I don’t wanna be one cause of what could happen to me due to me being a women at the moment. I’m sure if I messed up in the slightest they’d Hurt me in ways no one should have to face” he said first and sorin seemed to understand that and nodded “that’s fair enough.” He said and Avery went next. “I’m just good enough to see that I’m not like my father and I don’t have to do what’s wrong over being selfish from a reason that was once valid to something that’s just stupid” Avery said shaking his head. 

“I’ve pissed him off by taking something that is sure to get me killed and the ones I love” regulus confessed after Avery and mulciber seemed to twitch a bit at that and pale as well. “I’m not a shitty human and I love sev and I’m with him where ever he goes and generally he’s right due to the fact that what the dark lord is doing to get what he wants is over kill” Evan explained mulciber took a deep breath. “Yep those are valid enough... I can see why..” he said. “You don’t have to be what you don’t want to... but what exactly is the reason for that last part Evan” mulciber asked. 

“He’s made a way for him self to not die” Severus said and sorins eyes widened confused. “That’s not possible” he said shaking his head as if it was bullshit. “No it’s possible... they’re called horcuxs” regulus said and sorin looked at him. “But.. I thought those where some stupid myth” he said with his eyes brows knitting together in even more confusion. “Well they’re not we have one of his. And where going after the rest and are going to destroy him” Severus said bluntly and sorins head snapped up quickly to look at him. 

“That’s a bloody death wish!” He said. “Yep” Severus said as tho he had already accepted the fact of that. “Merlin... why does no one tell me any thing about this shit” sorin said making a face. “Cause your you and you have a weird opinion. Also the whole being gay thing I’m pretty sure is not ok to the dark lord” regulus said and sorins eyes snapped down to him like they had for Severus. 

“Well I didn’t take that into consideration...” he said as tho he was guilty of it himself. Oh wait.. he probably is... maybe who knows. Mulciber does have the gay vibe to him due to the fact he always has some type of bow in his hair. Some people have asked if he was gay just from the guy carrying his bag like a expensive purse and there was this one time Severus had Hurd him scream really loudly and high pitched when he saw a flying Beetle and Avery was forced to trap the poor bug and set it free threw a window. 

There’s also the perfume he wears and slight amount of makeup the guy puts on to in his words “he more sexually appealing”. And now he was getting side tracked by the time he snapped out of his thoughts every one had explained to my lover what was going on and the poor guy just seemed conflicted and what he wanted to do. He decided to go back to his thoughts on weather mulciber was gay or not, maybe he was just bi or pan like Evan was. 

He’d have to get more evidence on mulciber for his theory but it would get his mind off every thing els and get something new for him to focus on. The fact that he had zoned out thinking about this of all things was amazing almost he’d never been one to care what people felt or wanted like this... was it a female thing? Is this what some of them do? Wonder if someone’s gay or not? Or did it take a gay person to tell if someone was gay like them? Like a radar for gay people.. oh wait it’s called a gaydar! He had Hurd lily call it that once when they were younger. 

Man it might be both. Who knows. As long as he doesn’t turn into a weirdo who always wonders about it and that’s 90% of what is on his mind from now on he supposed he was good. 

He finally snapped back out of his thoughts for the second time and every one was just talking about random stuff now. “Hey Sorin are you gay by any chance” he asked bluntly and mulcibers eyes widened but quickly it snapped back to a solid expression. “No” he said quickly. “Are you sure” Severus asked to make sure with suspicious eyes. “Yes I’m sure I’m not gay I’m not into blokes” he said crossing his arms and regulus just sighed and shook his head. 

“That was random” Avery commented with a laugh and Evan laughed slightly. “Yep indeed” Evan said and they all shifted topics again to something els just hanging out as friends do. 

——————————————


	38. Emotions are emotions

Severus was currently in his old room with Evan, August, mulciber, and Reggie. Mulciber was laying in his bed staring at the ceiling with a glare that would probably make any one want to pick a fight with him with his ridiculously long black curly hair laid out on the pillow. Reg was sitting on the floor leaning against Sorins bed. Avery was sitting on his own bed witch was across from Evans holding saturns journal in his hands reading it. 

Evan and himself where cuddling sitting up against Evans bed frame. He looked at Avery waiting for his reaction on the journal and he seemed to just stare at it with a very mixed face. “Ok this is weird as hell... where did you even find this?” Avery asked finally looking up. “I found it when we where cleaning up the dueling room” Severus said. “Is this part of the reason your acting weird? Or did you just give it to us for us to look at finally?” Avery asked still quiet weirded out. 

“No it’s not why I’m acting weird, I’m just weird cause of stress that is how we move on to the next step with the locket” Severus said and sorin looked at them all confused as fuck. Avery stayed quiet and so did the others not bothering to explain to sorin what was going on. “So we have another lead on how to take him down... and the whole descendant thing makes sense” Avery said handing the book to Reggie who began to read it. 

Evan pulled Severus more into his hug/cuddle. “ so your uncle went to school with him... and your telling me the grounds keeper was expelled for opening the chamber of secrets?” Regulus questioned bewildered. “Yes” Severus said bluntly. “Wait isn’t the chamber of secrets a myth?” Sorin said rolling onto his stomach laying sideways on his bed. “It’s supposed to be but like 20 years go someone opened it apparently and Tom Marvolo Riddle got an award for services to the school in getting rid of hagrid” Severus explained. 

“ Marvolo.... that sounds familiar.. like.. Marvolo guant!” Sorin put together after a few minutes. Every ones eyes where on mulciber for that discovery. “That puts that together... that whole theory almost.. it would explain the talking to snakes and being able to open the chamber of secrets and if the guy blamed it on hagrid he could get away with what he was doing with out any one knowing practically.” Avery put together adding onto the information the had from the book. 

“Well we’ve figured out who he is now we just gotta find our ways out of becoming death eaters.” Severus said and sorins eyes widened. “What..” he said looking at them all like they where crazy. Regulus turned around and met his eyes. “We don’t want to be death eaters. None of us do. We all have our reasons as to why we don’t want to and if you want us to explain we will you’ll just have to keep your mouth shut if you don’t want in on it” reg threatened and sorin sat up onto his knees moving away from reg out of fear most likely. “Ok I won’t talk... you can explain...” he said panicked maybe. 

“I don’t wanna be one cause of what could happen to me due to me being a women at the moment. I’m sure if I messed up in the slightest they’d Hurt me in ways no one should have to face” he said first and sorin seemed to understand that and nodded “that’s fair enough.” He said and Avery went next. “I’m just good enough to see that I’m not like my father and I don’t have to do what’s wrong over being selfish from a reason that was once valid to something that’s just stupid” Avery said shaking his head. 

“I’ve pissed him off by taking something that is sure to get me killed and the ones I love” regulus confessed after Avery and mulciber seemed to twitch a bit at that and pale as well. “I’m not a shitty human and I love sev and I’m with him where ever he goes and generally he’s right due to the fact that what the dark lord is doing to get what he wants is over kill” Evan explained mulciber took a deep breath. “Yep those are valid enough... I can see why..” he said. “You don’t have to be what you don’t want to... but what exactly is the reason for that last part Evan” mulciber asked. 

“He’s made a way for him self to not die” Severus said and sorins eyes widened confused. “That’s not possible” he said shaking his head as if it was bullshit. “No it’s possible... they’re called horcuxs” regulus said and sorin looked at him. “But.. I thought those where some stupid myth” he said with his eyes brows knitting together in even more confusion. “Well they’re not we have one of his. And where going after the rest and are going to destroy him” Severus said bluntly and sorins head snapped up quickly to look at him. 

“That’s a bloody death wish!” He said. “Yep” Severus said as tho he had already accepted the fact of that. “Merlin... why does no one tell me any thing about this shit” sorin said making a face. “Cause your you and you have a weird opinion. Also the whole being gay thing I’m pretty sure is not ok to the dark lord” regulus said and sorins eyes snapped down to him like they had for Severus. 

“Well I didn’t take that into consideration...” he said as tho he was guilty of it himself. Oh wait.. he probably is... maybe who knows. Mulciber does have the gay vibe to him due to the fact he always has some type of bow in his hair. Some people have asked if he was gay just from the guy carrying his bag like a expensive purse and there was this one time Severus had Hurd him scream really loudly and high pitched when he saw a flying Beetle and Avery was forced to trap the poor bug and set it free threw a window. 

There’s also the perfume he wears and slight amount of makeup the guy puts on to in his words “he more sexually appealing”. And now he was getting side tracked by the time he snapped out of his thoughts every one had explained to my lover what was going on and the poor guy just seemed conflicted and what he wanted to do. He decided to go back to his thoughts on weather mulciber was gay or not, maybe he was just bi or pan like Evan was.


	39. Leading up to an important moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok here’s an important note if you care about the story and what I would lead to. 
> 
> So I’ve decided to start getting darker with this story, I’ll explain that part in a second. I’m going to be doing 50 to 55 chapter on this book and it’s going to end off with a cliff hanger but to be continued really quickly into the next book. 
> 
> Now for the dark part, I’ve figured out the huge plot twist in this story. It’s going to get really really dark in the next book, meaning obsession, abuse, dark twists, torcher depending on what I write but you get it just generally dark. 
> 
> I’m also putting in a lot of lbgt stuff, there is going to be a gay couple, I already have my lesbian couple being mrs redwood and her wife, and then there’s sev and Evan being what ever they are as a couple. And then we have our straight couple being Avery and a character I’ve created for him and that is actually what I’m really excited about doing. Also I didn’t reveal this but averys potronus is a bunny cause he just seems like a rabbit to me. 
> 
> Now besides couples the things that are still gonna happen are most likely lily and james dying and Voldemort making Harry his next horcux. Severus is still gonna become a teacher at hogwarts so yay for that. 
> 
> Now undecided things are if Severus will join the death eaters or not. Then there’s him staying with Evan. Then Evan fully learning to walk or now. And lastly a certain thing I can’t reveal to you cause it gives away air of fucking plot twists ;-; 
> 
> But any way enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think about my ideas for the future of the story. 
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> Also warning it gets adult in this chapter talk about gay sex.

It had now been 3 months sense talking to sorin and the group about what was happening and what they where all gonna do about becoming death eaters. Frankly it didn’t go over that well but it did also somehow. It basically confused Severus more then what he had already had. Every thing seemed to work it self out tho. 

Things had gotten better but also worse for him in certain ways. He was now fully used to wearing his glamor and being a women in general. He had also found out that mulciber was in fact gay, his suspicions where right about the guy. He had walked in on him having sex with a 5th year. And oh boy was he surprised... he had just gone back to retrieve the journal he had shown then and when he opened the door. BAM. There’s sorin with some guys cock in his ass. Frankly he thought mulciber would top but he was taking it like his life depended on it. Of course he never meant to walk in on that holy sight. But yeah he did. It’s now in his brain forever. 

Never getting rid of that one. But he didn’t judge sorin for that, and sorin avoided him for like a week after that due to the awkwardness of the whole situation. He knows he would have too if the tables where turned in this predicament. So he didn’t blame it at all for doing so. When they finally talked it had been awkward but sorin had actually fully come out to him like someone would to they’re parents. It was sentimental and it actually made they’re friendship a lot stronger. No one in the group but him knew he was gay tho so he kept quiet and was they’re for sorin when ever they boy needed to talk about things he could with other people. 

It put a smile on both they’re faces to have a friend they could trust each other’s secrets with. 

Another good thing that happened was the fact that Severus and Reggie had finally gotten the mandrake leaves out of theyre mouths and had been able to hide they’re potion peroration in a good place. A lighting storm was suppose to happen really soon so they would finally be able to take they’re shapes when they got they’re chance to or els they would have to start over sadly. It had been on his mind but not fully. He had other things to worry about but still kept up the responsibility of saying the line ‘Amato Animo Animato Animagus’ every morning at sunrise and sunset with out any one knowing besides reg of course. He hadn’t messed up at all gladly. He hoped it would continue to be that way. 

Thing where also getting weirder for him, black had gone back to insulting him when they had a banter Mach on who could insult the other worst, mainly like sarcasm buddy’s as how Avery had put it once. He wasn’t friendly with black but he also wasn’t in the range of bad and then fighting each other. They seemed to be fine just pissed off and annoyed each other like a game. It was easy enough and it made every thin easier for the both of them not to fight. Potter backed off cause of lupin to Severus amusement. Pettigrew tried to get them riled up to pick on him a few times but it didn’t work and lupin and him where on good terms to say good morning and hi to each other every time they saw each other. 

Nothing changed with him and lily tho. Every stayed bitter with they’re old friendship and they stayed away from each other. He missed her sometimes but didn’t look back to it Much witch was good for him. 

Avery and him had found a place for the dragon egg to go luckily. Avery had been sad he couldn’t raise the dragon but it was illegal for him to do so with out the right permits for the creature. But he seemed to move on from it as Severus did. They did continue to take they’re beats class together and they both became quite close friends to the point they where almost best friends. He had told Avery his experiences with muggle animals and what they where like sense Avery wasn’t allowed to be interested in them sense well they’re exposed to muggles. He had also informed Avery of his life style and the horrible things that happened to him. He connected to Avery threw that cause August father was harsh like his own. Less physical violence but full force mentally. It broke his heart to know august faced the same thing as him just on his own level and in his own way. He never knew but it explained a lot, like it did with Severus and how it had with black. 

It helped him put more peaces together and helped him understand August to a deep length he was sure no one had ever done. Well unless it was Timmy the ferret. Speaking it Timmy August had taught Severus how to take care of ferrets and tell what they want or need from they’re actions. It was interesting. 

Now for him and Evan. They have been great and happy, they had also been more open about they’re  
relationship it made him smile more. He seemed like a different person completely then the shy dark person he was when he was alone and had no one. He also found out an interesting fact about Evan, it turns out Evan had liked him sense they’re 2 year. It surprised him but he teased him about it and got a good laugh out of his paralyzed lover. 

Every thing was happier, he saw things brighter, saw the people he used to only share a room with a lot better and closer. It made him better as a person. But he still had to find a way out of being a death eater... he didn’t know how to like the others had figured out. Evan was paralyzed and he was sure no one would want him to serve them when he was useless in his opinion. Reg was gonna literally fake his death to get out of it and Avery decided that he would become a death eater but be some type of spy. While mulciber was just gonna go with it oddly. 

Every thing was good but bad somehow.... he didn’t know how to free himself... maybe he could just prove himself useless and they would just move on from him. He was stuck... at the end of the year on the last day of school in a month and half every thing was going to take another step. Every one was going to actually meet the dark lord. Fucking VOLDEMORT!! They where going to have to be in his presence... the psychopath who killed a muggle born to get to a monster that’s under the school for fucks sake! 

Man he would have to figure a lot out with in the next months practically... 

—————————————

Severus was currently walking around the castle ground by himself just to have a nice walk mainly. He wanted to be alone with his thoughts but that wasn’t always the best thing. Usually when he was alone annoying things seemed to happen. And he was right about 15 minutes into his walk he ran into black. “Looking awful this morning black” he said as a greeting and black looked at him. He hadn’t seemed to notice Severus was there until he had said something to him. 

“Oh I didn’t notice you your darkness was making me gloomy snape” black responded. Severus smirked. “What you expect me to be a cheerful human knowing you where walking around this school” Severus said back and black rolled his eyes. “What my glory making you jealous?” He asked. 

Severus shook his head. “Why would I be jealous of your glory when I despise the fact of your popularity it’s more like disgusted by it” he said back crossing his arms leaning on his left foot. “Ah so like how I’m disgusted with your greasy hair” Sirius nodded putting his hand on his chin half way coping Severus pose. “I don’t know what you mean by greasy my hairs cleaner then yours and softer” Severus said doing a dramatic flip with it making black laugh slightly. Witch surprised him. He had never made his bully laugh especially from a sarcastic competition almost. 

“Hmm let me see for my self” black said reaching out touching his hair witch surprised him and made him jump. It didn’t stop black from touching his hair tho. “Holy mother of god your hair actually is really soft! How did I not know this!” Black said. “I don’t know this is weird!” Severus panicked and black kept touching his hair. 

“Yeah it is weird but still, you have nice hair.” Black complimented and that surprised him even more. “Uh thanks?” He said weirded out. “Man now I feel like a jackass for always saying it was greasy” black said taking his hand away from him. “About damn time I guess... I’m sorry as well for insulting you in what ever way I did that was weird..” he said and black nodded. “I guess where on ok terms now?” He asked and Severus shrugged. 

“Good enough not to punch the shit out of each other so I guess” Severus said agreeing with black in a sense. “Huh never thought I’d be on good terms with you” black said taking a step back from Severus leaning into a nearby wall. 

“Me either” Severus agreed. “Well I’ll catch you around snape have a awful day” Black said getting off the wall walking away. “Same to you! You arrogant asshole!” Severus insult and turned around and took a bow dramatically “guilty as charged!” He said. 

Severus just shook his head and turned around walking away as well, 

—————————————


	40. His form

Severus and Reggie were currently in the forbidden forest during a lightening storm. Your Hurd him right. A lightening storm. They where finally going to become animagi. Hopefully they had done it right. Severus was nervous but he calmed himself down by taking deep breaths. In, and out. In and out. In a good pattern to keep himself steady. Reg dug you they’re potions and once he got them he handed Severus his. 

“Here” reg said handing him a red potion in the vile they had put they’re ingredients in. “Ok you ready?” Reg asked opening his vile as rain poured down on the two of them. “Yeah..” Severus responded taking out his wand tip placing it to his heart. “Amato Animo Animato Animagus” he said and regulus did the same. After that they both drank the potion Severus made a face of disgust at the Taste of it. He started to feel a very bad firey pain and winced in pain bending over. Next he felt an intense double heart beat. 

Severus managed to keep himself calm and shut his eyes and started to see the shape of a Fox he kept his breath steady and before he knew it he was down on all fours. When he opened his eyes he was shorter and he was getting soaked by rain witch he didn’t like. He looked around and saw a soaked black Persian cat. The cat made eye contact with his and seemed to give him a once over. ‘Oh reg is a cat how interesting’ he thought to himself. 

Reg trilled and Severus made a yipping noise in response. Oh. He must have be a Fox from the sound of it. Cat reg made a head motion to a nearby puddle that reflected the moon. Severus looked into it and saw that he was a pure black fox with a few really thin white hair lines over his body and new tail. Reg made a noise of surprise at his own appearance. 

Severus made another yipping noise that sounded very much like a laugh and reg made a growl. ‘That probably meant that he didn’t like me laughing at him ha!’ Severus thought to himself. Regulus shook himself dry getting Severus more wet and tried to give reg a look but it failed miserably. 

Reg has amusement in his eyes and Severus lifted his paw off the ground smashing it in the middle in front of them and reg winced as water splashed in his face getting him more wet. Reg trilled again then turned back into his human form. “Oh ok that was something” reg said and Severus looked up at him. “I’d change back if I where you, you need to imagine yourself in your mind to do so” reg said. Severus modded shutting his eyes turning himself back to his normal state. 

He shook of the water on him one more time. “Ok let’s practice a few more times” reg said and Severus nodded. “Yeah let’s” he responded. 

——————————————

Agust, Evan, and Severus where all sitting at theyre house table eating breakfast not talking about much cause August was zoned out staring at someone. Evan was just reading and Severus was stuck in his head thinking about how he could use his Fox form to his advantage. An interesting thought popped in his head from the book about being an animagus, it was the fact that while in an animal form a werewolf won’t attack you. That lead and then it clicked. 

Most likely at least 1 of lupins friends was an animagus like himself. He looked up and looked over at the griffindore table looking around to find lupin and his friends. Soon enough his eyes caught on the group of morons. They where sitting in the middle of the table by lily and her friends along with frank longbottom and 2 other griffindores that where probably his friends. 

He kept thinking and remove red the black dog he saw by the whomping willow. Was that one of them? Witch one tho.. not pettigrew cause he doesn’t seem like one who would be a dog... probably not Potter either... black? Maybe... just maybe... he means he could just be blunt and ask the group all together when alone. He thought about it... maybe it would be worth it... or maybe not.. but he should bring reg alone to be sure of his safety cause he knows Potter could get very mad at him for even trying to ask that. 

———————————————

Severus had sent a letter to lupin and his group saying they needed to talk in private after dark in an abandoned classroom. He didn’t really think they would show up. Neither did he think reg was going to help him with this whole theory thing he had with out informing reg about the werewolf thing. 

“Are you sure about this?” Reg asked. “Yes I have a hunch. A really strong one at that. It would explain that dog I saw on the full moon” Severus said. Regulus looked at him trying to put peaces together. Before he could the door to the classroom opened and lupin followed by black then Potter and lastly pettigrew walked in. “What did you want to talk about severus?... and hi regulus” lupin added seeing him standing there. 

“Witch one of you was the black dog standing outside the whomping willow on the night of the full moon a few months ago when you saw me sneak out with Evan” Severus asked bluntly. “What are you talking about” lupin asked and reg also seemed confused. potter wrapped up a cloak in his arms Leaning on the wall. “Do you really think one of us is a dog?” Potter said with a glare displeased at this whole situation. 

“I put the peaches together like I did with lupin. And seeing as ai found the book to know how I saw a certain part that told me how” Severus said not going into detail leaving reg in the dark. “Ok now I’m confused what part sev? Cause all I read was how to and that what happened that’s...” regulus stopped before he went any further. “Reggie finish what you where gonna say” black said to his brother. “Well.. umm..” reg looked at him panicked. “Go ahead.. it’s what ever reg” Severus said in reassurance. “We became animagie. I’m a black cat he’s a black fox” reg said quickly feeling better now that he told someone some how. “You? How? Your not even good at transfiguration” potter said pointing at regulus. 

“Actually he’s amazing at it, and you wouldn’t know Potter you don’t even talk to him” Severus said. “Man you are a jackass sev was right.. I’ve never had the pleasure of taking to you other then when you pick on Severus. Jeezus Christ how do you hang out with him sirius” regulus asked his brother. “Don’t get side tracked reg.” Severus said. “Um well does he know?” Black asked Severus who shook his head. Lupin sighed in relief. Pettigrew glared at the two Slytherin.

“Know what?! Someone tell me!” Regulus said. “Can’t say made an oath not to” Severus said. “Oath my ass you leave me in the dark for every thing tell me for once” reg complained like a child. “Good to know I can’t tell you on this one cause it’s not my place, now the other stuff I could have I just didn’t sadly. Now let’s get on with this. Who’s the black dog?” Severus asked crossing his arm. 

Sirius sighed and looked at lupin who was tense again. Pettigrew hadn’t said a word. “Well... I’m the black dog.” Black said and potters eyes widened. “Dude! What the hell!” Potter said mad that he exposed the fact. “What it’s my business prongs I can say what I want about my self.” Black said and the nicknames clicked. “Holy mother of your a stag aren’t you Potter?” Severus asked and potter looked at him panicked. “Well umm your a fox for fuck sake your one to talk” potter said and then he shut his mouth quickly. 

Reg has been quiet thinking to himself. “You have nicknames for your animal forms... oh mother of god wait..” he said looking at lupin who paled. “Does that make pettigrew a rat... and you a wolf wait no.. your.. oh” reg put together. “You tell any one about him and he has full right to spill my secret same as I do his so I suggest keeping your mouth shut reg” Severus said as soon as he Hurd reg said ‘oh’. 

“Hold on... really is that what you meant by almost dying by a werewolf before when we climbed into a tree?!” Reggie said staring at him. “Mhm. And your brother almost sent me to my death. And there was no punishment, and that jackass gets to be head boy next year cause he saved me last moment. But I don’t blame lupin at all and you don’t get to either.” Severus filled in for him. “Wow...” he said finally looking at Remus. “Ok then.. I have one thing I want to do about this.” He said walking towards his brother who looked like he’d seen a ghost. 

“Your such a jackass for that” regulus sajd before taking out his wand “ canis aures” he cast making dog ears appear on his brothers head. “Oh come on!” Black said going up to feel the ears that where now I’m his head. “I could have done worse but this is funnier to watch” regulus said turning to lupin who was still pale. “I won’t tell, but this sure explains a lot. I can guess you weren’t born a werewolf. I have my guesses of who bit you and I’m sorry you have to go threw that every month. My lips are sealed” he said doing a stupid muggle gesture. 

“He’s good at secret, and hex’s so be warned” Severus said crossing his arms. “Well that secrets out what’s the other one that moony has and that you don’t want any one to know” black asked and perttigrew and potter made smug faces. “Oh Merlin... ok I’m not telling you cause I’m pretty sure it’s gonna break you” Severus said with a smile. 

“Yeah padfoot you don’t wanna know” Potter said rolling his eyes at the whole idea. “Mhm well then now that, that’s done I’m going back to my room before we get caught Night to you all. Come on reg” he left the room and Reggie followed still mind blown. 

—————————————


	41. Averys date

Severus was currently talking with Avery and Mulciber in his old dorm room. It had been another week sense him and Reg had told the damn Marauders that they where also animagie. But back to the current moment in time. Avery and Mulciber where finally talking to each other again luckily. “Wait, wait what? You are seriously into a griffindor? Vivian Hills for that matter?” Sorin said and August looked panicked and flustered at what sorin was saying. Severus had wondered who Avery had liked he never imagined that it was Hills tho.

“Oh so that’s who you have been staring at during meals” Severus said with a sly grin on his face. “I have not been... have I been?” August said then turned around half way threw his defense asking if he was or not. “Yep you have been, you have that weird puppy dog look in your eye when you look at her too” Severus said and Sorin started to laugh. “Oh shut up it’s not funny!” August said pushing Sorin off the end of his bed where he had been sitting. “Hey! Not cool man!” Sorin said getting up taking August’s pillow hitting him with it. 

“Oh you two stop being children” Severus said getting up taking the pillow from the two before they could start a while out war with it. “Oh come on Severus where just messing around” Sorin said with a shrug. August just rolled his eyes shaking his head. “Well so you gonna ask mrs hills out or you gonna continue to stare with puppy dog eyes?” Sorin asked changing the topic back.

“What... I... she... I can’t do that!” August said panicked staring down into his lap. “Well is she single?” Sorin asked. Severus put the pillow back in it’s place taking a seat on the bed next to Avery. “Well yeah she’s not taken as far as I know..” August said. “Well why don’t we ask around and see” Severus added to the conversation. 

“Operation get Auggie a date is a go” Sorin said with a wink. “No that’s not happening! No no no no no! I... I can’t” August said putting his hands on his face. “And don’t call me that!” August added on. Severus smirked. “Well let’s just wait and see about her then we’ll decide” Severus said and both of them nodded in agreement. 

—————————————

Severus and sorin where currently dragging August over to talk to a girl in griffindor. Severus has heard a lot about Vivian Hills sense he had started school here. He found out early on that she played quidditch and is a seeker. She was also very popular among all the boy’s and girls in the school and over all a very likable person. She also was notorious for rejecting mostly every boy who asked her out.

The few times he had witnessed it she had always embarrassed the person who asked her out and made it known that she rejected them boldly to every one. She usually would hex the person afterwards with something that fit the moment and persons personality. She was like a judge to people but also a sweet dandelion that made people really like her. He also had noticed the people she hung around with. Usually people like his ex best friend Evans, along with Alice Fortescue the women frank Longbottom was dating. And a few other girls Severus had never liked but seen around over time.  
She mainly hung out with her housemates but also some ravenclaw girls and a few hufflepuffs. But never any Slytherin ever. He didn’t know how this would go for August but if he could get Hills to talk to him alone with just August maybe he wouldn’t get embarrassed like every one els.  
Here goes nothing.  
  
——————————————  
  
  
Severus somehow convinced Hills to talk to August alone so he could confess to her. They all mainly watched from a far, meaning Lily, Alice, and the few other girls along with him and Sorin stood and waited for the interaction to be over. Severus hoped that it would go good for Auggie but he didn’t know.  
  
——————————————  
  
Avery was nervously looking at the ground figuring out what to say. “Avery can we get this conversation over and done with?” Hills said looking at him with a curious but bored expression. “I umm.. I..” he began trying to say panicked at what to do. Frankly he wasn’t ready to tell her he liked her. He was afraid even. She was known for being a huge asshole to people who tried to ask her out in any way. “You what?” She said bending her body to catch his eyes to where he was looking. “I can’t do this!” He said panicked covering his face before turning back to where his friends where trying to walk away from the situation.

“Your not gonna waste my time like that.” She said grabbing his arm pulling him back. “Tell me what you wanna say?” She asked looking him in the eye. She seems to have more curiosity then before now. “Umm” he said still panicked at the whole situation. 

“Your... I...” he tried again and she filigree her head with her eyebrows furrowing. “Take your time” she said and he took a deep breath with his face becoming whiter somehow but also very red somehow. “Well umm” he tried once again looking her in the eye taking one last deep breath. “I fancy you” he said as fast as he possibly could and Hills smiled at him. “I didn’t expect you to be the type to fancy a half-blood” she said with her smile turning into a smirk. 

“I umm... I’m not... I’m not like those people...” He said panicked and the break of having a panic attack somehow. “Hm sure your not, but I’ll only tell you what I’ve noticed about you. Your also like a little bunny. Wasn’t your potronus in class a little white bunny?” She asked teasing him making him turn more red. “Yes but..” he began only to get cut off. “Then your known as the little white heir from now on” she said smirking evilly. “I am no bunny! You will not call me that!” He said defensively but with a very embarrassed voice. 

“Nah I’m good I’m sticking to it” She said paying his head. “Well any way white hair, you seem interesting. Different somehow. How about we go to hogmeade this weekend and we can go to the pet shop. I’ve seen you with the creatures in magical creature class you’re good with them. I’ll give you a try.” She said and his eyes widened she just smirked at him and his response. “Wait really?” He asked just to be sure and she nodded. “See ya around Avery and I’ll meet you in the courtyard at 12 on Saturday” she said walking back over to her friends leaving him standing there in shock. 

———————————————

Another few days had past and Severus noticed how happy august was about the whole him getting to go on a date with Vivian Hills. He had also noticed mulciber trying to talk to Regulus more then he used to. Probably just a failed flirting tactic. Other then that Evan had been better with his depression and his horrible state of not wanting to do much any more. Severus had been helping him with trying to get his nerves back up in his legs. 

He was spending day and night researching what they could do to get the poison affects out of his blood steam. He hoped to be able to heal Evan instead of focusing on himself and his problem of being a women when he was physically born a man. He couldn’t fully bring himself to care somehow tho. He felt comfortable in his now body then he did when he was in his other. When he was a man he felt so depressed and he wasn’t always able to look himself in the mirror and think that he was good and pretty. 

He always felt off but when he feels like wearing his glamor he’s fine, then when he’s not he’s also fine? He doesn’t care to be called Stella or Severus. Either name feels fine? He was confused to what he was but didn’t bother to figure it out somehow. He wanted to focus only on Evan and his friends to make sure they’re safe before doing any thing himself. Hell he didn’t even wanna bother losing his virginity yet. Hell he was still a virgin for fuck sake and he’s 17! No. He needed to focus on Evan and the others. He can’t keep putting himself first when it’s not necessary. Right Evan. Focus on Evan. 

———————————

Another few days had passed it was getting closer and closer to the end of school. Nothing much had changed other then every thing was going by to fast... he didn’t quite know what to do. 

Every thing that happened this year was not quite what he expected... first the shirking shack incident... then he was turned into a women....then every one didn’t bother with him until they did?... then there’s him becoming a fucking Fox... also the fact that Reggie was going to fake his death.... and don’t forget the horcux... and that stupid journal... every thing somehow is going to add up ain’t it? Hopefully it wouldn’t but most likely was gonna... 

He didn’t know how but it was gonna... but it was... and the last thing he had to face was the darklord and finally meeting him for the first time... he almost wanted to pray to fucking god for help that it wouldn’t go wrong. Thank god for his mind skills and being able to keep them out... he would have to wait and see...


	42. Chapter 42

Severus was currently packing his bag for the last week of school... they year had passed quickly... it started off bad then took a turn for the better. He was now friends with a lot of people, he had Evan who was his lovely boyfriend. He was closer with Regulus and was now an animagus cause of him. He was now friends with August and Sorin who he never thought he have to many things in common with but he was proven wrong. 

He had found out that August was in the same situation as him but mentally threw abuse... he felt bad for him sense it was almost summer. He personally thought about asking Mrs El if he could have August spend a few week with them over the summer. It would be nice to have a friend around when in a newer place that you aren’t quite familiar with as your home yet. August was a fun person to have around when you where close with him. He’s mean on the outside but is very sweet and gentle when you knew him. 

Mean while he had exchanged addresses with Sorin so they could keep in touch over the summer and talk about things that happen. He had also found out Sorin had a hobby of dance, he was surprised to hear it wasn’t just sex seeing as he had walked in on him with the 5th year... Other then that Sorin was a good person other then the fact that he still probably would be a death eater, the guy had a love for painting his nails and styling his hair. He even offered to do His own hair for god sake. He found it interesting and took him up on the offer and ended up with braided pigtails with lose hair in the front making it look like bangs. 

Moving on from Mulciber, Evan had been trying to heal his nerve over the past few months and hadn’t gotten very far other then just above the mid way point for his thy. Severus had caught Evan crying one night and had comforted him when he came to talk to him about some homework. When he saw Evans face and how red it was with tears of frustration going down his face, his heart broke in 2 almost. He had never seen Evan cry not even once... he couldn’t even manage to process what Evan was going threw... loseing your ability to use your legs when you where an athlete and so much more. It must have the worst thing he ever went threw and is going threw. He wanted to help him more then any thing. He put his mind to helping him and only him as his main goal.... 

When it came to regulus it was different, reg wanted to fake his death witch was understandable but hard to process. He went along with it of course and was all for reg doing what he needed to. Reg was sweet but the the little brother sweet and kind unlike a lot of people in Slytherin house, but you had your good cookies and your bad. Reg was one of the good ones. He was going to keep in contact with Reg over the summer as well so that was the good thing. 

He put his thoughts aside and grabbed most of his things he had lying around his private room and put them in his trunk. He came across his nice robing Evan had gotten him in they're first date in hogsmeade. He smiled at it and ran his rings down the nice gold lining on the side where the buttons where. He folded it up nicely and walked over to his trunk setting it down on top of a handy down muggle shirt his birth mother had given him. 

He walked over to the drawer By his bed side table and opened it. It had his communication journal for him Reg and Evan, along with now August. He picked it up and walked over to his extra bag for the train ride putting it in his bag. He was preparing early so he would be ready to go as soon as it was time. He went back to the drawer and saw a photo of him, Evan, Regulus, August, Sorin and Timmy August ferret they had all taken in the beginning of the year to just have as a memory. 

He picked it up and looked at it, it was magical photo so they where slightly moving. Evan was making a cute face going back to a smile raising his hand. While Avery had timmy in his arms rocking him in a stupid baby motion while Sorin laughed next to him at the motion. Meanwhile Reg was giving him bunny ears and he was scowling at the whole idea of the picture with his fans holding his potions book close to his chest. He smiled at the picture before putting it in his trunk with his other things. 

Lastly he came across his potions text book he told the teacher he had lost last week so he could personally keep it. He just paid for a new one witch surprisingly wasn’t a lot of money.... he just used his Christmas money to do so. He put it in his bag to take on the train and then zipped it up. He picked it up putting it under his bed and closed his trunk after he was done. 

He tossed his shoes off and laid down on his bed groaning in comfort and shifted in a comfortable position falling asleep for the night. 

————————————

Severus woke up the next morning and got ready for the next day easily. He was used to it somehow... but he out his thoughts aside and left the room heading to go have breakfast with every one, he could also tease Evan about his muffins and how he’ll have to miss them once he goes home. He smiled at his thoughts. And continued on to the dinning hall. 

—————————————

Severus was walking with August to the only class they charged to together witch was Care for magical creatures. “So how’d your date go with Hills” Severus asked out of the blue and August’s face lit up red when he mentioned it again. “Well actually... it was nice she was calm and we went to the pet store then the hogshead for lunch and mainly talked about quidditch and different types of animals... I mentioned I had a ferret and she was surprised..” August said and Severus smirked at him. “Oh so it went good then, I’m happy for ya auggie” He said past August in the shoulder. 

“Thanks, how are things with you and Evan?” August asked back putting his hands in his pockets as he did so. “Ah it’s going great, I found out that he actually like to sing, witch is really interesting. He has a great voice” Severus said and August looked curious. “Oh?” He asked turning towards him. “Yeah he sings usually when very few people are around and he’s talented.” Severus said remembering when he first heard Evan sing to him. 

He smiled at the memory. “Hm I’ll have to try and catch him when he’s singing to hear it for my self then” August said snickering. He shook his head and laughed slightly “good luck he’s a tuff Knut to catch” Severus said in return. “What ever I’ll still do it!” Avery said. 

“Mhm, well any way I wanted to ask if you wanted to spend part of the summer with me and Mrs redwood sense ya know your dad is a prick” Severus asked and Avery looked at him surprised. “You’d.. you’d do that for me?” He asked with his eye brow raised. “Yeah of course, I asked Mrs El already and she said it was fine” Avery smiled at his words. “Yeah I’ll ask my parents they’ll most likely say yes if I make something up like it’s a special teaching thing sense Mrs redwood is a teacher after all” August said and Severus nodded. “It’s saddled then!” He said. Avery laughed in joy and Severus soon joined him in the fit of laughter. 

——————————————

There was only 3 days until the end of school and he had turned in all of his books and extra work he had to do. Every thing was passing to quickly for him. He wished it to be longer but it wasn’t going to be witch made him sad slightly. But he looked on the bright side instead of the bad side. It’s gonna be summer and he’s gonna spend it with his friends and he’s gonna Also spend some days with Evan over the summer and try to with Reg as well. It’ll be nice a peaceful just as he needs it......

—————————————


	43. Train ride

Severus was currently packing his bag for the last week of school... they year had passed quickly... it started off bad then took a turn for the better. He was now friends with a lot of people, he had Evan who was his lovely boyfriend. He was closer with Regulus and was now an animagus cause of him. He was now friends with August and Sorin who he never thought he have to many things in common with but he was proven wrong. 

He had found out that August was in the same situation as him but mentally threw abuse... he felt bad for him sense it was almost summer. He personally thought about asking Mrs El if he could have August spend a few week with them over the summer. It would be nice to have a friend around when in a newer place that you aren’t quite familiar with as your home yet. August was a fun person to have around when you where close with him. He’s mean on the outside but is very sweet and gentle when you knew him. 

Mean while he had exchanged addresses with Sorin so they could keep in touch over the summer and talk about things that happen. He had also found out Sorin had a hobby of dance, he was surprised to hear it wasn’t just sex seeing as he had walked in on him with the 5th year... Other then that Sorin was a good person other then the fact that he still probably would be a death eater, the guy had a love for painting his nails and styling his hair. He even offered to do His own hair for god sake. He found it interesting and took him up on the offer and ended up with braided pigtails with lose hair in the front making it look like bangs. 

Moving on from Mulciber, Evan had been trying to heal his nerve over the past few months and hadn’t gotten very far other then just above the mid way point for his thy. Severus had caught Evan crying one night and had comforted him when he came to talk to him about some homework. When he saw Evans face and how red it was with tears of frustration going down his face, his heart broke in 2 almost. He had never seen Evan cry not even once... he couldn’t even manage to process what Evan was going threw... loseing your ability to use your legs when you where an athlete and so much more. It must have the worst thing he ever went threw and is going threw. He wanted to help him more then any thing. He put his mind to helping him and only him as his main goal.... 

When it came to regulus it was different, reg wanted to fake his death witch was understandable but hard to process. He went along with it of course and was all for reg doing what he needed to. Reg was sweet but the the little brother sweet and kind unlike a lot of people in Slytherin house, but you had your good cookies and your bad. Reg was one of the good ones. He was going to keep in contact with Reg over the summer as well so that was the good thing. 

He put his thoughts aside and grabbed most of his things he had lying around his private room and put them in his trunk. He came across his nice robing Evan had gotten him in they're first date in hogsmeade. He smiled at it and ran his rings down the nice gold lining on the side where the buttons where. He folded it up nicely and walked over to his trunk setting it down on top of a handy down muggle shirt his birth mother had given him. 

He walked over to the drawer By his bed side table and opened it. It had his communication journal for him Reg and Evan, along with now August. He picked it up and walked over to his extra bag for the train ride putting it in his bag. He was preparing early so he would be ready to go as soon as it was time. He went back to the drawer and saw a photo of him, Evan, Regulus, August, Sorin and Timmy August ferret they had all taken in the beginning of the year to just have as a memory. 

He picked it up and looked at it, it was magical photo so they where slightly moving. Evan was making a cute face going back to a smile raising his hand. While Avery had timmy in his arms rocking him in a stupid baby motion while Sorin laughed next to him at the motion. Meanwhile Reg was giving him bunny ears and he was scowling at the whole idea of the picture with his fans holding his potions book close to his chest. He smiled at the picture before putting it in his trunk with his other things. 

Lastly he came across his potions text book he told the teacher he had lost last week so he could personally keep it. He just paid for a new one witch surprisingly wasn’t a lot of money.... he just used his Christmas money to do so. He put it in his bag to take on the train and then zipped it up. He picked it up putting it under his bed and closed his trunk after he was done. 

He tossed his shoes off and laid down on his bed groaning in comfort and shifted in a comfortable position falling asleep for the night. 

————————————

Severus woke up the next morning and got ready for the next day easily. He was used to it somehow... but he out his thoughts aside and left the room heading to go have breakfast with every one, he could also tease Evan about his muffins and how he’ll have to miss them once he goes home. He smiled at his thoughts. And continued on to the dinning hall. 

——————————————

Severus had about 30 minutes to spare before he had to go and meet up with his friends. He shut his trunk for the last time and grabbed his bag heading out to the train station. When he got they’re he greed them all noticing something was off with Sorin. “Morning, your in a bad mood today Sorin you look like you got no sleep” Severus said and Sorin barely reasoned just hummed slightly in response. Averys eyes glanced to his friend before he put his arm on Mulcibers shoulder. “Indeed your depression will catch on my dear friend time to lighten up for our last few hours all together” Avery tried in a happy tone only to get his arm shoved off by Mulciber. 

Every one seemed at bit off at this action of course. But they tried to put it behind them again. “Let us all just go find a compartment on the train before we get separated into a different compartment shall we?” Evan said and Reg nodded in agreement helping him onboard. Severus helped by getting his lovers things as his own as well. He put them up in the storage area above where they sat and took his seat down next to Evan. 

Every one els came in and Avery and reg sat on the opposite side him him and Evan while Sorin sat next to him. “Well here we all go back home for a horrible summer controlled by adults at least that’s for the non all women parentage here” Reg said and Severus shook his head and laughed. “At least we almost all could have agreed at some point our parents all seem to be shitty besides Evan and I now.” Severus said putting his hand on his chest. 

“I agree my dads an asshole, and Regs mom is the worst women I’ve ever met” Avery said shaking his head. “My mother screams like a banshee for fucks sake” Reg said with a exaggerated expression. “I bet” Severus said and Evan rolled his eyes playfully with a smile on his face at Severus’ earlier statement. They all laughed but mulciber who was still out of it. 

——————————————

Severus woke up on the train, he had fallen asleep along with every one els but Mulciber. Sorin was sitting in silence staring at his lap thinking about something. He thought back to his reaction to August putting his hand on his friends shoulder. He had acted weird. Something must have happened between the 2 of them for that to happen. He glanced over at Sorin again and put his hand on his shoulder. 

“Something happened between you and August huh?” Severus said in a hushed tone as to not wake the others. Sorin was caught off guard and was jumpy. His head snapped to him. He noticed that he must have been crying due to the red tear streaks on his friends face. He furrowed his brows and frowned. “You don’t have to tell me, I just wanna make sure your ok” he said in a still hushed tone. It must have calmed Sorin in a way cause a second later he started to speak. 

“I’m stupid... I... I..... I.... last night...I told him I bloody loved him... then it all came crashing down..... now I’m just gonna lose him all over again...” Sorin said with genuine sadness forming in his voice. Severus tightened his grip on his heart broken friends shoulder. “No you won’t.. thats not gonna happen... you know Avery cares for you, your his best friend... he already hated being away from you the first time there’s no way your gonna lose him again. I know it’s hard to be around that person knowing what you feel.. but that’s not gonna happen..” Severus said, Sorin looked up at him. 

Severus noticed he was crying and his eyes and face looked completely miserable. Severus turned away form spring and grabbed his handkerchief giving it to Sorin. So run wiped his tears away with it. “I... every thing... it feels...” sorin began not finishing what he was going to say going into another fit of tears. “Is it alright if I Hug you?” Severus asked and Sorin nodded. He knew if he would have just hugged him it would have made Sorin jump or even uncomfortable. “Sure..” he said sounding completely miserable. 

Severus pulled him into a hug while Sorin rested his head on his shoulder to somewhat hide his face. “I’m sorry” Severus said and Sorins grip tightened on his cloths. “I should have kept my mouth shut...” he says muffled by the fabric of his shirt. “No it’s good you got it out... it’s difficult to hold something like that in for forever and it shouldn’t be done..” Severus said truthfully and Sorin hummed miserably in response. 

“You know August would never leave you of all people behind, he care for you. I know it’s not in the way you feel about him but your still his best friend.” He said trying to calm his crying friend down. “I messed it all up... I should have kept my mouth shut” Sorin said in a whisper. “It’s difficult to be I love with your best friend... especially when you think your gonna lose them... I doubt you will lose August.. he’d never do that to you just as you wouldn’t do to him” Severus said thinking about lily slightly while he spoke. 

To be completely honest he was still confused about her.... one second he thinks he’s in love with her then the next he isn’t... it’s the most confusing thing. When your in love with your best friend you agree with every thing they say, your world lights up around them, when they’re sad all you wanna do is make them happy. When you truly in love with someone it’s difficult to let go of them and watch them with someone els other then you. He was seeing it with himself and Sorin. 

Just in different cases of gender... “Why did it have to be him... why couldn’t I just have him...” Sorin complained and sighed. “Cause life is unfair and cruel... all you can do is live threw it and make it yours the best way you can instead of giving up” he said in return and Sorin laughed slightly. “You know how many times I’ve Hurd that bullshit line?” His friend said lifting his head from Sevs shoulder. 

“Yep but sadly it’s true” Severus said. “God I’m pathetic...” Sorin said again in a whisper. “Your not pathetic your human people can’t help or change who they love sexually or romantically it’s not a choice it’s just a thing” Severus said with a sigh and in a whisper as well to not wake the others. 

He glanced across at reg and Avery who where both asleep. Reg had his head on the window tucked behind his arm while resting his head on it asleep peacefully. He glanced at Avery who was asleep with Timmy in his lap sleeping on a book August must have been reading before he fell asleep. 

“God how did you accept it when it came to Evans...” Mulciber asked and his heart sank slightly. “I have Evan... and I already lost her.. I wouldn’t be able to win lily back no matter what I did now. Don’t let that happen with August. Stay close to him but at a distance to not hurt your self either” Severus advised. Mulciber nodded taking a deep breath wiping away his tears. “You good?” Severus asked after a while. Sorin nodded slightly. “Good” sev said patting his friends shoulder. 

—————————————-

The train finally pulled into the station and every one was waking up now. Reg had slept the whole ride practically while Evan spent most of it reading on and off between talking to him and Sorin. Avery stayed quiet and played with Timmy while also sleeping on and off. “Damn it’s already over” Evan said shutting his book putting it in his bag. “Yeah..” Reg sighed stretching. 

“Hmmm as long as we all hang out over the summer and drink some fire whisky I’m good” Sorin joked. “Of course you and alcohol” August said smiling and finally joining in the conversation. People walked by they’re compartment getting off the train to greet they’re parents and saying good bye to they’re friends for the summer. 

“God only one more year left where we’re all together. Then we leave Reggie until he joins us in the world of being an adult” Evan said teasing him. Regulus rolled his eyes at the comment while the other snickered. “Well as long as we all get threw it together I think where good, it’s definitely been a crazy year that’s for sure” he said joining in on his friends conversation. “Oh indeed it has been!” Regulus said groaning leaning back in his seat. 

Avery smiled and laughed slightly. “Man we turned you into a women while also all becoming friends after being in the same room for 5 years and never really talking to each other.” August said and Sorin hummed “yes indeed” Sorin said. 

“Don’t forget Wednesday finally got those damn marauders to leave our dear sev alone” Evan said sitting up hugging him. “Aw yes our dear Sev if free of his burden of being picked on by some jackass Griffindors!“ August said. “Yes my dear brother is a burden indeed just a very broken case” Reg said joining in again. 

“Well at least we can say where free of it for the summer, no one forget to write each other ok?” Sorin said and every one nodded in agreement. “Oh you all can just send your letters to me to sev for the next month and a half cause he was generous enough to allow me to stay with him to get away from my horrid father.” Avery announced. “Good luck takin care of tummy then Sev” Sorin said. Severus laughed and they all said they’re goodbyes every one left 1 by one leaving him and Avery to be the only 2 left. Soon Mrs El came and picked them up and they took a port key to redwood mansion. 

——————————————

They arrived with a crack on the grounds of redwood mansion. Luckily they where at the front door and didn’t have to go threw the large road made for muggle cars. “Welcome to the manner Mr Avery” Mrs El said with a smile opening the door. “Thank you for having me Professor” August said and walked inside while he followed shortly after his friend. 

“Wow ok this place is huge...” Avery said looking around the white entrance hall. “I didn’t really look at it the first time I was here but yeah it is...” Severus said. “It’s bigger then my house by 5x” Avery said and Mrs El laughed slightly from the side shutting the door behind them. 

“Well it’s a very old house, me and usually dont use the whole thing. 

They arrived with a crack on the grounds of redwood mansion. Luckily they where at the front door and didn’t have to go threw the large road made for muggle cars. “Welcome to the manner Mr Avery” Mrs El said with a smile opening the door. “Thank you for having me Professor” August said and walked inside while he followed shortly after his friend. 

“Wow ok this place is huge...” Avery said looking around the white entrance hall. “I didn’t really look at it the first time I was here but yeah it is...” Severus said. “It’s bigger then my house by 5x” Avery said and Mrs El laughed slightly from the side shutting the door behind them. 

“Well it’s a very old house, me and Monica usually dont use the whole house, mainly just certain rooms. Frankly she’s always in the garage working on something new” Mrs El said and speak of the devil she shall appear. Monica was standing at the side entrance door the the foyer. He had yet to meet her due to her being a muggle and mainly living in America for work while Mrs El was at Hogwarts teaching. 

He got a good look at her, she was wearing grayish blue coveralls and black weighted boot. She had short curly brown hair and a very sharpe jaw and cheekbones. She also had nice even tarnish pale skin. Overall she was a breathtaking women who wasn’t to skinny or overweight for someone her age. 

“Good to have you home love. You must be Severus and his friend Mr Avery I presume” she greeted walking over greeting Mrs El with a kiss first then holding out her hand for him to shake witch he did very politely. Avery did the same shortly after. “Well then it’s finally summer! No more school for a good few months what you boys have in mind of doing?” Monica asked. “Gonna Kinda decide as we go I guess” Severus said with a shrug. 

“That sounds like something Vee would do” Monica said and Mrs El shook her head. “Yeah yeah this family is full of book worms, Severus why don’t you take Avery around the mansion and property and show him around. We have lots of rooms like a library, green house, 2 kitchens oddly but modified to work the muggle way for Monica tho. But really I think you 2 should explore seeing as you’ll be spending your time here when not having any thing planned.” Mrs El suggest. “What do you mean by the muggle way? I though the charms of the ministry made it so muggle items didn’t work around magic” Avery asked confused clearly. 

It made him question it as well oddly. “Ah well there are special wards around the mansion to make it so that muggle technology works on the ground of the mansion along with magic, but only on the bounds and there are other protective measures on the house to keep us safe from exposer and other things” Mrs El informed answer August Question. 

“Huh ok then that’s amazing.” August said and Mrs El smiles. “Well then I wanna see what’s around come on Sev” Avery said grabbing his arm dragging him off to look around. 

——————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 to last chapter! Yay working on the last one right now :3 also there will be a good Long authors note so yay ig


	44. Cliffhanger

It had been 3 days sense summer started. Avery had loved being here in Redwood mansion, he especially seemed to love the peacocks Mrs El had for pets and offered to take care of them. In witch case Mrs El was fine with and encouraged it. But other then that today was the day they meet the dark lord... actually well it was that moment that they actually do.... he was currently walking into the meeting with the other. Of course wearing his glamor he had found a way to use magic out side of school. He could use it on the redwood property as long as no one was around and the ministry could not track it either luckily. 

He took his seat next to Avery and Evan who was in his wheel chair like normal. He took a deep breath and calmed his nerves and put up his Occlumency wall to block invasion of his mind. He kept himself calm and didn’t think much and just focused on what was happening now. He kept his breath steady. The door soon opened to the room and a man walked in. 

He glanced at him giving him a once over quickly as to not get caught. The man over all was very tall and muscular. He was very pale tho and bald with no eyebrows... and barely had a nose at that... he also wore a black long robes that rivaled the night sky almost in darkness. He noticed a ripple on the side on his body noticing it was a glamor much like his own and not his actual body. 

The man sat down at the head of the king table and began to speak “welcome every one, some of you will be marked tonight while some of you are judged weather you are to be marked or not” he spoke. His voice was high picked but also masculine and sounded like he was gasping for air all at the same time. 

He wasn’t exactly frightened but tense for sure. He waited until the meeting ended calmly and didn’t let any thing show. 

————————————

The meeting ended faster then he expected and Severus got up to leave with every one els once they were dismissed. He was about to walk out until he felt someone grab his shoulder. “Severus, the Dark Lord needs to see you” Lucius malfoy said. He nodded and followed him into a side room keeping his nerves under control. You took a few deep breaths with out Malfoy noticing and kept yourself strong and obedient as if nothing where wrong. 

A few minutes passed and the dark lord came into the room. You bowed immediately along with Malfoy. “Ah Severus Snape, nice to finally meet you” he spoke with the same voice he had Hurd before during the meeting. “You May leave Lucius” he commanded and Malfoy did as he was instructed and left the room, he kn the other hand stayed bowed until instructed to stand up. 

“My lord what did you need to speak with me about” he asked looking up at The Dark lord calmly. “You May stand child. I simply wish to know why you think it is necessary to wear a glamour in my presence.” He asked in a threatening tone. He stiffened slightly and decided the best thing to do in this situation was to tell the truth but not fully. So he did just that. 

“Well my lord, a mishap accrued while I was in potions class. Avery and Mulciber spilt a failed potion on me messing up my appearance” he said truthfully leaving out details. “Then remove it” he commanded and Severus was hesitate, the dark lord picked up on it and his expression changed to a bit more dark. “My Lord I am not able to preform magic outside of school with out it being tracked by the ministry threw my wand, the reason I am wearing my glamour now meaning be capable is due to a friend who is of age doing the magic for me” he informed not fully truthfully and Voldemort seemed to consider it and nodded. 

“Then I will remove it my self” he said picking up his wand before he could reject his glamour was off. He tensed ever so slightly still being able to keep his composer somehow. “Why hasn’t this been fixed yet?” He asked looking him up and down. He felt a shiver go up his spine but stamped it down before it could manifest further. “I have had other priority’s and most of the adults at my school do not care for my situation. I am not favorited by any one there and am forced to wear a glamour by the Headmaster as he puts it “for my safety” from my “nasty” school mates” he said truthfully this time. 

The dark lord nodded taking a step closer observing him more. “What are your priority’s exactly to tend to instead of fixing yourself?” He asked. Severus took a steady breath and explained “a close friend of mine meaning Evan Rosier has been paralyzed and I have taken it app on my self to fix his condition instead of my own. Mainly for personal debt to Mr Roiser helping me with my condition and other problems of my own.” He informed lying once again. The Dark Lord nodded and seemed to think about what he was going to ask next. 

“What exactly are your intentions for helping Rosier and your relationship with the boy” he asked slightly digging into his personal life. “It is nothing more then friendship my Lord. I have high respect for him and debt to him for once again my personal problems. I simply am helping him because he is an important being for the inner circle, and is a dear friend. I put him first due to him being a pure-blood And my self merely being a Half-blood. His problems should be put before my own due to status and severity” he informed making eye contact with the dark lord. 

He stayed calm and showed nothing. “I see, and why do you wish to follow the rules of your school by hiding your face?” He asked. “Well my lord there are unkind people at my school who have hurt me and tried to hurt me just for the sake of them being bored. And I simply see not reason to lose my dignity of showing this weakness to people. Some seem to think that women are weaker and I would have to respectfully disagree. But I am working on fixing this problem so hopefully once I have fixed Mr Rosier I can focus on my self.” He said trying to answer the question. 

“Alright, I was informed by Lucius and bellatrix that a women stayed over at the Roier manner over winter break, I presume that was you?” He asked. He nodded “I did stay over there, and I can assume you know that I posed at Rosiers lover... my explanation for that is I have a horrible home life, my muggle father is a drunk mess while my mother is a coward who’s spirit was long ago broken. I was also recently adopted by the Redwood family... Shortly before break.. and-“ Severus spoke getting caught off guard when the dark lord reached out and took a lock of his hair between his fingers. 

“Mr Lord?” He questioned confused and slightly frightened at the action. “I didn’t say stop, continue Severus” he said and he obeyed not letting many of his emotions show. “I was umm I was adopted by them and I spent the Break with Rosier just out of fear. I could not stay over break at my school due to privacy reasons with this condition” he confessed messing up in the beginning quickly fixing himself. The dark lord didn’t seem to stop stroking his fingers threw his hair tho. “I see then, why would you accept the company of the outcast known as the Redwood family exactly?” He asked menacingly and Severus couldn’t help but shiver at his tone. 

“Personal health my lord” he answer in short. He seemed to nod in distaste. “Very well” he said. 

“Why would you want to join my ranks Severus?” He asked moving behind him making him straighten up even more. “You are a very talented, strong, and powerful being my lord. I simply want to back the right side instead of either fighting foolishly against you or hiding like a coward.” He said and the dark lord hummed I response. He could feel his eyes on him learning right into the back of his head almost. 

“What can you offer me to even consider you a half-blood joining me?” He asked in a harsh tone still creepily running his hands threw his hair. “I am skilled at potions my lord, and have been top of my class in most subjects sense I started at Higwarts. In my first year I knew more spells then almost any 7th year student when I was just beginning out. I have also never asked for more then I know my self worth. I never treat myself unless accomplished what I have been told to do. I don’t have any other reason to be of value unless someone where to make me.” He said smoothly. The dark lord sighed and withdrew his fingers from his hair. 

“I see then, I would have to judge you for myself before even considering you for this but I will let you know my answer if you are acutely worthy of it or not.” He said walking around him with his hands brushing up against his waste witch made his mouth dry instantly. “I understand my lord” he said calmly making eye contact with the sharp red eyes that belonged to a very dangerous man. 

“My lord. May I ask a question” he asked taking a risk. “Fine go ahead” he said. “You noticed I was wearing a glamour very easily... that just make you very powerful” he said questioningly but also more as a complement. “That is more of a complement not a question but it takes one to know one” he said calmly for the first time in theyre whole conversation. 

“You wear a glamour then my lord?” He asked not thinking before he did so. “Indeed I do, it gives off a threatening power. Seeing as I revealed yours why don’t I reveal mine to make it at the very least fair” he said his eyes widened slightly, wait. Was this guy going to show himself on the first meeting like this?! Ok then weird weird weird.... 

Before he knew it the lord wand was back out and motioned revealing himself. 

—————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bum bum bum Cliffhanger 
> 
> I wanted to leave it there so I could continue in the next book I think I actually have something going with this that I like. And this is the first time I wrote a fanfiction and been decently posting good amounts of it. I’ve got stuff planned and this is only the beginning.


End file.
